Permite sanar tu corazón
by Rooss
Summary: Sakura está cada vez más cerca del cielo pero eso no quiere decir que a Sasuke le haga feliz tener que verla partir. —Puedo morir en cualquier momento / —Yo cuidaré de ti mientras exista en este mundo./ Hasta en el último suspiro pueden suceder los milagros. / —Venga, Sasuke-kun, vamos a enamorarnos...en un mundo diferente. / Porque renacieron y se conocieron de nuevo.
1. Si pudieras

**Título:** Permite sanar tu corazón

**Autora:** Rooss

******Disclaimer**: No, por más que quisiera, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

******Fic type:** Posible long-fic

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo alternativo), OoC (justificado), más adelante verán el porqué. Lemon.

**Inspiración: **La canción con la que me inspiré fue When you wake up de Dead by April.

**Otras publicaciones:** Fanfic ES

**Notas: **Yo de nuevo! ¿A que no se esperaban que subiera rápido nueva historia, ne? je. Bueno, ahora que finalmente terminé Sin apariencias casi de inmediato me vino otra idea de historia a la cabeza. Es muy distinta, nada de lobos, ni seres mágicos, sin embargo abarco otro tema, uno que siempre me ha llamado la atención. La reencarnación. Veamos que tal me va con este fic. No sabría decirles que tan extenso será, porque ni yo misma sé. Se irá dando conforme siga escribiendo. En fin, no los retengo más. Que lo disfruten. Ya saben, anuncios, adelantos y esas cosas **allá abajito** :)

* * *

.

**_Si pudieras..._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_"Saber quienes hemos sido, para saber quiénes podemos ser". Sixto Paz_**

**_._**

**_._**

— **Si pudieras pedir un deseo, y este se pudiera cumplir**… — en una noche en donde casi no hay estrellas y abunda lo negruzco de la noche —** ¿Qué pedirías, Sasuke-kun?**

.

Sentados a un lado de la hierba. Sasuke no se ha detenido a hacer otra cosa más que no admirar las getas de Sakura perderse en el verde oscuro de la hierba.

.

— **No lo sé** — Sakura suspiró ante su respuesta, desanimándose un poco pero recobrando una sonrisa.

.

Ya no habían batallas que librar. Tras la cruel guerra, Madara cayó y con ello las mentiras terminaron. Todas las naciones pudieron respirar la paz y también honrar a sus caídos. Él, por su parte, el último de los Uchiha, detrás de todos sus crímenes tuvo que ser juzgado como a cualquier otro criminal.

.

— **Vamos, imagina que es el último día de tu vida** — Sasuke estaba a su lado y sin embargo parecía tan ausente — **¿Qué pedirías?**

.

Sakura insistía y él no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Sonrisas como esa eran inusuales en el, pero parecieron volverse costumbre cuando, con el pasar de los meses tras su libertad, acostumbraba a estar con ella.

.

— **Que seas menos molesta** — Sakura infló las mejillas fingiendo enojo.

.

— **Si fuera mi último día en este mundo**… — comenzó a decir ella bajo la atenta mirada de él —** y mi deseo se pudiese cumplir… pediría olvidarme de todo y volver a vivir en otro mundo** — el joven Uchiha se azoró asumiendo que su compañera de equipo se habia vuelto loca.

.

Tras él mirar hacia otro lado, un agudo ardor en la garganta subió y bajó.

.

— **¿Y que seríamos tú y yo en un mundo en el que no nos conozcamos?** — preguntó él — **¿no estarías triste?**

** .**

— **No - **rió —** porque seguramente nos volveríamos a encontrar y…** — bajo el primer fuego artificial, Sasuke ladeó la cabeza para verla mejor — **me volvería a enamorar de ti una vez más**

.

Nadie sabe si después de eso Sasuke la besó. Su viejo mejor amigo aseguró que desde que volvieron tras finalizar los fuegos artificiales venían tomados de la mano. Él con apenas un incipiente sonrojo en las mejillas.

.

No vivieron eternamente pues como todos eran humanos. Nadie sabe si más de una vez se pelearon, si su relación empezó con el pie izquierdo. Si hubo más reconciliaciones que peleas. Si más de una vez él le pidió mil perdones. Si en verdad fueron la pareja más disfuncional o la más perfecta.

.

Pero es seguro que se amaron.

.

**_/ - / - /_**

_._

Hokkaido. 13 de junio. Año 2013. 11:35 de la mañana.

.

_(SASUKE POV'S)_

**_. _**

_¿Sasuke?_

_ ._

— **Ninjas, jutsus, hilos y kunais…**

** .**

_¡Sasuke!_

_ ._

— **El gran héroe, un ninja cabeza hueca…**

** .**

_¡Sasuke, despierta!_

_ ._

— **Un estúpido si me lo preguntan…**

** .**

_¡Con un carajo, Matsuoka Sasuke!_

.

Si, ese soy yo, el tipo que se quedó dormido mientras terminaba de limpiar el piso de la cafetería, con la mejilla apoyada en el palo del trapeador, ah, y que ahora está en el piso con una cubeta vacía encima de su cabeza mientras que todo su contenido está esparcido en el suelo ahora jabonoso.

.

— **¡Te pago por adelantado, encima llegas tarde sin contar que ahora te duermes en el trabajo! ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?**

** .**

El hombre regordete que ahora me mira con cara de ogro es mi jefe. O quizá era, o dejará de serlo, como sea, de esta no salgo vivo.

.

— **Yo…** - carraspeé un poco quitándome la cubeta de encima —** lo siento, estaba…**

.

— **¿Hablando mientras dormías?** — lo oí bufar. No pude refutar a ello — **enserio, decías mil sandeces de ninjas y quien sabe que mierda más**

.

Últimamente me la paso en la biblioteca o en cualquier librería y no es que se deba a mi gran pasión por la historia, sino porque estoy a punto de reprobar dicha materia y necesito más que un milagro para pasar y, si, la mediocre paga que me dan en este café como 'asistente de limpieza' a penas y me alcanza para subsistir.

.

— **Yo…estaba estudiando para mi examen **— Si, donde del Periodo Sengoku me traslade a los años 500 a 300 a.C. El origen de los ninjas.

.

— **Estabas durmiendo sobre el piso húmedo**

** .**

— **En realidad estaba de pie **— solo alcancé a ver su tic en el ojo izquierdo antes de que me lanzara el golpe definitivo.

.

— **¡Estas despedido!**

.

Y esa es la historia del porque estoy atrapado en la parada de autobuses con un aura casi deprimente. Ah, se le olvidaba decir que estaba lloviendo. ¿Algo más?

.

— **Maldición **— solté al aire mientras terminaba de patear una botella de plástico vacía.

.

Mi vida era un desastre, o al menos yo lo era. Al querer independizarme tuve la estúpida esperanza de que sería fácil, de que encontraría un buen empleo y podría mantener la universidad junto a todos mis gastos.

.

Tenía un padre y una madre ejemplar. Un hermano mayor con unos gustos un tanto extraños, pero firme en sus convicciones. Al menos quería demostrar que tenía las agallas para salir yo solo por mi cuenta.

.

— **Y ahora estoy sin empleo **—y sin ello no habrían entradas de dinero, y si no habia dinero, adiós universidad, hola regreso a casa. Sacudí la cabeza - **algo se me ocurrirá **- dije con un optimismo por los suelos. Por el momento tenía que concentrarme en el tedioso examen que dentro de dos semanas sería mi vida o el infierno.

.

Matsuoka Sasuke, de 18 años de edad, tan estúpido como siempre que se le olvidó voltear a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar. Algo por lo que mi madre siempre me daba un jalón de mejillas cuando era pequeño.

.

— **¡Cuidado!** — los ángeles estaban sobre mí, o quizá fue pura suerte que pude salir ileso.

.

El auto que estuvo a punto de arrollarme se detuvo a un par de metros. Yo, por mi parte, estaba de pie, estático, asimilando el hecho de que iba a morir. Tan pálido que podría competir con la perfecta blancura exquisita de mi madre.

.

— **¡Oye! ¡Oye, chico! ¿Estás bien?**

** .**

— **A-ah, yo…si **— _"creo que me hice en los pantalones"_ — pensé saliendo del trance pos traumático en el que estaba.

.

— **¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?** — negué. Tenía un examen encima y lo único que quería era convertirme en un ratón de biblioteca por los últimos días. No era mi deseo ser hostigado por miles de médicos por algo tan absurdo.

.

— **E-esto…no es necesario** — recogí mi mochila que anteriormente habia soltado del susto y esparcí un par de gotas acumuladas en mi alborotado cabello. Estaba por seguir mi camino, ignorando a aquel hombre de cabello grisáceo que no paraba de insistir, hasta que reparé en el auto que estuvo a punto de arrollarme. Una limosina — _"genial, de seguro ahora el tipo rico querrá echarme bronca"_ — pensé con pesimismo, imaginándome la escena.

.

Primero salió un sujeto con traje, similar al del hombre con cabello gris. Al cabo de unos segundos, y tras ofrecerle un paraguas al que se encontraba dentro, un tercer sujeto salió debajo de él. Tragué grueso, preparándome para una guerra verbal.

** .**

— **Sasori-dono **— aquella persona me veía con una seriedad multifacética. Parecía verme con inmundicia para luego sonreír, claro está que no era una sonrisa agradable. Estuvo viéndome por un par de rato, en el que olvidé por completo que él estaba seco y yo empapado.

.

— **A-ah…lamento haberme atravesado **— solté con cierto nervio o quizá se debía a que comenzaba a tener mucho frío.

.

- **¿Cuál es tu nombre? -** lo miré, encarnando una ceja. Parecía de mi edad, pero que asi fuera no significaba que no me sentía un poco pequeño a diferencia de su imponente presencia, además, aquel hombre le habia dicho 'dono'.

.

— _"Dioses Sasuke, solo tú tienes tan mala suerte para toparte con una persona así" — _me maldije. El chico de cabello rojo y ojos cafés no dejaba de verme —** esto…Matsuoka, Matsuoka Sasuke**

** .**

— **¿Eres estudiante? **—me atraganté. ¿Qué tal con ese interrogatorio a mitad de la calla y con lluvia?

.

— **¿Di-Disculpa?**

** .**

— **¿Eres o no?** — carraspeé un poco antes de contestarle.

.

— **Si…**

** .**

— **¿Eres bueno?** — tosí un poco. No paraba de lanzarme preguntas incómodas y aunque yo estaba en todo mi derecho a no contestar e irme de ahí, no quise ser grosero. Asentí —** ¿trabajas?**

** .**

— **Sasori-dono, creo que deberíamos llevar al muchacho al hospital para que lo revisen **— _"Sí"_ pensé, dándole gracias al cielo, sintiendo por primera vez que en realidad me gustaría tomar la oferta y librarme del chico pelirrojo con apariencia de acosador.

** .**

— **Es domingo, dudo mucho que hayan médicos disponibles** — fue lo único que dijo y tras eso sus pasos se dirigieron nuevamente a su limosina. Casi lloré de la alegría pensando que me había librado de él — **Kakashi, tráelo **— una alegría que no duró lo suficiente.

.

— **E-Espere… ¿q-qué…? **— solo sentí la mano de aquel hombre empujarme hasta el auto. Como era de esperarse, yo opuse resistencia antes de entrar —** ¿e-esto es un secuestro, verdad?** — por primera vez escuché al chico reír, casi burlándose mientras me veía desde el interior.

.

— **Es en disculpa por casi atropellarte **— al final fue empujado al interior junto con él — **descuida, puedo llamaré a uno de mis médicos particulares para que te chequen **— Tan pronto estuve prácticamente encerrado y que los dos hombres subieron a sus respectivos asientos, el pelirrojo nuevamente habló —** arranca, Kakashi**

** .**

— **¡E-esperen!** — espeté, casi trepándome al sillín del copiloto para detener su mano en el volante. Tan rápido lo hice, volteé al chico —** ¡e-esto no es necesario, ya dije que estoy bien!** — el muchacho solo me miró, tragué grueso — **e-enserio…nada de esto es**… — lo vi pareciendo meditar, esperaba que recapacitara y me dejara salir hasta que solo se asomó una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

— **Solo acepta, yo mismo me encargaré de llevarte a dónde vives a la hora que sea** — exhalé frustrado.

** .**

— **¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?**

** .**

— **Tengo una propuesta para ti, Matsuoka Sasuke**

** .**

_(END SASUKE POV'S)_

.

**_/ - / - /_**

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_ ._

— **¿La han visto?**

** .**

— **Estaba en su cuarto**

** .**

— **¡Encuéntrenla antes de que Sasori-dono regrese!**

.

Sakura examinó cuidadosamente aquel pasillo que poco a poco fue quedando vacío. Bufó. A esta hora todos estarían completamente alborotados buscándola. Sonrió con astucia mientras terminaba de quitarse las sandalias para evitar el menor ruido posible.

.

Con solo un vestido ligero de manta blanca, desde muy temprano se esmeró en planear su escape y es que le hartaba estar encerrada en ese lugar, en lo que era su habitación principalmente.

.

Aborrecía estar llena de atención. Abrir los ojos y ya tener a las sirvientas preparando su baño, verlas correr las cortinas y ofrecerle el desayuno en la cama, todo esto, con el fin de que evitara salir lo menos posible de su cuarto.

.

— **Hn, novatos** — se burló cuando hubo alcanzando a correr hacia la sala, separar las cortinas de terciopelo rojo y admirar en su inmensidad el fenómeno que habia afuera. Una fuerte lluvia torrencial. Sonrió con alegría como muy pocas veces, si no es que casi nunca lo hacía y, solo podía conseguir esos momentos de diversión cuando su hermano mayor no estaba en casa, ordenando mil cosas para su estricto cuidado — _"hn, perdiste esta vez, Sasori"_ — y tras sentir que por fin le habia ganado, abrió completamente la ventana corrediza, sintiendo el primer azote húmedo en todo su cuerpo — _"esto es…lo que quiero sentir"_ — tras varios pasos en la piedra caliza negra de la terraza por fin tocó el pasto del jardín — _"es vivir…"_

**_ ._**

_._

Estaba a punto de llorar, incluso había pensado que una vez que el auto aparcara, abriría la puerta y saldría huyendo.

.

— _"Sería pan comido" —_ pensó pero al ver la monumental residencia, se atragantó, pegándose al cristal polarizado para admirar la entrada mejor — _"¿E-En serio vive aquí?"_ — miró de reojo al pelirrojo, quien ni se inmutó — _"¿S-Será la mafia?"_

.

— **Preferiría que dejaras de pensar en cosas absurdas **— le dijo el joven mirándolo con seriedad. Sasuke se irguió ante el escalofrío que le provocaba aquel muchacho — **no voy a secuestrarte si es lo que piensas**

.

— _"Vaya, gracias por aclarármelo"_ — pensó con sarcasmo a medida que sintió finalmente el auto aparcar. Sasuke echó una mirada a la parte trasera, viendo la puerta automática del portón cerrarse.

.

— **¿A que esperas? **— para cuando el muchacho volteó, el de cabellos rojos ya estaba afuera, debajo de la primera pérgola que lo direccionaba a la puerta principal. A Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que cubrirse con su mochila y correr hacia él.

.

Era lo que se conocía como la ostentosidad realizada. Si bien su familia era de un status económicamente estable, aquella primera imagen tras entrar por esa puerta de cristal fue un mundo totalmente distinto. Paredes revestidas de piedra y madera, en donde una de ellas acunaba un pequeño estanque central.

.

Detrás de esa pared, un gran espacio abierto que parecía conectar la cocina con el enorme comedor. Cerca de ahí, unas exquisitas escaleras con doble altura.

.

Era una mezcla de estilo clásico con lo contemporáneo.

.

Estuvo un buen rato teniendo una vista casi panorámica de todo que, aunque parecía estaba lloviendo, no le quietaba la magia a nada.

.

— **¿Ya terminaste?** — hasta que recordó en donde estaba y con quien, volteando a ver al muchacho de cabello rojo.

.

— **E-esto…e-es una casa muy…** — Sasori encarnó una ceja esperando a que acabase de hablar —** ¿grande?** — soltó finalmente Sasuke con pena.

.

— **Dime algo que no sepa** — Sasuke tragó grueso, tras intentar ser un poco cómico y amable, ese chico parecía ser un témpano de hielo — **ven, sígueme** — estaba por rendirse y rezar por que en verdad no fuera alguien de la mafia cuando una de las mucamas apareció corriendo y, tras darse cuenta del pelirrojo, se detuvo de golpe poniéndose pálida del miedo.

.

— **A-ah…Sa-Sasori-dono…** — el susodicho la miró esperando una explicación del porque de su prisa —** e-esto…**

** .**

— **Shion ¿Qué haces corriendo por la casa? **— la pequeña rubia de diminuta complexión se estremeció, rechinando casi los dientes del miedo.

.

— **E-esto…verá…lo que pasa es que…**

** .**

— **¡Shion! ¡No te quedes ahí parada, hay que encontrar a Sakura…! **— la jovencita de piel apiñonada y ojos color azul turquesa casi derrapó en el piso de mármol pulido blanco, sintiendo la muerte al reconocer al pelirrojo frente a su compañera rubia —** ¡A-Ay Sasori-dono! **— aquella actitud de bobas no le interesó al pelirrojo, lo que hizo que asombrosamente su semblante imparcial cambiara a uno molesto fue el comentario de la segunda chica.

.

— **¿Escapó?** — las muchachas no contestaron — **¡Pregunte…! ¿¡Escapó?**!

.

— **O-oye…no les grites así…** — Sasuke se arrepintió, ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de él. Su intención únicamente era ayudar a las señoritas —** e-esto…**

** .**

— **Maldita sea, me voy un instante y esta casa se vuelve un circo** — Sasori pasó de ellas haciéndole una señal a Kakashi y a sus otros dos hombres que se encontraban en la entrada — **Sakura escapó de nuevo, debe estar en algún lado, búsquenla **— los hombres asintieron comenzando a buscarla de inmediato. Sasori volvió su vista a las muchachas —** ¿Qué esperan? ¡Sigan buscándola! **— ambas asintieron torpemente corriendo en direcciones diferentes para abarcar mas lugar dejándolos nuevamente solos.

.

Parecía molesto, muy, muy molesto y Sasuke sabía que no era su deber preguntar, pero sus tan estúpidos buenos modales lo llevaron a hacerlo.

.

— **Esto…** — en cuanto se dio cuenta, el muchacho ya se habia quitado el saco y ahora encontraba deshaciéndose la corbata —** ¿es tu perrita la que se perdió?** — Sasori, tras su aire de enojo, casi se carcajeó.

.

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?** — le preguntó mientras se servía un trago de licor — **¿quieres? **— el pelinegro negó y sin insistirle más, se debió todo de un solo golpe, soltando un gruñido placentero — **Sakura no es mi perrita y que dios te proteja si ella te llegase a oír**

** .**

— **¿Entonces…quién es?**

** .**

— **Bueno, Sakura es mí…**

** .**

— **¡Sasori-dono! ¡La señorita Sakura está en el jardín!** — anunció Amaru, la apiñonada con un lunar en la mejilla desde la terraza que conectaba la sala desde la ventana corrediza. Y tras eso sucedieron dos cosas, Sasori corrió hacia el jardín seguido del pelinegro y Sasuke, bueno, el simplemente dedujo que no era un animal, sino una persona, una chica.

.

Empapada de pie a cabeza, recreando círculos con sus brazos extendidos al girar mil veces, Sakura finalmente se sintió agotada, casi perdiendo la visión en sus ojos, sin embargo, su sonrisa nunca desapareció y, aunque ya sabía que para este entonces la encontraría fácilmente, no le importó.

.

Siguió jugando y riendo en ese mundo al que ella pertenecía pero que todos le privaban de disfrutar. Nunca tendría mucho de eso, de sentir frío cuando llovía o nevaba o de sentir un inmenso calor en los días de verano. Nunca era suficiente y eso propiciaba las constantes peleas con Sasori, como la que se avecinaba al escuchar gritarle.

.

— **¡Sakura! **— no se inmutó —** ¡Sakura, te estoy hablando! **— fue hasta su segundo persistente grito que Sakura lo miró con serenidad.

.

Descalza y con el cabello húmedo y alborotado. Sasuke habia conocido a miles de chicas que detestaban la lluvia, que se recargaban de maquillaje y que a la mas mínima señal de suciedad en su cuerpo realizaban todo un drama.

.

Fue entonces que aquella extraña manera de ser de esa chica de cabello rosa lo dejó estúpido. Deteniéndose incluso metros antes de ellos.

.

El enigma de su mirada verde oscurecida por algún sentimiento que desconocía. La gracia con la que naturalmente su cabello caía y se acomodaba de tal manera que parecían caireles vivos. Una belleza natural, en donde sus hombros desnudos debido al vestido de manta le daban la idea de que era una chica frágil pero con una piel muy suave. De esas que no veía con frecuencia, porque su presencia impactó en él dejándolo en un estado de total escepticismo.

.

Y tras varios minutos más la lluvia no dejó de darle ese aire de ansioso misterio a aquella chica de mirada dura.

.

**_/ - / - /_**

**_ ._**

Detalles que llamaban su atención.

.

Mientras esperaba en la sala podía escuchar claramente los gritos en forma de regaño del pelirrojo en el estudio. Se sentía incomodo y fuera de lugar. En cuanto a esa chica, quería olvidar su primera buena impresión de ella porque, en cuanto lo miró no pareció agradarle ni un poco.

.

— _"Yo no debí venir aquí en primer lugar" —_** ¡Ah maldición!** — se jaloneó los cabellos en signo de total desesperación hasta que escuchó la puerta del estudio abrirse, atrayendo su mirada.

.

— **¡Eres un idiota!**

** .**

— **¡Invéntate otro insulto Sakura, ese ya lo tienes muy gastado! **— y tras un berrinche desgastado, la pelirosa aun descalza y con solo una frazada color caqui en sus hombros detuvo su mirada en la sala, justamente en donde estaba Sasuke.

.

— **A-ah…esto, hola…**

** .**

— ** ¡Ish!** — berreó la pelirosa al oírlo, corriendo hacia las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido pero sumamente más nervioso ¿la había molestado?

.

— **¡Tú, Matsuoka!** — tal cual tras la orden de un militar, Sasuke se puso de pie velozmente esperando ya cualquier cosa que pusiese en peligro su vida —** por el amor de dios, no voy a comerte** — el pelinegro tragó grueso con temor — **ah, solo entra**

.

— _"¿A la zona de castigo? No gracias" —_ pensó para sí mismo viendo la puerta del estudio esperándolo. Volvió a tragar con fuerza, tomó sus cosas y pensando en que si sería efectiva una última oportunidad de huir, recordó que esa casa estaba cundida de seguridad, definitivamente no saldría vivo de ahí —** esto…ya es un poco tarde, creo que debería**

** .**

— **¿Vives solo? **— estúpidamente Sasuke asintió arrepintiéndose luego pues le estaba proporcionando información que no debía a un completo extraño a quien no descartaba aún que no fuera de la mafia — **¿tienes novia?**

** .**

— **¡¿Qué?! **—el azabache se puso colorado.

.

— **Si vivieras con alguien, lo cual veo que es un rotundo no, sería más considerado y te dejaría ir, pero me has dicho que vives solo asi que no veo cuál es tu prisa, ya dije que yo mismo te llevaré de regreso**

** .**

— **Q-Que astuto **— murmuró Sasuke únicamente para su persona — **escucha, no te conozco y realmente no se que hago aquí**

** .**

— **Aoyama, Aoyama Sasori ¿satisfecho?**

** .**

— **N-No creo que eso sea suficiente** — el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

.

— **Entonces déjame explicarte** — Sasuke no dio su brazo a torcer.

.

— **En verdad necesito regresar a casa, tengo que estudiar para un examen y…**

** .**

— **¡Si, mejor que se largue!** — ambos miraron a las escaleras, justamente aferrándose al barandal, Sakura berreaba casi amenazando con tirarse — **¡Tú, entrometido, si fuera tú me lo hubiese pensando mejor antes de subirme al auto con él! ¡I-D-I-O-T-A! **—y tras su escena corrió nuevamente, perdiéndose en el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones. Sasuke volvió la vista a Sasori, totalmente incomodo.

.

— **¿L-Le he hecho algo para que me hablará asi? **— el pelirrojo solo suspiró con resignación — **lo sabía, ella tiene mucha razón, será mejor irme **— colgándose la mochila al hombro, cuando hubo pasado rozándole el hombro al de ojos cafés, este habló.

.

— **Mi hermana está enferma** — el pelinegro se detuvo ante la manera en que le había dicho aquello. Sonaba preocupado y casi desesperado.

.

— **¿Enferma dices?** — se volteó a mirarlo. El pelirrojo asintió. Sasuke tragó grueso y nuevamente sus valores morales lo llevaron a preguntar —** ¿es grave?**

** .**

— **Alarmante. En pocas palabras, es un milagro que ella siga viva** — Sasori lo miró, en Sasuke ya habia un signo de pena y disculpa —** ella puede morir en cualquier momento **— el pelinegro sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho.

.

— **Aún así sigo sin entender que hago aquí** — Sasori suspiró y tras esa diminuta conversación, le volvió a preguntar.

.

— **Si te tranquilizas y escuchas lo que tengo que decirte, podrás entender mejor** — Insensato o no, Sasuke sintió al menos el deber de escucharlo, puesto que su razón no podía imaginar que aquella chica de agresiva actitud estuviese enferma.

.

— **Está bien**

** .**

**_/ - / - /_**

**_._**

Era fin de mes y como todos los demás, Itachi prometía severamente visitar a Sasuke como acostumbraba desde su 'inicio al independizarse'. Habian cumplido un record aunque no lo vieran como tal, pero, atrapado en la mansión de los Aoyama, el pelinegro estaba por recibir tremendo escándalo al no estar en su departamento a la hora acordada.

.

Miró nuevamente su reloj, eran casi las 7. Itachi ya debería estar echando humo por todos lados.

.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Un retraso no lo mataría, en realidad, no era motivo, no como el que si habia en ese estudio médico que sostenía y veía con detenimiento.

.

En letras alarmante y rojas, solo para escandalizar a los pacientes.

.

— _"Por eso nunca me han gustado los médicos"_ — se excusó arrugando el entrecejo, sintiendo una pena por esa chica.

.

— **AAT, una enfermedad pulmonar **— comenzó a relatar Sasori, de pie a la ventana del estudio siendo golpeada por las gotas recias de la lluvia —** es de nacimiento, desde que Sakura lo padece su vida fue limitada. No era apta para lugares fríos o lugares muy calientes, su respiración se dificulta inesperadamente. Nuestros padres dieron lo mejor de ellos para hacer que Sakura pudiese llevar una vida lo más normal posible hasta que un verano ella acudió a su chequeo mensual **— Sasuke permaneció viéndolo, sintiendo incomodidad. Bajó la mirada y se topo con el resultado de ese análisis.

.

— **Linfangioleiomiomatosis **— leyó el pelinegro lentamente, sin dificultad.

.

— **Mejor conocida como LAM, otra estúpida enfermedad aun más rara que la anterior** — volteó a mirarlo — **y esta parece afectar exclusivamente a las mujeres. Esta enfermedad crea células musculares que bloquean los vasos linfáticos, vasos sanguíneos y vías respiratorias. Es como la cereza para rematar** — ironizó sintiendo impotencia **— los ataques en Sakura se volvieron frecuentes, si de por si su primera enfermedad era difícil, esta por mucho vino a hacer pedazos su vida. En cualquier momento puede dejar de respirar.**

.

— **Le impide el oxígeno a los pulmones** — dedujo el Matsuoka con cierto ardor en la garganta — **¿hay alguna cura?**

.

— **No, el AAT solo puede ser controlada bajo tratamiento, suministrándole medicina por vía intravenosa cada día** — suspiró —** para la otra ni siquiera existe tratamiento, solo se puede reducir los ataques suministrándole oxígeno.**

** .**

— **Yo…** — No era muy bueno para palabras de aliento, por eso se abstenía de ese tipo de situaciones — **lo lamento**

** .**

— **Mis padres murieron tras uno de sus tantos viajes a diversos países en busca de opiniones médicas. Sakura dejó de viajar debido a su salud por lo que generalmente ellos iban y venían la mayor parte del tiempo mientras yo me quedaba en casa a cuidarla **— Sasuke entendió muchas cosas sin necesidad de preguntarle. La razón del -dono, quizá se debía a que él ahora era quien mantenía esa mansión, aunque, la cosa más primordial, su presencia ahí, aun no le quedaba clara.

.

— **Lo lamento** — repitió sin saber que más decirle — **debió ser difícil**

** .**

— **Aun lo es, considerando que Sakura se ha concentrado más en hacer cosas extremistas que en cuidarse**

.

— _"Eso explica el porqué la buscaban" _— pensó recordándola bajo la lluvia, con una mirada ártica, casi apática — **ella…** — carraspeó un poco — **quizá se siente sola** — Sasori lo miró incrédulo — **oh, bueno, no es difícil de imaginar como acaba la historia. Tú te has hecho cargo y por la facha que tienes debo de suponer que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de aquí, lo que ocasiona que ella…esto… ¿huya?**

.

— **Tu sinceridad es muy ruda ¿sabías?** — Sasuke tragó grueso. Si bien detestaba meterse en asuntos ajenos, no había podido evitar ser demasiado hablador cuando situaciones como esa le daban una imagen clara de lo que ellos padecían. Falta de comunicación, no obstante, se sentía extrañamente mal por ellos, aun siendo unos desconocidos para él — **me he tenido que encargar de todos los asuntos legales que mi padre dejó sin finalizar sin mencionar que me ocupo de todo lo que tenga que ver con atenciones médicas para Sakura ¿se te hace como que tengo tiempo siguiera para jugar?** — el pelinegro retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose amenazado. Ciertamente lo había juzgado.

.

— **Su-Supongo que tendrás tus razones pero…creo que restringirle de mil cosas, solo ocasiona que quizá ella te enfrente para llamar tu atención**

.

— **¡¿Ah?!** - soltó el pelirrojo con indignación. Sasuke pensó seriamente en mantener la boca cerrada — ¡**Ella no tiene ni idea de todo el esfuerzo que hago para mantener su salud, lo único que hace es darme problemas!**

.

— **¿Su enfermedad te hace un problema?** — golpe certero. Sasori lo miró con asombro —** no es mi problema pero…** — la desesperante melodía de su celular sonó, recordándole la hora y las cosas que debería de estar haciendo en lugar de estar ahí —** mierda** — lo sacó de su bolsillo, leyendo el contacto en la pantalla — _"Itachi" - _**escucha, ya debo irme, ¿me llevas o me voy solo?**

.

— **Te has desviado del tema** — el de cabellos rojos se aclaró la garganta tras aquel encuentro.

.

— **Lo que tengas que decirme ¿puede ser en otra ocasión?**

** .**

— **Seré breve**

** .**

— **Eso dijiste hace como 2 horas, necesito llegar a casa** — insistió Sasuke, comenzando a creer que no saldría de ahí nunca.

.

— **Sakura no puede salir de casa —** el pelinegro maldijo, no por ella, sino porque ahí comenzaba nuevamente a relatarle una historia. No quería ser un desgraciado al restarle importancia pero nuevamente se lo repetía, no era su problema —** y como no puede hacerlo la retengo en su habitación, cosa que ocasiona situaciones como la de hoy, que se escape. Necesito que se entretenga con algo**

.

— **¿Qué no va a la escuela? **— Sasuke asumió que una chica de su complexión no pasaría de los 20, incluso se veía delicada e infantil, berrinchuda quizá, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y extraño pero hermoso cabello rosa que… — _"¿Sasuke, que carajos piensas?"_

_ ._

— **¿Qué eres, un idiota? Acabas de escuchar que está enferma, no puede salir de casa** — el de ojos negros encarnó una ceja confundido.

.

— **¿Y que se supone que hace todo el día?**

** .**

— **Ahí es donde entras tú** — Sasuke palideció —** la mayoría de los tutores que asigno para ella no toleran a Sakura, ¿la razón? Yo que sé**

** .**

— **E-Espera…** —_ "Ya sé hacia dónde va todo esto"_

.

— **Quizá se deba a que la mayoría son ancianas lentas y torpes **— reflexionó el Aoyama mientras parecía ignorar el estado intrigante de Sasuke — **como sea, mi propuesta es la siguiente, sé el tutor de mi hermana — A** Sasuke se le cayó literalmente la mandíbula

.

— **Es un chiste ¿verdad?** — Sasori lo miró imparcial.

.

— **¿Te parece que soy un tipo que hace bromas?**

.

— _"La verdad das miedo"_ — le dijo en su mente mientras sentía su pesada mirada sobre él. Era ártica **— e-escucha…ni siquiera te conozco, prácticamente me trajiste aquí como secuestrado, me cuentas una historia muy trágica y ¿ahora planeas que sea el tutor de tu hermana enferma, la cual parece odiarme?**

.

— **Creí que serías menos cobarde** — a Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

** .**

— **¡Y usted menos directo!** - el de ojos cafés rodó los ojos con fastidio — **¡E-escucha, lamento mucho lo de tus padres, lamento más lo de tu hermana, y lamento que tu vida sea tan complicada pero…!**

** .**

— **Escuché que eres estudiante**

** .**

— **¿Pe-Perdón? **— preguntó el pelinegro mirándolo con incredulidad.

.

— **Y que también te quedaste sin empleo** — el propio Sasuke se atragantó sospechando en que su credibilidad.

.

— **¡E-Eres la mafia!**

** .**

— **Tomé el último turno del café donde trabajabas antes de que cerraran, compré un cappuccino y una dona con chispas, ¿te enseño el ticket? Ah, y puedo asumir que ni lo recuerdas porque estabas muy entretenido soñando encima de ese trapeador** — Sasuke sintió una abofeteada e irremediablemente se avergonzó, sintiendo sus mejillas acalorarse **— bien, ahora que sabes que no soy de la mafia y que soy un simple hermano mayor con responsabilidades, te lo vuelvo a preguntar**

** .**

— **¡E-Eso no cambia nada, yo solo soy…!**

** .**

— **Un estudiante sin empleo, eso eres** — un nuevo golpe, este pareció ser un flechazo en su dignidad que terminó por botar su alma a la humillación casi de manera cómica — **te pagaré, incluso mejor de lo que ganabas en ese mediocre café, el triple si lo prefieres**

** .**

— **Eso es chantaje**

** .**

— **No, se llama desesperación por no poder controlar a mi alborotada hermana de 16 años, entonces, Matsuoka, decide**

** .**

— **Yo…**

**.**

**.**

**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**

**.**

* * *

**N**otas:

Fin del capítulo. ¿Que opinan? ¿Tiene chance? ja ja Espero les haya gustado, es algo totalmente diferente a lo último que había escrito. Como se habrán dado cuenta me tuve que informar sobre extrañas enfermedades ja ja, descubrí unas que, dios mío, parecen irreales. En fin.

Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía o dedazo que se me haya pasado je. Cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejarme un review. Me hacen feliz, ya saben, ustedes son un amor :)

Sobre actualizar, creo que será, por el momento (ya cambiará más adelante) semanal. Oseasemelesemese (xD) el próximo **MIÉRCOLES.**

_En el próximo capítulo: _**_Ángel de papel_**

_- "Un ángel con un serio problema de actitud"_

_- __**Ya casi no recuerdo el mundo como es ¿sabes?**_

**_- Es mejor que no sepas lo deformado que está el mundo ahora_**

**_- ¿Le sonríe a la lluvia?_**

**_- ¿Porque algo tan hermoso tiene que ser cruel?_**

**_..._**

No digo más**.** Espero su apoyo. ¿Comentarios? *sigue insistiendo* ja ja.

Besos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer. JA NE!


	2. Ángel de papel

_Letra curvisa_ - Recuerdo de palabras de un personaje

_"Letra cursiva y comillas"_ - Pensamientos del personaje

* * *

**_Ángel de papel_**

* * *

_¿Sasuke?"_

_._

—**Jerarquía…dioses…estoicismo…**

**.**

_"¡Sasuke, te hablo!"_

_._

—**Hijos primordiales…Amaterasu…Susanoo, Tsuku…**

**.**

_"¡Oi, Sasuke!"_

_._

—**Ah…n-ninjas…entonces…**

**.**

El piso de duelas cafés se encharcó de manera violenta y Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo el agua helada como mil agujas clavándose sin consentimiento para luego titilar.

.

Se vio a si mismo reflejado en la claridad del agua esparcida en el suelo como también pudo ver a alguien de pie a sus espaldas.

.

—**¿I-Itachi? **— una versión mayor de él, del mismo color de cabello y ojos, a diferencia de las dos líneas de expresión debajo de sus ojos y ese estilo tan 'cool' de retener parte de su cabello con un par de pasadores negros, estaba mirándolo — **m-me e-echaste agua**… — dijo descapilándose mientras se pasaba la mano por toda la cara para escurrir el agua que se le había acumulado ahí.

.

—**Y da gracias porque simplemente no te di un golpe en los huevos** — amenazó el mayor, apartando la cubeta ahora vacía - **dios, te ves peor que mamá en pleno amanecer** - al sentarse, Sasuke sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda baja y unos mareos incontrolables —** por favor, dime que no te contagiaste de sífilis o algo** — Sasuke corrió al baño no sin antes darse un tremendo golpe al estar descalzo y resbalar con el agua. 2 cómicos minutos en los que Itachi tuvo que soportar oír los sonidos asquerosos de su hermano al vomitar y Sasuke apareció completamente pálido en el marco de la puerta de baño — **¿y bien? ¿serás el primero hombre embarazado de la historia?**

**.**

—**Cr-creo que algo me hizo mal **- confesó Sasuke pasando frente a él en dirección a la cocina mientras iba tapándose la boca con una mano.

.

—**¿Tuviste mal sexo?**

**.**

—**Por dios, Itachi, ¿no ves que…?** — una sensación, y no precisamente de placer, recorrió desde su dedo de pie hasta su cabeza. Dolor —**¡I-Itte!** — chilló mirando su pie. Se habia golpeado el dedo más pequeño con la punta del perchero, que, no tenía nada que estar haciendo en medio de la sala.

.

—**Are, are, tus extraños gustos sexuales guárdatelos para cuando estés solo** — bromeó el mayor, viendo como el menor sufría abrazando al perchero que se tambaleaba con una mueca de dolor. Sasuke lo ignoró, logrando avanzar al sofá más cercano para sentarse y notar la gravedad de su dedo hinchado —**¿y bien?**

**.**

—**¿Y bien qué?** — espetó Sasuke con fastidio ladeando un poco el cuello para verlo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentado.

.

—**¿Vas a decirme que hiciste para que te encontrara noqueado en medio del pasillo?** — Sasuke apartó la mirada de él, completamente avergonzando, sintiendo la lluvia de recuerdos de la noche anterior.

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

_"¡Me niego!"_

_._

Negándose ante el líder de los Aoyama; como todo un hombrecito (nótese el sarcasmo), Sasuke había enfrentado esa situación como lo era, algo imposible.

.

Tan pronto se libró de la seguridad de esa casa, aprovechó el despiste de aquellos 'gorilas', logrando huir. Bajo la lluvia tupida, cayó casi mil veces rasgándose los pantalones. Llegar a la parada de autobuses le fue eterna y cuando hubo llegado a su apartamento, el estómago le reclamó ante la poca atención que Sasuke le habia dado todo el día, gruñendo sin cesar.

.

Sin tener la mas mínima modestia de secarse o incluso cambiarse de ropa, abrió la nevera.

.

—_"Vacío…esto es hermoso"_ — casi lloró al ver únicamente la suciedad de lo que parecía una zona de guerra. La última vez que se habia dignado a limpiar la nevera habia sido… — _"nunca"_ — al borde de la resignación, revisó la parte baja de la nevera encontrando un tazón de algo que en su vida habia recordado comprar, con una nota ya humedecida, con una letra muy peculiar — **¿ah?**

**.**

_Sasuke, cariño, sopa de Shiitake, ¿recuerdas? Excelente para tu salud, mamá te la preparó con inmenso amor. ¡Aliméntate bien!_

_._

Tragó grueso. Esa sopa tenía semanas ahí, sino es que meses, desde la última vez que sus padres habian ido a visitarlo con aquella excusa al querer saber la vida independiente que su hijo menor llevaba.

.

Amaba a su madre, y la amaría hasta el día en que muriera pero, vamos, ella era pésima cocinando. Si no habia explotado la cocina de la casa de sus padres, cuando aún vivía ahí, era porque en verdad Kami, Jashin, o Goku, se habian apiadado de ellos.

.

—**Sh-Shiitake… **— abrió con horror el pequeño tazón de plástico, descubriendo la sopa de hongos ya casi a punto de espumar debido al tiempo que llevaba ahí. Casi deliró tapándose la nariz y la boca — **ay por dios, Mikoto **— negó un par de veces poniéndose de pie correctamente, sacando su billetera suplicando que al menos tuviese lo suficiente para comprar una sopa ramen instantánea. Pero el mundo, ese día, lo odiaba. Nada —**e-estoy quebrado** — se suponía que hoy le pagarían y asi podría volver a vivir pero ahora, sin empleo, completamente húmedo y estornudando estaba consciente de una sola cosa —**s-soy un estúpido**

**.**

Esperanzado aún, revisó las alacenas, cualquier rincón. Ni siquiera tenía pan. Nada.

.

Tras varios minutos caminando en el mismo lugar, aun con las ropas húmedas y sintiendo gelidez al tener la nevera abierta, miró nuevamente a su interior, como quien no quiere la cosa, únicamente al tazón de Shiitake.

.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

.

— _"Mikoto…si muero…quedará en tu conciencia" —_ pensó y tras el valor acumulado, terminó rápidamente de calentar la sopa, la cual espesaba y no era apetitosa —** bien, aquí vamos **— estaba tan convencido y concentrado que ni siquiera había notado que, quien se suponía que debía estar ahí (Itachi), no estaba.

.

Tras el primero bocado, Sasuke murió.

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

Si Itachi compitiera en un concurso en retener las risas, seguramente sería el peor y el primero en ser descalificado. Carcajadas enormes echaba el mayor, casi terminando en el suelo con dolor en el estómago y no precisamente similar al dolor estomacal que ahora sentía su hermano menor.

.

—**¡Gracias! ¡Eres muy considerado al burlarte!** — refutó Sasuke apartándose de ahí para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, que, de milagro aun tenía. Tras varios minutos soportando ver a su hermano mayor revolcándose aun de la risa con total madurez, finalmente Itachi lo miró.

.

—**¿Has considerado la posibilidad de ser cómico en lugar de artes plásticas? **— al pelinegro le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo — **¿Sabes que lo que hiciste fue casi suicidio, verdad?** — Sasuke no le contestó, solo tomó más agua, reteniéndola en su boca inflando las mejillas.

.

—**Era demasiado tarde y no tenía dinero ¿Qué harías tú?**

**.**

—**Ligarme a la dependiente de cualquier tienda 24 horas y listo, me llevaría cualquier cosa sin pagar** — Sasuke casi estampó la cabeza en la barra de la cocina.

.

—**Si, bueno, afortunadamente no soy como tú **— Itachi se encogió de hombros, saltando al sofá acomodándose hábilmente para encender la televisión —** ¿Y bien?**

**.**

—**¿Y bien qué, hermanito?**

**.**

—**Me marcaste como mil veces, se suponía que al menos te encontraría aquí para cuando llegara**

**.**

—**¿No pensarías que te invitaría a comer, cierto?** — Sasuke se sonrojó un poco, mirando hacia otro lado — **Salí por ahí. Por cierto ¿Cómo que no tenías dinero? ¿No se supone que ayer te pagaban? **— el menor casi escupió el agua mientras se sentaba en el sofá individual, a un lado de él.

.

—**A-Ah si…sobre eso…me despidieron** — Itachi se azoró, bajando las piernas del sofá para sentarse y verlo.

.

—**¿De la cafetería?** — el acusado solo pudo asentir — **¡Dime por favor que al menos te tiraste a la cajera!**

**.**

—**¡Por dios, Itachi, esto es serio!** — el mayor rió luego de eso.

.

—**¡Tú ligándote a una chica también es de lo más serio! **—El menor casi se va de boca al piso—** Bien, entonces ¿Qué sucedió?** - y tras un largo suspiró Sasuke le contó todo, desde que estaba a punto de reprobar una materia, pasando por la fastidiosa tarea de estudiar, recorriendo sus insomnios, llegando a la forma tan estúpida en que fue despedido, finalizando su recorrido a como fue casi secuestrado y llevado a la fuerza a la casa de un hermano compulsivo en sobreprotección y su hermana con un incipiente odio hacia su persona — **¿Huiste?**

**.**

—**Eso precisamente** — confesó Sasuke mirando la profundidad de su vaso vacío.

.

—**¿…Y?** — el hermano menor encarnó una ceja ante la pregunta inconclusa — **¿Aceptaste la propuesta de ese chico raro?**

**.**

—**¡Te estoy diciendo que huí, obviamente no lo hice!** — Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.

.

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué no aceptaste? ¡El triple, Sasuke, te pagarían el triple sino es que hasta más!**

**.**

—**¡Es una casa de locos, además, su hermana me odió en el instante en que me vio!** — el mayor negó sintiendo rabia, queriendo ahorcar a Sasuke — **¡Me secuestraron! ¿Qué no ves?**

**.**

—**Ay, por el amor a Jashin, si estás diciéndome que casi te encantó la chica **— Sasuke se atragantó con su propia saliva, sintiendo todo su rostro calentarse de la vergüenza —** Ojos verdes, cabello rosa, ¡un ángel del cielo!**

**.**

—_"Un ángel con un serio problema de actitud"_ — pensó para sí mismo recordando que casi le habia gritado que no era bienvenido ahí — **co-como sea, no iba a aceptar de todas maneras, no planeó ser tutor de nadie y menos cuando yo estoy a punto de reprobar**

**.**

—**¿Y eso se debe a…?** — Ahí estaba de nuevo. Hablar con Itachi sobre su rendimiento académico era lo mismo que hablar con Fugaku. Un infierno que terminaba con una eterna plática sobre los deberes y responsabilidades.

.

¿Inventarse una excusa? Realmente no era como que estuviese haciendo las cosas mal, ni siquiera era por ser flojo, únicamente se habia desviado de la historia que debía estudiar trasportándose a una historia completamente diferente. Algo que le habia llamado mucha más la atención.

.

—**E-Esto…está muy oscuro, ¿Por qué no has abierto las cortinas? Seguramente hay un día hermoso y…** — quedó con una mueca de frustración al abrir las persianas de par en par en su intento de desviar la conversación. Estaba lloviendo _— "¿Qué tiene Dios en mi contra?"_

_._

—**Si, si, muy bello, ¿Qué decías?**

**.**

—**La historia es muy aburrida ¿sabes? ¡Estudio artes, no tumbas empolvadas!**

**.**

—**Leer es interesante**

**.**

—**Las revistas de peinados y cremas para el cabello no cuentan** — Itachi rió.

.

El hermano mayor de Sasuke era estilista. Por eso su extremo gusto por las cosas lindas. Era más bien una afición a ellas. De porte agraciado, a más de una de sus clientes le habia fascinado la manera en que Itachi sonreía eso sin contar su admirable personalidad y su ya conocida belleza.

.

—**Entonces…** — el mayor carraspeó — **¿hacemos como que soy un hermano severo o me vas a hablar claro de una vez?** — Luego de eso, Sasuke no tuvo más opción que contarle.

.

Sobre su recién afición a las historias orientales donde abundaba un término en general que ni él mismo sabía el porqué le había llamado la atención.

.

Ninjas.

.

.

**_/ - / - /_**

**_._**

**_._**

Los días lluviosos fastidiaban a Sasori. Siempre maldecía ante la temperatura tan baja del clima. Detestaba la humedad, pero, si al menos eso hacía feliz a su hermana, quien lo habia estado ignorando todo ese rato mientras almorzaban juntos prestando más atención en la lluvia de afuera que en su comida, le hacía feliz a él también.

.

—**Sakura **— la pelirrosa volvió a la realidad, borrando la sonrisa alegre que tenía mientras veía la lluvia — **come, se enfriará tu comida**

**.**

—**No quiero comer **— dijo ella frunciendo el ceño mientras jugueteaba con su tenedor.

.

—**¿Qué quieres entonces?** — los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaron con astucia.

.

—**Sabes lo que quiero **— y tras decir eso, volvió su vista a la lluvia. Sasori suspiró, apartando los cubiertos para luego tomar la servilleta y llevársela a la boca —** quiero…conocer el mar, sentirlo**…

.

—**¿Te construyo un baño más grande?** — Sakura frunció el ceño, mirándolo con enfado — **¿Y ahora que dije?**

**.**

—**Eres un tonto** — soltó ella llevándose un trozo de papa a la boca con disgusto.

.

—**¿Qué? Si el problema es que te gusta el agua incluso puedo mandar a hacer una piscina**

**.**

—**En verdad no lo entiendes ¿cierto? **— Sasori volvió a suspirar, esta vez subiendo los codos solo para entrelazar sus manos a la altura de su mentón.

.

—**Bueno, si me hablaras más seguido podría hacerlo**

**.**

—**No es lo mismo estar en una regadera que sentir la arena en tus pies junto a la sal del mar** — el pelirrojo se azoró un poco — **me gusta la lluvia, es fría pero también…muy, muy cálida** — sonaba melancólica, soñadora, triste y mil cosas más y, podía entenderla, porque desde que sus padres habian muerto el mundo de Sakura se volvió prácticamente aquella habitación de la que no podía salir sin vigilancia. A través de las bardas que rodeaban su casa, Sakura poco a poco olvidaba lo que era el exterior. Debido a su condición Sasori no tuvo otro remedio que cuidarla excesivamente, pero él también tenía asuntos que resolver. Las responsabilidades, no solo de estar al pendiente de ella, sino de su familia, los gastos, los negocios, todo, él también se habia privado de libertades pero no comparado como las de ella —** ya casi…no recuerdo como es el mundo ¿sabes?**

**.**

—**Es mejor así, Sakura **— confesó Sasori, poniéndose de pie — **el mundo que conociste es muy diferente ahora** — Sakura lo miró con cierta tendencia a querer entristecerse con sus palabras —** es cruel, ambicioso, lleno de problemas **— suspiró — **es mejor que no sepas lo deformado que es el mundo ahora**

**.**

—**¿Estas…seguro que es así?** — el hermano mayor miró con sorpresa a la pelirrosa, estaba sonriendo.

.

—_"Le sonríe…"_ — miró por la ventana — _"¿a la lluvia?"_

_._

—**¿Por qué…algo tan hermoso puede ser tan cruel? **— se refería a todo. A los árboles. A la lluvia. Sasori no habló luego de eso — **perdí el apetito** — y tras decir eso, Sakura se puso de pie y se retiró, dejando al pelirrojo solo.

.

.

**_/ - / - /_**

**_._**

**_._**

Se creía afortunado o con una mala suerte increíble. Haber convencido a Itachi de no decirle nada a sus padres habia sido tan difícil como haberse rebajado a pedirle dinero para la universidad, eso, mas para los gastos que tenía en el mantenimiento del departamento, junto a las compras que necesitaba hacer para sobrevivir.

.

Pero, que hubiese aceptado no significado que no le pediría algo a cambio.

.

_¿Recuerdas a tu compañera esa, la rubia? ¿Me la presentarías?_

_._

Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro avergonzado tras pedirle a Ino, su compañera de taller, una cita para con su hermano mayor.

.

—_"Ese idiota…"_ — pensó en Itachi, claro está. Era el segundo día lloviendo y él estaba de lo más fastidiado. Su resfriado simplemente no desaparecería y lo que menos quería era tomarse la molestia de ir a un médico — ¡**A-Achu!** — estornudó con fuerza, restregándose la nariz del mismo modo. Agradecía eternamente haber cogido su abrigo esa mañana como también agradecía haberlo encontrado bajo toda esa montaña de ropa que no habia mandado a lavar debido a la falta de tiempo y, obviamente de dinero.

.

También se restregó los ojos, no habia podido dormir gracias a Itachi y a su obsesión insana por el orden y la limpieza. Lo habia arrastrado a limpiar de punta a punta el departamento, lo cual, en otra situación y si se lo hubiese pedido de otra manera, lo habría agradecido, sin embargo, tener que estar pasando penurias al levantarse casi a las 7 de la mañana para asistir a la universidad al mayor no le importó.

.

Tanto era su sueño que ni siquiera evitó chocarse contra la espalda de Kiba, amigo suyo aspirante a veterinario.

.

—**¿Sasuke?**

**.**

—**Ah…lo siento **— bostezó el pelinegro.

.

—**Pero hombre, si tienes una cara terrible ¿tuviste mal sexo anoche? **— el Matsuoka solo se esmeró en abrir su ojo izquierdo para verlo con incredulidad.

.

—**¿Por qué todos suponen eso**? — el de cabello castaño rió — **solo no dormí bien, mi hermano llegó de visita**

**.**

—**Ya veo. Ah, por cierto, los chicos quieren ir a beber algo, no sabía si decirte, ya sabes, por tus turnos en la cafetería y esas cosas **— golpe directo, pensó el pelinegro, recordando que ahora estaba desempleado.

.

—**Iré, necesito distraerme** — confesó.

.

—**Pero ¿Qué no tienes que ir a trabajar?** — Sasuke suspiró.

.

—**Ya no tengo trabajo, me despidieron**

**.**

—**¿Es enserio?**

**.**

—**Ajá, así que si tienes alguna idea de donde pueda conseguir otro empleo en tiempo record, avísame **— dijo con sarcasmo aunque por dentro sabía que era urgente conseguir uno para no seguir dependiendo de Itachi, al igual que no soportaría la idea de tener que aguantarlo más en su departamento.

.

—**De hecho, en donde trabaja mi novia creo que están buscando un jardinero, ya sabes, en una casa de ricachones **— A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos. No era como que amara la botánica y esas cosas, pero no por algo Mikoto siempre agradecía que, al ir de visita, fuera su hijo menor quien se encargara de todos sus rosales. Era algo así como él y las plantas se entendían bastante bien.

.

—**¿Hablas enserio?**

**.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Demasiado femenino para ti?** — bromeó el castaño.

.

—**Es lo que menos me interesa ahora** — lo meditó un poco — **¿tu novia? ¿tienes novia?** — el de ojos afilados se sonrojó, riéndose un poco debido a ello.

.

—**Si, bueno…una larga historia. Entonces ¿quieres que le pregunte?**

**.**

—**Dios bendito, claro que sí**

**.**

**.**

**_/ - / - /_**

**_._**

**_._**

Tercer día y ni los pronósticos del canal del clima le daban esperanzas de que ese día fuera diferente al de ayer. Lluvioso.

.

—**Estoy empezando a creer que comenzaré a odiar la lluvia** — Estornudo tras estornudo, cada vez más sonoros para luego estremecerse. Se abrazó buscando algo de calor. Kiba venía delante suyo y solo se había detenido tras escuchar el poderoso sonido de resfriado de su amigo.

.

—**Venga ¿estás bien?** — Sasuke solo alzó su mano cubierta por unos guantes negros en señal de seguir vivo. El gabán de Itachi apenas y lo mantenía caliente en ese 'esplendoroso' día en el que posiblemente conseguiría trabajo gracias a la novia del castaño que amablemente les había ofrecido a ir al lugar que sería su próximo trabajo para evaluarlo — **ya no falta mucho, solo un par de cuadras más**

**.**

Continuaron caminando colina arriba y mientras avanzaban, debido a la lluvia igual, Sasuke casi no podía reconocer en que calle se encontraban. Desde hace como 20 minutos venían caminando bajo la lluvia.

.

Los últimos 100 metros prefirieron correr al sentir arreciar aquel diluvio, terminando bajo el umbral de lo que parecía una residencia muy lujosa, que, hasta ese momento, Sasuke no se habia detenido a verla bien, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

.

Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de 10 segundos después de que la puerta se abrió para que Sasuke reaccionara, retrocediera un poco para mirar la fachada de aquella mansión para volver a mirar a la chica familiar que los recibía.

.

—_"Debe ser una broma"_

_._

_._

**_/ - / - /_**

**_._**

**_._**

No podía, simplemente no daba crédito a la suerte que le habia tocado tener. Para nada buena.

.

—**Es por aquí** — la chica de cabello rojizo y piel apiñonada los guío en todo ese trayecto, que, Sasuke ya se conocía.

.

Nuevamente estaba ahí, a través de esa lujosa mansión. No se sorprendería si se llegase a topar con aquel pelirrojo o mucho peor, con la pelirrosa.

.

—**Esto…no entiendo ¿ya habías venido aquí antes?** — le preguntó Kiba, arrimándosele para no ser tan obvio, cosa que no estaba logrando.

.

—**E-Es un larga historia **— contestó el pelinegro sintiendo de pronto mucho calor, obligándose a desabotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa ante el nervio y la desesperación que le producía volver a ese lugar. Solo quería huir de ahí nuevamente, pero sería de poca educación tras haber sido él quien le pidió a Kiba que lo llevara ahí — _"Claro, si hubiese sabido que era aquí…" _— casi lloró internamente. Tragó grueso, llegando finalmente a la cocina. Miró a todos lados — **esto…**

**.**

—**Sasori-dono salió, asi que demorará en regresar** — Sasuke rió con nervios agradeciendo eso — **Kiba, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se trataba de él?** — el castaño, quien desde hace unos minutos tenía curiosidad por saber cómo es que su novia conocía al pelinegro, preguntó.

.

—**Espera, ¿Cómo rayos se conocen?**

**.**

—**No es como que nos conozcamos en realidad **— se adelantó a contestar el pelinegro — **de hecho, creo que te lo contaré luego, ahora solo necesito irme de aquí **— Amaru frunció el ceño.

.

—**¿Qué no fue usted quien pidió venir?**

**.**

—**Si, bueno…** — Sasuke carraspeó un poco —** si hubiese sabido que era aquí, yo nunca…**

**.**

—**¡Señorita Sakura!** — escucharon claramente los tres y casi al mismo tiempo voltearon hacia las ventanas que daban hacia el jardín. Amaru corrió hacia donde estaba su rubia compañera para apoyarla.

.

—**¿Qué sucede?** — siendo francos, Sasuke no le puso la más mínima atención a su castaño amigo, de hecho, no le puso atención a nada más a su alrededor, solo a la lluvia que caía y a ella en cuanto la vio.

.

Tan alegre, que parecía ignorar completamente la frialdad de las gotas caer. Dando mil vueltas, en donde las ondas de aquel delgado vestido se mecían al ritmo que ella las hacia bailar. Descalza, sin signo de incomodidad.

.

Abriendo la boca, dejando que la lluvia misma refrescara su garganta y aliviara su caliente rostro. Llena de sonrisas, todas para el cielo. Y mientras las chicas de la servidumbre han llegado hasta ella e intentan detenerla, Sasuke no puede dejar de mirarla. Tan divertida que juega a que la atrapen. Riendo.

.

Solo cuando creyó haber tenido suficiente, se dejó caer en la húmeda hierba. Como un ángel de papel, tan frágil pero tan llena de vida.

.

—**C-creo que…** — Amaru apareció toda empapada en la entrada de la cocina con el aliento por los suelos —** que dejaremos esto para después**

**.**

—**Opino lo mismo **— Se adelantó a decir Kiba, y cuando tomó por el hombro a Sasuke para decirle que era mejor irse, este, en ningún momento se apartó de la ventana — **¿Sasuke?**

**.**

—**La quiero** — la pareja de novios se miró sin comprender — **la vacante de jardinero**

**.**

—**¿Qué?**

**.**

—**¿Sasuke, estás seguro? **— y un hecho fantástico para Kiba, quien llevaba años de conocer a Sasuke y sus renuentes ganas por sonreír abiertamente, ocurrió. Sasuke sonrió.

.

—**Si…** — los volteó a mirar por breves segundos para luego volver su vista a la ventana, viendo la batalla incesante del personal intentando convencer a esa chica cundida de la risa —** la tomo**

** .**

**.**

**(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)**

**.**

* * *

_**C**omentarios:_

Primero, a quienes no tienen cuenta pero me dejan sus reviews, los contestaré aquí. Quiero ser pareja con todos/todas.

**letty-1610:** Abriste la herida recordándome que Sin apariencias acabó jajajaja mentira. Muchas gracias por pensar así de mis historias, me hace feliz que te gusten tanto, espero que esta también lo haga. Saludos españoles recibidos, Saludos mexicanos enviados :)

**musalunna**: Si, otro! ja ja bueno, ya es miércoles así que espero te guste ñee. Besos.

_**N**otas:_

Bieeeen. Aquí el capítulo 2. ¿Ya mas o menos se ve de que va tratando? ¡Apareció el amor de mi vida, Itachi! Escribir de él con una personalidad loca definitivamente me entretuvo ja ja ja pero sigue siendo un poco complicado.

No me gusta ser...amm mala con Sakura, es que de eso va la trama ja ja creo que tengo un complejo por hacer sufrir a mis personajes, pero como el ambiente de esta historia es diferente (mas de la vida ordinaria) habrá de todo ñeee.

_Próximo capítulo: __**Valle de lágrimas**_

_**-**_**_ Hubo alguien que se ocupó por un largo tiempo del jardín_**

**_- ¿Quien fue?_**

**_- Fui yo, entrometido_**

_/ - / - /_

_- **¡Sakura vuelve!**_

**_- ¡Detenla!_**

**_- ¡Espera, por favor...!_**

_El ángel finalmente no había soportado más y se había quebrado ante sus ojos._

_..._

Espero poder actualizar el otro **MIÉRCOLES**, si es que no me surge algún imprevisto, de ser así, bueno, espero entiendan.

Si les gusta, ya saben que con un pequeño comentario me hacen inmensamente feliz! Ya saben que los respondo todos :D

Y, antes de que me vaya, la verdad, una amiga me obligó (aay si xD), a crear una cuenta de , y pues ahora ya tengo. Soy nueva en eso je je, se los dejó por aquí por si quieren preguntarme algo, no sé, ja ja, apenas estoy aprendiendo. De todos modos lo dejaré en mi perfil igual.

: / / a s k . f m / e (Solo quiten los espacios)

JA NE!


	3. Valle de lágrimas

**_Valle de lágrimas_**

* * *

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

A Sasuke le habían inculcado que, cada vez que viese un obstáculo demasiado grande, el chiste no era enfrentarlo, sino rodearlos y así seguir avanzando, sin embargo, parecía que ni un simple consejo podía seguir al pie de la letra.

.

—**¡Sasuke, algo se quema! **—Su mano ardía y su semblante de bobo se transformó a uno de pánico y dolor juntos para luego gritar.

.

—**¡Maldición!**

**_. _**

Si no había podido dormir era por culpa de su mala cabeza o de la estúpida emoción del momento que lo había llevado a tomar una decisión apresurada la cual lo estaba carcomiendo. La situación, y no precisamente como estado civil, de Sasuke, había cambiado.

.

—**¡I-Ite-tete!** —chilló sintiendo la poca gentileza de Itachi al curar su mano con una quemadura de primer grado gracias a su 'maravillosa' idea de ponerse a soñar y al mismo tiempo tomar la manija hirviendo de la tetera.

.

—**¿Es que no puedes hacer algo bien? ¡El agua, incluso hasta el agua se te quema, Sasuke!** —lo reprendió el mayor poniéndole un parche en la zona más sensible de la palma con fuerza solo para hacerlo chillar más—** tu, viviendo de soltero, no quiero ni imaginarme el día en que te consigas una novia **—El menor solo viró el rostro apenado— **ya está**

** .**

—**Genial, porque tengo prisa **—Tan pronto estuvo listo, solo cogió el gabán de Itachi y sus llaves.

.

—**Claro, te lo presto** —ironizó el mayor viendo cada uno de los andares del pelinegro de cabello alocado— **¿Ya te vas?**

** .**

—**Es obvio ¿no?**

** .**

—**Vaya, pero cuanta alegría destilas por tu nuevo empleo** —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco de una manera muy graciosa—,** creí que habías dicho que no volverías a esa casa**

** .**

—**F-fue un…fue algo**… —se terminó por estampar la mano en el rostro—… **solo ignóralo ¿quieres?**

** .**

—**¿Estás seguro de que no es por la chica? **—Los colores vergonzosos asaltaron el rostro de Sasuke y en su intento por tranquilizarse solo lograba que Itachi supusiera que sí era por eso.

.

—**So-Solo lo estoy haciendo porque estoy necesitado de dinero**—aclaró carraspeando—** además, voy como el jardinero, no como su tutor, no quiero tener un contacto más cercano aparte del de las plantas, no quiero tener nada que ver con ella ni con su hermano ¿queda claro?** —Itachi soltó una risilla— **¡Apóyame!**

** .**

—**Si, si, claro…, entonces ¿a que hora volverás?**

** .**

—**Esto...** —miró su reloj. Al menos en el café sabía exactamente sus horas de trabajo, en cambio, al tener su nuevo empleo ni siquiera habían acordado sobre las jornadas que haría, ni mucho menos había acordado el salario que le pagarían. Terminó por darse un golpe en la pared más cercana.

.

—**¿Qué? ¿Aceptaste sin acordar nada?** —se burló— **y sigues diciendo que no es por la chica**

** .**

—**¡Que no es por ella que…! **—se rindió, bufando al final. No tenía porque asegurarle nada a él, aunque si podía reprenderse asi mismo por la actitud tan torpe que había tenido hace apenas un par de días ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza al aceptar tan abiertamente y luego irse sin decir nada?— _"fu-fue por ella…"_ —pensó con vergüenza, porque en ese momento solo existía la felicidad que podía ver en esa sonrisa acalorada, en la manera en que jugaba y en la manera en que él la veía. Sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su pequeño desliz de emociones—** te llamaré cuando termine**

** .**

—**Si, bueno… **—Sasuke entrecerró los ojos viendo ya únicamente el palillo de los dangos dulces que había comprado esta mañana siendo jugueteado por los labios de su hermano— **¿irás vestido así? **—El pelinegro menor se dio un vistazo fugaz a si mismo.

.

—**¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?**

** .**

—**Nada, solo que…** —Itachi suspiró— **pareces un pordiosero, por dios Sasuke, vas a ver a una chica, arréglate **—Y el último sonido que el mayor escuchó fue el terrible azote de la puerta— **ah, algún día vendrá a mi pidiéndome consejos de belleza**

.

**/ - / - /**

.

Iba sin esperar nada.

.

No. Si esperaba algo.

.

—_"No toparme con ninguno de ellos"_ —rogaba mientras caminaba ya colina arriba. Estaba ansioso, nervioso y con un claro trastorno de personalidad. Apenas hace 3 días había aceptado y lo atribuía al _'lapsus brutus'_ que había tenido cuando miró a aquella chica. No le tomó ni medio segundo decidir que quería pasar más días ahí viéndola, sin embargo, cuando se le hubo pasado cayó en la realidad_— "¡Esa chica me odia!"_ —Sin ningún motivo, aparentemente.

.

Y ahora estaba ahí, caminando como si los pies le pesaran como el plomo. No quería, pero a la vez si. Pero a la vez no.

.

—_"Dios bendito, soy peor que una embarazada" _—se recriminó mentalmente. Se había detenido un par de metros antes de la entrada. Con el semblante agobiado aun debatiéndose en que si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, junto a un suspiro resignado, tocó— _"Por el dinero…"_ —Porque estaba en la quiebra.

.

.

**_/ - / - /_**

.

.

—**Ya me dijeron que hoy no desayunaste apropiadamente **—En todo ese rato que el pelirrojo llevaba en su habitación, la pelirrosa no había perdido la atención en aquel enorme peluche en forma de conejo blanco. Jalándole las orejas, jugando a hacerle trenzas, sentada arriba de la cama y de espaldas al enorme ventanal en la esquina del amplio cuarto— **Sakura **—la llamó como si estuviese regañando, no a una adolescente de 16 años, sino a una niña de 6.

** .**

—**No tenía hambre** —respondió suavemente la muchacha sin apartar la vista del conejo. Movía su cabeza de lado a lado, inspeccionando su arte, mirando los diferentes ángulos en el que creía que se veía mejor su peluche.

.

—**Últimamente no comes como se debe, sabes que no debes descuidar tu salud** —Y las manos de Sakura soltaron las orejas del conejo para mirarlo de reojo con frialdad.

.

—**¿Cuál salud, Sasori?** —dejó de mirar al de ojos cafés volviendo a su conejo— **ocúpate de la casa, de los asuntos que dejo papá, de todo, menos de mi, ya que parece que eso te causa un problema mayor** —espetó ella y Sasori no pudo evitar sentir culpa. Si bien él habia querido hacer las cosas bien desde que sus padres habían muerto, todo el peso habia recaído en él y en ocasiones solo deseaba despertar sin saber nada. Sakura era su prioridad ante todo y parecía que le estaba dando menos importancia.

.

Suspiró, metiendo las manos en su pantalón de lino.

.

—**Es mi deber cuidarte**

** .**

—**Más bien tu castigo** — Estaban a punto de iniciar otra pelea hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Sakura habia perdido cualquier sentido de la educación así que hizo de oídos sordos al llamado.

.

—**Adelante** —respondió el mayor. Shion, aquella rubia curiosa de hermosos ojos verdes-azulado, apareció con esa actitud de temor. Si bien, Sasori mostraba una imagen de autoridad porque era quien ahora mandaba en las decisiones de su familia, parecía que ella, al igual que el resto del personal, le tenían más miedo a su hermana menor— **¿Qué pasa?**

** .**

—**Esto… sobre el jardinero, acaba de llegar. Amaru le está mostrando el jardín**

** .**

—**¿Jardinero?** —La rubia se tensó sintiendo la mirada ártica de Sakura— **¿Qué jardinero?**

** .**

—**Alguien debe ocuparse de las plantas y las flores de mamá, Sakura** —La pelirrosa lo laceró con la mirada.

.

—**Yo me ocupaba de eso **— cuando aun podía salir y no tenía que hacerlo a escondidas en el jardín.

.

—**Eso era antes, necesito que evites esos climas extremos** —Sakura frunció los labios en una mueca de claro disgusto— **gracias Shion, enseguida bajo y**… —Tan pronto se puso de pie, caminó a paso decidido rodeando por detrás a su hermano mayor para dirigirse a la puerta. Shion se apartó violentamente temiendo que le hiciera algo— **¿Sakura, que haces?** —Aquellos ligeros vestidos que acostumbraba a usar, sin mangas, completamente frescos, para nada la hacían ver enferma o algo similar, es más, parecía una niña berrinchuda en un cuerpo de mujer adulta. Una niña.

.

—**Voy a conocer al idiota que pretende ocupar el trabajo que me pertenece **—Y tras decir su amenaza salió echando humo. Sasori suspiró pero junto a una pequeña risa.

.

.

**/ - / - /**

**.**

**.**

—**Estos son los rosales, debes de regarlos cada…**

** .**

—**Cuando la tierra este muy seco, una vez a la semana ¿no?** —Amaru se azoró ante la rápida y acertada respuesta— **a-ah, yo**… —carraspeó un poco— **solía ocuparme del jardín de mi madre**

** .**

—**Así que tienes experiencia ¿eh?** —bromeó la de piel apiñonada. Sasuke se había deshecho del gabán de Itachi puesto que la lluvia había parado. Comenzó a escuchar las indicaciones de lo que sería, finalmente, su nuevo empleo. Miró a su izquierda, eran un sinfín de plantas y al final, casi en la esquina donde estaba aquella casa del árbol sin terminar, debajo de ella había un pequeño huerto, al parecer, muy descuidado.

.

—**¿Quién se hacia cargo de esto?** —se aventuró a preguntar, volviendo a recorrer su vista por todas las plantas vistosas que, aunque parecían estar en perfecto estado, al agacharse para ver la conexión entre sus raíces y el suelo, estaban muy secas y enfermas_— "Vaya, que desastre"_ —Sasuke escuchó a la muchacha suspirar y entonces entendió— **yo…no debí preguntar ¿cierto?**

** .**

—**La madre de Sasori-dono amaba cuidar de ellas** —Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro de la muchacha al acariciar la hoja de una de esas plantas—** desde que la condición de la señorita Sakura empeoró, el tiempo que empleaba aquí se lo dedicó a su hija. Cuando murió…**

** .**

—**Ya nadie se ocupó de esto ¿cierto? **—La de ojos azules negó sonriendo— **¿Ah no?**

.

—**Aunque sabía que no debía, hubo alguien que se ocupó por un largo tiempo del jardín** —A Sasuke le asaltó la curiosidad. La persona que le había dado vida nuevamente a un jardín de ese calibre debía ser muy bueno.

.

—**¿Quién fue?**

.

— **Fui yo, entrometido** —Amaru y Sasuke voltearon hacia la casa, en donde el ventanal de la sala que conectaba a la terraza del jardín estaba abierto.

.

Los hermanos Aoyama estaban ahí, Sasori con una prudente sonrisa mientras que Sakura estaba con los brazos en jarras y en esa típica posición de alguien berrinchudo, con las piernas separadas dándole más dramatismo a su pose y con ese vestidito ligero que solo hacia resaltar su estrecha cintura y sus hombros desnudos.

.

—**Sakura-san, Sasori-dono** —La joven pelirroja se estremeció un poco, indicándole a Sasuke que la siguiera para presentarlos formalmente. Al pelinegro casi le da un ataque de pánico ahí mismo—** esto…** —carraspeó antes de hablar— **Matsuoka-san será el nuevo jardinero**

.

—**E-Esto…solo dime Sasuke** —"_Genial ¿y ahora que sigue?"_

_ ._

—**Joo, ¿Qué no habías dicho que no volverías aquí?** —dijo Sasori, de lo más divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sakura estaba a su lado pero con una expresión diferente. Molesta, con fastidio, sin estar de acuerdo.

**_ ._**

—**Si te molesta, puedo irme y…**

** .**

—**Eso sería estupendo, Matsuoka-kun** —espetó Sakura ya con una sonrisa llena de malicia. Sasuke tragó grueso. Esa chica era un demonio.

.

—**Así que… ¿rechazaste mi oferta de ser tutor de mi hermana pero ahora vienes por el empleo de jardinero**? —ironizó el Aoyama, ignorando el comentario de la pelirrosa, sin poder contener la risa que le daba esa situación. Sasuke, por su parte, solo quería irse y llorar.

.

—**Esto, si…** —El pelinegro rió con nerviosismo mirando al suelo— **que ironía ¿no?**

.

—**A mí me parece una idiotez** —expresó la de ojos verdes. Su mirada, Sasuke sentía que en cualquier momento lo mataría. Era poderosamente aguda y lacerante— **Acaba con esto de una vez Sasori, y haz que regrese por donde vino**

.

—_"Sí, me odia"_ —pensó mientras intentaba buscarle lo cómico para no orinarse del miedo ahí mismo.

.

—**No lo creo, Sakura** —la pelirrosa miró a su hermano con seriedad— **asi que ¿jardinero? ¿tienes experiencia?**

** .**

—**Esto…me hacía cargo del jardín de mi madre **—Sasori mostró interés— **se dé que va todo esto asi que supongo que no tendré muchos problemas**

** .**

—**Bien, si es así, no tengo ningún problema en aceptarte** —A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos mientras a Sakura se le desorbitaron— **tienes el empleo. Amaru te entregará el uniforme, y por el dinero no te preocupes, te pagaré muy bien**

.

—**¡E-Espera! ¿Qué?** —Sasori miró a Sakura con desinterés—** ¡So-Solo míralo, se nota que es un inútil!** —El alma de Sasuke fue atacada, de forma graciosa, por una flecha. Orgullo herido— **¡Sasori! ¿Me estás oyendo?** — el pelirrojo comenzó a apartarse de ahí.

.

—**Completamente** —bromeó alzando una mano mientras seguía caminando, yendo para su estudio—** ¡Ah! ¡Y Sasuke…!**

.

—**¿Si?**

** .**

—**Que tengas suerte** —Ese había sido, el peor augurio de todos.

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

—**Y… ¿Qué tal te fue?**

.

Itachi era conocido por su buen gusto, por su adicción por los dulces y su gusto por las cosas bonitas. Aparentemente un chico superficial solo para aquellos que realmente no lo conocían. Detestaba a la gente que se vanagloriaba siendo bella cuando por dentro eran todo lo contrario. Sin sentimientos.

.

Sus manos eran mágicas, creaba imágenes hermosas y les brindaba a las personas esa confianza en sí mismas. Veía lo hermoso en lo que nadie más podía ver, sin embargo, en cuanto a las tareas del hogar se trataba, era histérico. Obsesivo por la limpieza, evitando únicamente una sola cosa que no toleraba, y ahí se parecía a su madre.

.

En la cocina era un completo desastre.

.

—**Bien…** — _"Creo"_ —pensó Sasuke con un optimismo falso mientras se encargaba de darle la vuelta al omelette del sartén. ¿A quién le había heredado sus habilidades culinarias? Era un misterio, pero seguramente no a Mikoto.

.

—**¿Y…?** —preguntó con interés malicioso el mayor, trepándose al sofá, colocando sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo para ver al menor en la cocina— **¿Viste a la chica? **—A Sasuke le dio una especie de petrificación momentánea al escucharlo.

.

—**¿Q-Qué…?**

.

—**Solo contesta, ¿la viste?** —Al pelinegro menor no le dio más remedio que contestarle.

.

—**Si, si la vi, y a su hermano también ¿satisfecho?**

** .**

—**Frustrado más que nada** —Sasuke lo miró de reojo mientras movía el sartén— **¿Cómo es posible que mi tonto hermano tenga tan poco sentido de la moda? ¡Es una chica por el amor de dios!**

** .**

—**Una chica que me odia **—aclaró el acusado— **me detesta**

.

—**Algo le habrás hecho** —dijo Itachi con voz pícara.

.

—**Si claro, no soy tú**

** .**

—**Hmm** —emitió el mayor mordiendo su gomita dulce con forma de lombriz mientras parecía meditar— **entonces… **—masticó— **¿te odia sin razón aparente?**

** .**

—**Eso parece** —dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro, como si eso fuera un problema muy grande para él y, hasta cierto punto lo era. No quería estar en un lugar en donde se sintiera incómodo, pero vamos, lo hacia por el dinero.

.

—**Vaya problema** —continuó dándole un segundo mordisco a su golosina— **pero es guapa ¿no?** —Esta vez a Sasuke le saltaron los ojos, consiguiendo tomar el sartén mal, quemándose un poco.

.

—**¡Deja de distraerme!** —el de coleta baja rió.

.

—**Vamos Sasuke, en toda mi vida no te he conocido a ninguna novia, estoy comenzando a pensar que eres…ya sabes…**

** .**

—**¡Si, si es guapa, y mucho! ¿Ya eres feliz?** —Itachi embozó una sonrisa bastante amplia— **pero que sea linda no quiere decir que me agrade su horrenda actitud**

.

—**Bueno, dijiste que estaba enferma ¿no? ¿No puedes ser un poco más considerado?**

**.**

—**Hmp, ella no lo es conmigo y ni siquiera me conoce**

** .**

—**¡Es como una historia de amor! **—Suficiente. Pensó el más pequeño; tomó el sartén con todo el omelette y se lo aventó a su hermano mayor para luego iniciar una guerra comestible que duró toda la tarde.

.

.

**_/ - / - /_**

**_._**

**_._**

Su primer día en su segundo trabajo no había sido tan deseado como el primero. Pensar que se independizaría lo había animado mucho en su primer día en la cafetería, pero, con el paso de los días, semanas, meses, había perdido ese 'toque' y ahora, que empezaría a ver nuevamente el signo de pesos en su cuenta bancaria, cortesía de su padre, ni aun así mostraba signo de felicidad.

.

—_"Y cómo hacerlo si en esta casa soy como un extraño entrometido"_ —pensó en ella y en la forma en que su llegada no había sido muy bien vista. Pero vamos, a ella no le debía rendir cuentas, en todo caso a su hermano, quien sería quien le pagaría. A ella solamente debía ignorarla.

.

—**Ah, parece que ya estás listo ¿te quedó bien el uniforme?** —preguntó amablemente Shion tras salir a la segunda terraza que conectaba la cocina con el jardín.

.

—**Si, gracias** —agradeció el pelinegro_— "Bien, al menos no todos son como ella"_ —pensó con alivio.

.

Era algo demasiado simple. Unos pantalones casi militares de color verde junto a una camisa polo de algodón color lila, junto al cinturón en donde tendría un par de herramientas a la mano.

.

—**¿Amaru-chan ya te dio instrucciones?** —Sasuke asintió— **bien, entonces puedes comenzar cuando quieras** —Y tras esa sonrisa, Sasuke se mordió el labio, pero no por ella, sino porque había algo que lo mantenía intranquilo— **¿tienes alguna duda?**

** .**

—**D-De hecho**… —carraspeó mirando a la ventana de la habitación del segundo piso, el cubo que sobresalía de la fachada. Tragó grueso evitando ver directamente a la persona que estaba de pie observándolo— **¿e-ella va a estar mirándome todo el rato?** —Shion comprendió poco después de que miró a la pelirrosa desde su habitación, con una claro disgusto en el rostro. Rió con nervios.

.

—**Je, descuida, la señorita Sakura no muerde**

** .**

—**En realidad me preocupa que quiera matarme** —La rubia volvió a reír— **¿puedo preguntar algo?** —Shion asintió— **¿ella siempre ha sido así? **—La muchacha suspiró casi entristeciéndose — **se que no es mi problema y estoy al tanto de su enfermedad pero… **—Para cuando quiso mirar de nuevo a la pelirrosa, ella ya no estaba— _"se ha ido" —_sin embargo, que lo hubiese hecho no hizo sentir mejor a Sasuke, es más, incluso a él mismo se le había bajado el ánimo.

.

—**La señorita Sakura no siempre fue así, ella… digamos que la pérdida de sus padres le afectó mucho y el hecho de que su enfermedad haya perjudicado su salud, digamos que le hizo perder la confianza en todos, incluso en ella misma, aislándose, volviéndose fría para…**

.

—**Para evitar que le hicieran daño** —musitó Sasuke volviendo a mirar a la ventana por tercera vez esperando verla. Nada.

.

—**Así es** —Permanecieron en silencio y en ese momento Sasuke se replanteó un poco las cosas. Quizá la estaba juzgando pero, ella tampoco tenía el derecho de tratarlo mal, después de todo, ella tampoco sabía sobre él—** Sasuke-san**

** .**

—**Solo dime Sasuke**

** .**

—**¿Usted tiene hermanos?**

** .**

—**Si, un hermano mayor **—la rubia sonrió—** ¿qué?**

** .**

—**Entonces ¿puede entender lo que puede sentir ella? Lo que Sasori-dono hace por ella es maravilloso pero…creo que se ha olvidado de convivir con la señorita **—Ciertamente Sasuke no se iba a poner a comparar su relación con Itachi junto a la de ese par de hermanos. Eran distintas, pero, si al menos pudiese hacer algo por ella, él…

.

—_"¿Q-qué carajos estoy pensando?" _— **esto…** —tosió para cambiar el ambiente— **creo que me iré a trabajar**

** .**

—**Oh claro, suerte**

** .**

Parecía que la relación entre él y las plantas era mucho mejor que la de él con la chica pelirrosa y, no era como le importase mucho, a cada segundo se estaba recalcando que solo estaba ahí cumpliendo con su trabajo únicamente.

.

Pero entonces, si eso era lo único que realmente ocupaba su mente, ¿Por qué no dejaba de ver hacia la ventana?

.

Tras varios suspiros más, parecía haber encontrado el ritmo para trabajar con tranquilidad. Si bien el pelirrojo le iba a pagar de más, al menos él debía hacer un trabajo estupendo. Pudo haber seguido con esa paz interior que habia logrado encontrar hasta que los gritos provenientes del interior de la casa lo hicieron detenerse.

.

Gritos sin letra, restos de dolor y frustración. De mujer.

.

Sasuke no fue el único en sorprenderse y sentir escalofrío. La rubia y la apiñonada también corrieron a ver y el pelinegro las pudo ver intentar detener a alguien. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Llena de dolor, con el rostro húmedo, deformado en desesperación por escapar.

.

—**¡Señorita Sakura!**

.

—**¡Sakura, vuelve!** —Pudo ver al pelirrojo correr detrás de ella en su intento desesperado por sujetarla, pero se le escapó de las manos. Corrió por la calzada de piedras. Era lista, sabía que no podría salir por la puerta principal, asi que corrió por el jardín y Sasuke pudo verla con mejor claridad— **¡Matsuoka, detenla!** —Para cuando Sasuke entendió lo que la pelirrosa pretendía hacer, soltó las tijeras de podar y corrió hacia el huerto. A un costado habían varias cajas arrinconadas, Sakura las usaría como montaña para escalar y saltar la barda.

.

—**¡Oye…!** —Descalza, con los pies ya llenos de tierra, ignorando el hecho de que podría salir herida. Era más pequeña que él por lo que llegó pronto a escalar las cajas— **¡Espera por favor…! **—La libertad que Sakura reclamaba estaba ahí afuera, y la buscaría sin importar que todos estuviesen en su contra. Cuando hubo tenido casi una mano en el filo de la barda, una mano desconocida le tomó por el tobillo— **¡Por favor, espe…!** —Las pupilas de Sasuke se volvieron diminutas cuando por fin detalló su rostro de cerca.

.

Sufrimiento, un profundo dolor, desesperanza.

.

El ángel finalmente no había soportado más y se había quebrado ante sus ojos.

.

Se perdió en el mundo de matices grises que ella le mostró a través de sus ojos, como su vida. Sakura aprovechó ese aturdimiento para zafarse y finalmente cruzar la barda.

.

Un dolor palpable, que Sasuke pudo sentir en su fría piel.

.

.

(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)

.

* * *

**_C_**_omentarios_

**letty-1610:** A Sasuke le ha dado por actuar como Naruto ja ja, pero recobrará su personalidad. Creo. Gracias por tu apoyo je je, espero verte seguido por aquí. Besos!

**Nagi:** ¿Itachi infantil? No, que va xD ja ja si él es la seriedad absoluta. Gracias por tu palabras y por leer lo demás que he escrito je. Besos.

_**N**otas:_

Hola de nuevo! Me demoré un poquito, me fui a ver Brothers conflict y Free! (a nadie le importa ja ja) En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, ya los respondí todos debidamente.

Bueno, en cuanto al capítulo, traté de mostrar un poco el lado sensible y empático de este Sasuke, ya que, como lo dije antes, su personalidad es muy distinta por lo que los problemas de las personas no se le da mucho je je.

_En el próximo capítulo: **Mundo desconocido**. _

_Sakura escapa de casa para conocer el mundo que le han negado pero, ¿es lo que ella espera?_

_-¡Nadie quiere hacerlo…ni siquiera Dios…nadie!_

_-¿Has intentado ayudarte tú misma?_

_-Na-nadie nunca…ha querido ayudarme así que… ¿Cómo saber para hacerlo yo misma?_

_-Yo voy a ayudarte_

_"Si tomas mi mano y te acercas, verás como todo va a mejorar…Sasuke-kun"_

...

¿Sasuke comienza a recordar algo de su vida pasada? ujúuu. En fin, ¿comentarios? je, ya saben, soy abierta a críticas constructivas, amenazas y cosas por el estilo. Nos vemos el próximo **MIÉRCOLES**. Mi último miércoles de vacaciones :(

Besos y gracias. JA NE!

**¿Comentarios?** *sigue insistiendo* je


	4. Mundo desconocido

**_Mundo desconocido_**

* * *

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

Perdida ante los ojos de un Dios que ella creía que era injusto. Ante un mundo que todos afirmaban que era peligroso pero que ella aseguraba como hermoso.

.

Siempre pensó que la próxima vez que pudiera salir de casa lo disfrutaría al máximo y sería feliz. Muy feliz. Entonces…

.

_—"¿Por qué estoy llorando?"_ —Cuando sus ojos enfocaron los rayos del sol, lo que debió sentir como algo cálido y placentero, se sentía frío y sin vida. Su boca semi abierta con la mirada perdida sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer.

.

Su cuello giraba a medida que Sakura miraba a su alrededor. No habia niños jugando como recordaba, ni pájaros cantando. Nada.

_Es mejor que no sepas lo deformado que es el mundo ahora_

—**De-deformado…** —balbuceó como quien está aprendiendo a hablar. El sonido del claxon de un auto la hizo apartarse de en medio de la calle.

—**¡Fijate por donde caminas, estúpida!** —La abertura de sus labios se engrandeció con miedo, juntando sus manos en su pecho de manera temblorosa mientras sus débiles piernas hacían el milagro de mantenerla aun de pie.

Un mundo donde no hay risas, ni sonrisas, ni razones por las cuales hacerlo.

Sakura se desesperó, comenzando a agitarse, sintiendo al aire escasear en sus pulmones y la vista nublársele.

Cruel, cruel mundo.

Solo cerró los ojos y se puso a llorar, sintiendo el cielo también hacerlo con ella.

**_/ - / - /_**

A pesar de que nadie le echó la culpa de que se hubiese escapado, Sasuke sentía un remordimiento directo para con él mismo. La habia agarrado, la tenía en sus manos, pudo haberla sujetado y forcejar pero no la hubiese soltado y sin embargo…

—_"Ella estaba llorando"_ —Su semblante era como si fuera alguien cercano a ella y sintiera frustración, miedo y desesperación.

Alzó la mirada, casi desganada y miró como todo el personal de la mansión Aoyama se movilizaba. Yendo y viniendo con prisa. Dirigió su vista a las escaleras, Sasori ya estaba ahí, calzado de botas anti-derrapantes y todo lo necesario para no mojarse. A Sasuke le entró un coraje inesperado, prefirió morderse el labio y dejar de mirarlo.

Tras escucharlo dar varias indicaciones al resto de los hombres, ellos salieron primero en búsqueda de la chica.

—**Ustedes, vigilen la puerta por si regresa, no pudo haber ido muy lejos y quizá…** —El pelirrojo no pudo terminar de dar indicaciones puesto que Sasuke habia gruñido con toda la intención de hacerse notar— **¿Matsuoka?**

—**Ella… ella hasta allá afuera… con lluvia y frío…** —el pelirrojo encarnó una ceja sin comprender— **ella no conoce el mundo… ¡tú mismo lo dijiste!** —Esta vez alzó el rostro mirándolo enfadado.

—**¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?**

—**¡Es tu hermana, tú debiste ser el primero en seguirla…! ¡Sin dudar, sin importar si algo te sucediese a ti! ¿¡No dijiste que te estabas esforzando por protegerla?!** —Sasori frunció el ceño, acercándose a él y ambas mujeres se estremecieron temiendo que se agarrarían a golpes ahí mismo.

—**Ve al grano** —gruñó el Aoyama ya a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Sasuke no retrocedió, está muy molesto.

—**¡Entiendo…la puedo entender, el porqué se desespera tanto en conocer lo que hay allá afuera, está harta de esto, harta de la comodidad que le das!**

—**¿Estás insinuando que huyo por mi culpa?** —Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada—** sabes que puedo despedirte por lo que acabas de decir ¿cierto?**

—**¡No me importa! ¡Sal a buscarla, es lo que deberías de hacer!** —el pelinegro no esperó más, se deshizo del cinturón de herramientas y así, completamente libre para empeorar su resfriado, salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

— **¡Matsuoka! ¡Sasuke!** —Los gritos de Sasori se dejaron de escuchar a medida que Sasuke se alejaba más y más.

**_/ - / - /_**

En cualquier otra situación, en la que alguien conocido para él se hubiese perdido, no habría durado de 2 segundos de pie esperando a instrucciones.

Habría sido más fácil, cabe recalcar, puesto que al menos tendría en mente lugares específicos en los cuales buscar pero ahora, estaba buscando a una desconocida, a alguien a quien únicamente habia estado viendo con frecuencia debido a su nuevo empleo, a alguien que no hacía otra cosa que fastidiarlo con su actitud.

Alguien triste.

—"_Mierda"_ —se detuvo a tomar aire mientras miraba a todos los puntos cardinales. Su respiración se agitó más recordando que la pelirrosa estaba enferma.

_ Ella puede morir en cualquier instante…_

Recordar las palabras de Sasori junto a ese tono lúgubre y preocupado solo lo hicieron enfurecer más. Debía ser el pelirrojo y no él quien estuviese buscando a la chica como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—_"Basta Sasuke, concéntrate…, tienes que encontrarla" _—Antes de que fuera muy tarde, priorizó. La lluvia seguía reciando y solo para tomar un poco de aire para luego reanudar su búsqueda se detuvo en lo que parecía un parque— _"Piensa…es una chica que desconoce el mundo, no pudo haber ido muy lejos"_ —Y mientras esperaba que su respiración se moderara, a través del ruido que provocaba la lluvia y de todos los mil sonidos que habian demás, fue como algo nítido, como una señal, un llanto que logró oír_— "Alguien llora…"_ —Y ese sollozo se convirtió en un llanto más prolongado acercándose a gritos, Sasuke los reconoció al instante.

Atravesó el área de juegos, donde la arena de aquella caja infantil estaba húmeda y se le adhería a toda su ropa. Siguió corriendo, guiándose por el llanto hasta que acabó detrás de unos arbustos. Era ella.

Tan frágil que resultaba difícil creer que la rudeza en sus ojos en los días pasados le perteneciera a aquella persona. Completamente empapada, donde ya casi no se podían distinguir sus lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia. El pelinegro tragó grueso dejando de dar bocanadas de aire para agacharse y quedar a su lado.

—**Oye…** —Sakura alzó el rostro de manera violenta, sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado—** ¿estás bien?**

A la pelirrosa le costó trabajo distinguirlo hasta que miró sus ojos. Recorrió su cara y supo quién era.

—**Tú…** —Su respiración temblorosa le dificultaba el hablar— **¿Q-Que haces aquí?** —Sasuke no se esmeró en iniciar una conversación, únicamente quería llevarla directo a la mansión.

—**Te llevaré a tu…** —Cuando el muchacho hubo tomado su brazo para levantarla, ella se sacudió el agarre de manera brusca—** oye, solo trato de ayudarte**

—**¿Ayudarme?** —preguntó Sakura con ironía mientras entrecerraba los ojos— ¡**Nadie puede ayudarme! ¡Nadie quiere hacerlo…ni siquiera Dios…nadie! **—Tan llena de coraje con el mundo, encogió sus piernas y escondió el rostro entre ellas.

Ante esa actitud, ante ese dolor, Sasuke no pudo hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor. Debía encontrar una manera porque, aunque lo quisiese negar, un ardor en la garganta comenzó a hacerse insoportable viendo a una chica asi, con una vida por descubrir, rindiéndose.

—**Oye…** —¿Palabras de aliento, ahí, bajo la lluvia? Él era pésimo— **¿lo has intentado al menos tú misma?** —Sakura no le contestó. Rodó los ojos, esperando que ella no lo golpeara por acercársele demasiado hasta casi tocarle el hombro—** ¿has intentado ayudarte tú?**

—**¿Q-Qué…?**

—**Sientes dolor ahora pero… ¿al menos intentaste ayudarte a ti misma?** —Sakura lo miró, en medio de su incipiente sonrojo por la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo, no porque él le llamase la atención.

—**¿Ayudarme?**

** .**

—**Eso… actúas como sí… como si en verdad el mundo tuviese la culpa de todo lo que te pasa** —Sakura se enfureció.

** .**

—**¡¿Y tú quien eres para venir hablarme así?!**

** .**

—**Una persona, en este mundo que crees cruel** —la pelirrosa no pareció ablandarse— **l-lo que quiero decir, es que…no todo el mundo es así, el mundo es solo un espacio en donde vivimos y tampoco Dios tiene la culpa**

.

—**¡¿Ah no, entonces quién, yo?!**

** .**

—**No** —y Sasuke se perdió en el enigma verde que eran esos ojos. Sakura se estremeció, sintiendo desconfianza cuando aquella mano desconocida tocó su rostro**— ¿quieres un milagro? Ese Dios no te lo dará solo porque se lo pidas** —la de ojos verdes frunció el ceño.

.

—**¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no está para ayudar?** —Sasuke rió, apartando su mano.

.

—**Tu lo has dicho, para ayudar, no para resolver los problemas** Y Sakura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuvo palabras con las cuales combatir.

.

—**Na-nadie nunca…ha querido ayudarme…asi que… ¿Cómo saber para hacerlo yo misma?**

** .**

—**Bueno pues…** —Ante los ojos de Sasuke, esa chica que anteriormente tenía una cara testaruda se volvió la más frágil de todas. Le dio seguridad—** yo voy a ayudarte**

.

_Si tomas mi mano y te acercas, verás como todo va a mejorar…Sasuke-kun_

_ ._

Y durante todo el trayecto de regreso, a Sasuke le asaltó la duda de ese par de palabras que había escuchado sin razón aparente.

.

.

**_/- / - /_**

.

.

Estaba lamentándose por haberle dicho eso, ahora, prácticamente había quedado a su merced. Obligándose a cumplirle el berrinche.

.

—**¿Y… dices que la encontraste llorando en el parque? **—Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Itachi sostenía una taza de café a la altura de sus labios. Haberla convencido de que debían ir a un lugar donde pudiera refugiarse, para Sakura fue más bien una invitación a su departamento— **¿Por qué no la llevaste a su casa directamente?** — Sasuke azotó la cabeza en la pared más cercana de la cocina.

.

—**Porque hice una estupidez, por eso**

.

Haberle dicho que la ayudaría, debió de haber imaginado la mente retorcida que habia detrás de esa mirada esmeralda maliciosa cuando se hubo cansado de llorar.

.

_Ayúdame a sentir mejor_

_ Eh…claro, ¿cómo?_

_ No me lleves a casa_

.

Y asi es como a Sasuke se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de llevarla a su departamento. Estaba jodido. Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en su sala, con una frazada beige luego de que el hermano mayor del pelinegro le prestara algo de ropa limpia. Mientras más holgada, mejor, pensó él.

.

Con las piernas encogidas, cambiando los canales de la televisión con aburrimiento.

.

—**¿Se va a quedar aquí? **—Sasuke encarnó una ceja mirándolo con desaprobación ante los pensamientos poco sanos que creyó que su hermano mayor tendría— **¡Ah, no me mires así! ¡No pensé en nada, lo ju…! **—excusándose, ninguno de los dos notó que la pelirrosa se habia asomado por la barra de la cocina. Los radares que juzgaban las _'cosas lindas'_ que Itachi adoraba se dispararon, viendo aquella expresión de inocencia a través de esos bellos ojos verde esmeralda —_"Li-Linda…"_

.

—**Esto, quisiera un poco de agua** —pidió Sakura con un suave matiz que a Sasuke le sorprendió. No estaba siendo ruda ni violenta.

.

—**¿No quieres un poco de chocolate? **—le ofreció el mayor muerto de la ternura.

.

—**Emm, si, gracias…**

** .**

—**Toma** — Itachi le ofreció su taza para que probara el chocolate caliente. Tras un asentimiento al recibirlo se llevó la taza a la boca. Ambos hermanos estaban a la expectativa, uno más emocionado que el otro claro está— **¿esta bueno?** —Sasuke sostenía su propia taza, esperando que en cualquier momento que la chica escupiera el horrendo intento de Itachi por preparar chocolate caliente. Incluso se burló pensando que en cuanto la pelirosa sintiera el amargo sabor, seguramente le gritaría y su hermano mayor se daría cuenta de que la fachada de niña buena era falsa.

.

—**Está…** —Sasuke ya casi podía echarse a reír sin embargo…— **delicioso…** —Como si fuera una digna escena de comedia el menor se fue para atrás mientras que el mayor rebozaba pequeñas gotas de sangre ante la imagen que Sakura les habia dado. Un bigote espumoso en sus pequeños labios, incipiente sonrojo y ojos inocentes. Extremadamente linda.

.

—**¿No-Nos permites un momento?** —pidió Itachi arrastrando a su hermano menor lejos de la cocina, casi en el pasillo que separaba las habitaciones— **¡E-Es monísima!** —Sasuke le escupió la poca cantidad de chocolate que habia logrado sorber antes del incidente—** ¡Tienes que traerla más seguido!**

** .**

—**¿Q-qué? ¿Acaso perdiste la raz…?** —Itachi no lo dejó seguir hablando, solo sujetó sus cachetes con la fuerza de su poderosa mano y lo obligó a voltear a la cocina, donde la pelirrosa no paraba de beber aquel chocolate amargo que le habia fascinado, con devoción.

.

—**¡Es super mona! Podría arreglar su cabello, es precioso y…y también podría hacer que su piel luzca como un sol radiante y…**

** .**

—**¡Es la hermana de mi jefe, Itachi! ¿Eres imbécil? **—perdió la paciencia—** y en todo caso, si es que aún conservo el empleo esta será la primera y última vez que la traiga aquí **—el mayor casi lloró — **acabaré con esto de una buena vez** —dándole la taza a su hermano regresó a la cocina en donde Sakura ya esperaba con impaciencia a cualquier a de los dos— **Oye, escucha, creo que sería mejor si llamamos a tu…**

** .**

—**Quiero más** —ordenó la pelirrosa mostrándole su taza ya vacía.

.

—**¿Ah?**

** .**

—**Demando más chocolate, ahora** —volvió a insistir ella como si Sasuke se tratara una especie de esclavo que debía cumplir sus caprichos.

.

—**Esto no es un refugio ¿sabías?** —dijo Sasuke, enfrentándola— **tienes que volver a tu casa, seguramente tu hermano está muy…** —la pelirrosa lo ignoró, volviendo a caminar hacia la sala para seguir cambiando los canales de la televisión—** ¿Me estas escuchando?**

** .**

—**No hablaré** —advirtió ella sin siquiera mirarlo—** no hasta que me das más chocolate** —El muchacho estaba por perder la paciencia cuando la taza de la pelirrosa se le fue arrebatada de las manos por Itachi. Sakura provechó la llegada del mayor para poner su mejor cara de inocencia— **esto… ¿podrías darme más chocolate, oni-san?** —al de coleta baja casi le brillaron los ojos.

.

—**¡Eres mona!** —la pelirosa se sonrojó un poco— **¡Sasuke, ve por chocolate!**

** .**

—**¿Q-Qué…? ¡Pero si te lo pidió a ti!**

** .**

—**¡Chocolate, ahora!**

.

Teniendo que preparar más para ellos, Sasuke los veía desde la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

.

—_"Eres el idiota más grande, Itachi"_ —pensó mientras refunfuñaba sin dejar de mover el chocolate para que no se endureciera en las orillas de la olla. Riéndose, de esa forma ninguno creería que esa chica tuviera un mal genio, pero para suerte o desgracia, Sasuke era como el blanco perfecto en el que ella descargaba toda su rabia y se mostraba como realmente era— _"Un demonio"_

_ ._

—**¡Sasuke!** —gritó Itachi desde la sala luego del ataque de risas cundidas que se habia desatado entre él y la pelirrosada.

.

—**¡Ya voy!**_— "Cretino"_ —No solo tenía que soportarla en su casa, ahora también estando en su departamento y como bonus extra, ahora parecía el sirviente de su propio hermano mayor— **aquí está el estúpi…**— el mayor lo laceró con la mirada— **el chocolate** —gruñó.

.

Una vez que Sakura hubo tenido lo que deseaba, se esmeró en saborear delicadamente el chocolate hasta que finalmente se habia hartado (claro que no lo diría) de esa mirada pizpireta y anhelante del que, a su modo de juzgar, parecía más insoportable que su nuevo jardinero.

.

Itachi parecía un niño impaciente mirándola con adoración mientras bebía la consistencia espumosa y cremosa hasta que Sakura lo miró con cierta incomodidad.

.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y no era para sorprenderse, Itachi era un idiota obsesivo con las cosas lindas y aunque lo quisiese negar, la hermana de su jefe abarcaba cada una de las características que su infantil hermano mayor buscaba siempre en una persona.

.

—**Esto…Sakura-chan** —A la pelirrosa le dio un tic oyendo el honorifico después de su nombre— **¿podría…?** —Las manos de Itachi hicieron un ademán extraño, poco confiable para ella. Como queriendo coger algo con esa sonrisa extraña y feliz— **tu cabello…es bellísimo ¿podría peinarlo?** —la Aoyama se atragantó y esta vez buscó algún tipo de salvación en los ojos de Sasuke.

.

A Sasuke le dio gracia la escena. Solo pudo suspirar con resignación sabiendo que si Itachi no conseguía lo que quería, se encapricharía todo lo que restaba de su estancia ahí.

** .**

—**Es estilista** —Sakura seguía con la misma duda. Sasuke rodó los ojos ¿Tan encapsulada estaba que ni siquiera sabía lo que era un simple oficio?— **no muerde** —soltó finalmente con gracia, sonriéndole por primera vez sin sentir molestia alguna y Sakura engrandeció los ojos. No se llevaban bien y sin embargo que alguien ajeno a ella, quien creía que era un idiota entrometido como se lo había aclarado aquella vez, le sonriera de esa manera la hizo sonrojarse sin que pudiera controlarlo.

.

—**E-está bien… **—contestó ella y mientras Itachi chillaba de felicidad comenzando a peinar su cabello, Sakura, de un momento a otro había redescubierto ese sentimiento de cohibirse y ponerse nerviosa, tanto así, que al alzar la cara mientras transcurrían los minutos y se topaba con la de Sasuke, descubría que le sonreía como diciéndole que todo estaba bien y ella, inevitablemente no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

.

Fueron los 20 minutos de debilidad de Sakura, en los que no supo cómo reaccionar sintiéndose tan extraña. Una sensación de hogar.

.

—**Listo, terminé** —Sasuke apartó la vista del televisor y miró en que había acabado la obra de Itachi. Tragó grueso, quedándose mudo— **mírate **—tomó el espejo que había en la mesilla del revistero y se lo pasó a la pelirrosa. Sus labios se volvieron una perfecta 'o' del asombro. Su cabello, que usualmente nunca peinada puesto que había perdido las ganas de hacerlo, ahora estaba ordenado, con el giro de que solo unos cuantos caireles ondulados sobresalían al costado de sus mejillas, de resto, era un improvisado rodete con la diferencia de que su mismo cabello ondulado ayudaba a crear una ilusión de pequeños mares, que no parecía quedarse quietos. Una Sakura desconocida, que ella misma no recordaba ya— **¿te gustó?** — preguntó Itachi ya sentado a su lado esperando con una sonrisa.

.

—**S-si…** —respondió la pelirrosa aun aturdida y esas sonrisas que creía ya no poseer comenzaron a salir. Sonriendo verdaderamente, sin falsedad.

.

—**Que bueno **—expresó el mayor realmente feliz al verla sonreír— **¿y que dices tú, Sasuke? **—Ambos repararon en la mirada atónita del pelinegro. Sakura desconocía el mundo como también habia perdido el reconocer las expresiones de la gente sin embargo eso no suponía que se extraña viendo el semblante del pelinegro menor.

.

Con la boca entre abierta y las mejillas teñidas levemente de carmín junto a la incredulidad de sus ojos al verla tan bella. Pocos fueron los segundos para que se diera cuenta de que ella lo veía con un semblante de confusión mientras Itachi embozaba una amplia sonrisa colmilluda.

.

—**A-Ah…yo…** —escondió su vergüenza detrás de su taza de chocolate— **m-mira la hora que es, creo que deberíamos llamar a tu hermano** — Sakura no frunció el ceño como él esperaba, se veía más un poco decepcionada y decaída.

.

— **No quiero volver** —confesó con la mirada caída— **Sasori me volverá a encerrar, seguramente está muy molesto** —Itachi sintió pena por ella y buscó en los ojos de Sasuke alguna alternativa para que la pelirrosa se sintiese mejor.

.

—**Si pero…** —no pudo decir más, realmente no tenía un discurso para hacerla sentir mejor.

.

—**Ese Sasori ¿es tu hermano**? —intervino Itachi recibiendo un sí con la cabeza— **entonces…** —y tomó sus manos en un dulce encuentro — **pienso que si yo fuera él estaría muy preocupado por mi pequeña** hermanita— Sakura lo miró sorprendida — **lo puedo saber porque si fuera Sasuke el que estuviese perdido también me desesperaría** —le sonrió**— después de todo es mi impertinente hermano menor **—la pelirrosa no pudo evitar reír— **quizá es mejor regresar a casa ¿no?** — la felicidad de la oji esmeralda fue decreciendo a una inseguridad enjundiosa. Regresar implicaba recibir su castigo y que peor que nuevamente confinándose a las cuatro paredes que eran las bardas de la mansión.

.

Los miró a ambos, a Sasuke más que a nadie. Ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí como también él no debió salir a buscarla en primer lugar, aunque…

.

Miró de forma rápida el departamento. Era pequeño y para nada ostentoso, nada similar a los lujos que ella tenía y sin embargo, en esas casi 2 horas había sentido lo que en su casa había dejado de sentir.

.

Calidez, un aroma de hogar y, había sido capaz de poder sentir eso en un día tan horrendo como el de hoy, en donde la lluvia no tenía la culpa de nada, en donde él no estaba involucrado y sin embargo Sasuke había hecho algo más que simplemente ser el jardinero de su casa.

.

—**Itachi tiene razón, tu hermano debe estar muy preocupado por ti **— Sakura lo miró, ya sin verlo con ese rechazo de hace unos días.

.

—**Está bien** —respondió finalmente ella, rindiéndose y resignarse a esperar.

.

Y al cabo de aproximadamente menos de media hora transcurrida, Sasori apareció empapado de pies a cabeza en la puerta del departamento de Sasuke.

.

Sakura, quien era la aprendiza de Itachi mientras le enseñaba a jugar monopolio, se estremeció desde la sala al ver al pelirrojo sacar aire por la boca de lo agitado que estaba.

.

—**Esto…** —Sasuke quiso decir algo pero prefirió no hacerlo, de todos modos, su último cruce de palabras con el hermano de la pelirrosa habian sido gritos.

.

—**Sakura, ven, es hora de ir a casa** —a la Aoyama le tembló el labio inferior. Sabía lo que le esperaba e Itachi, quien estaba a su lado, la pudo sentir temblar.

.

—**¿Eres su hermano?** —habló el pelinegro mayor, haciendo temer a Sasuke por cualquier cosa disparatada que quisiese decir. Itachi era de las personas que decían las cosas por su nombre y nunca se callaba ante nadie. Sasori asintió con la seriedad que Sakura ya conocía— **entonces entenderás que regañarla no es lo mejor en estos casos ¿cierto?**

.

—**¿Qué eres, un psicólogo?**

** .**

—**De hecho soy estilista** —Sasori soltó una risa socarrona.

.

—**Oh vaya, que acertado par de hermanos** —dijo refiriéndose también a Sasuke, quien ya no parecía temerle, es más, parecía furioso—** un estilista y un jardinero, vaya dúo**

** .**

—**Sasori, ya basta** —Para sorpresa de los tres, Sakura habló con esa fuerza en la voz que Sasuke reconocía. Su entrecejo fruncido lo probaba— **no tienes derecho a hablarles de esa manera** —el pelirrojo se azoró porque de algún modo Sakura, luego de tanto años, mostraba modestia y valor en defender a personas que no tenían nada en común con ella.

.

—**¿Qué dijiste?**

** .**

—**Ya me oíste** —respondió ella, volviendo a retarlo con la voz y la mirada. Sakura se volvió hacia Itachi, quien la veía con los ojos asombrados, la pelirrosa sonrió sinceramente haciendo una reverencia de despedida— **gracias por su amabilidad, Itachi-san** —y sin importarle la situación, el de coleta se murió de la ternura, sonrojándose un poco.

.

—**Solo dime Itachi** —Sakura sonrió con gusto alejándose de él para caminar hasta Sasori no sin antes detenerse a la altura de Sasuke.

.

A diferencia con su hermano mayor, lo miró por más segundos, en los que ambos no parecía pensar sensatamente el porqué no podía apartar la mirada del otro, hasta que Sakura habló.

.

—**Gracias…por cuidar de mi y por…** —miró de reojo al pelirrojo que no dejaba de verlos con el ceño fruncido— **por lo que dijiste en el parque** —Ante eso, sucedieron dos cosas, Sasuke se sonrojó hasta la médula y luego de irse los Aoyama, Sasori no paró de preguntarle a Sakura sobre aquella 'conversación'.

.

Solo obtuvo silencio por parte de ella y una diminuta sonrisa que se borró hasta que bajo las sábanas Sakura siempre sentía frías, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió calidez para luego dormir.

**_._**

**_. _**

**_/- /- /_**

.

.

La llama de la incertidumbre asaltó a la mañana siguiente a Sasuke preguntándose si nuevamente necesitaba buscar empleo.

.

—**¿Te despidió?** —Huevos escalfados con salsa verde en el plato de Itachi. Salsa de tomates para Sasuke— **hola, tierra llamando a Sasuke** —el menor pestañeó recobrando la claridad de las cosas — mira hombre, te fuiste y regresaste de la luna

.

—**No pude dormir** —confesó Sasuke, restregándose los ojos aun modorros mientras lanzaba un bostezo. Era lunes, inicio de semana, prospecto de trabajo, uno que ya no estaba tan seguro de aun tener.

.

—**¿Por pensar en ella?** —El Matsuoka menor tuvo que apartar el tenedor de su boca para no atragantarse. Itachi solo reía— **dios, eres tan obvio** —se burló mordiendo una tostada acaramelado a la cual le habia untado mermelada—** bueno, yo también pensé en ella **—Sasuke lo laceró con la mirada, por algún motivo, que pensara en la pelirrosa era un privilegio del que solo él se creía con derecho— **ayer se veía muy triste** —El enojo sin fundamentos del menos se esfumó, dibujando el mismo semblante que el de su hermano, uno preocupado— **me pregunto si estará bien**

** .**

—**Yo espero que lo esté **—Itachi lo miró con interés— **su hermano…bueno, él intenta cuidarla a su manera pero no creo que sea la correcta, solo la está aislando del mundo**

** .**

—**Si me lo preguntas, su hermano es un gran idiota**— Sasuke se rió—** yo en cambio soy un hermano cool, te sacaste la lotería al nacer teniéndome** — el menor volvió a reír únicamente— **por cierto** —Dos mordiscos más y su tostada estaba por terminarse— **¿Qué no tenías que ir a su casa hoy?**

.

—**Si, sobre eso…no creo que tenga trabajo ya **— el de coleta casi escupe las trituras de su tostada.

.

—**¿Y ahora que hiciste?** — Sasuke se sintió ofendido.

.

—**Hice lo que él no hizo, cuidarla** —refunfuñó él y aunque hubiese sonado como algo desagradable, por dentro se sentía realmente bien por haber sido él quien la hubiese encontrado**— discutimos antes de que saliera a buscar a Sakura y me amenazó con dejarme sin empleo, bueno, pues supongo que cumplió con su advertencia**

.

—**Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?** —Sasuke rodó los ojos, haciéndose a la idea de que esa desayuno duraría más de lo esperado si Itachi se ponía a hablarle sobre valores tal cual padre.

.

—**Nada, discutimos, le levanté la voz, es…**

** .**

—**No, eso no bobo, eso estuvo genial** —el pelinegro de cabello alocado lo miró sin comprender— **la llamaste Sakura** —Sasuke apoyó su mano hecha puño en la mesa, intentan pasar el trozo de tocino que se le habia atorado en la garganta mientras Itachi reía.

** .**

—**Yo…yo solo…** —Y pudo haberse inventado cualquier excusa falsa y poco creíble hasta esa melodía que tanto detestaba Itachi sonó encima de la barra. El celular de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar.

.

—**Dios santo, promete que cambiarás de tono**— Sasuke lo ignoró mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono— **¿y bien? ¿Es Mikoto?**

.

—**No **—respondió Sasuke de manera tajante— **es un número desconocido** —el celular dejó de sonar y a los pocos segundos llegó un mensaje del mismo remitente.

.

El pelinegro tragó grueso, creyendo que definitivamente estaba maldito.

.

—**¿Quién es?**

** .**

—**C-creo que… el hermano de Sakura**

.

_ Ven enseguida a la mansión, tengo asuntos pendientes sobre tu empleo, si es que aún lo conservas._

_._

_._

_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_

_._

* * *

_**M**__omento Random:_

Acabo de ver Free! y oh por dios...*muere* *se recupera* ja ja

_**C**__omentarios: _

letty1610: Tus comentarios me inspiran ja ja, ojalá te siga gustando como hasta ahora, besos y gracias!

Nagi: ¿Donde conseguir un Itachi así? deja le pregunto al original si quiere clonarse ja ja gracias por comentar Nagi, y espero que todas tus preguntas hayan quedado resueltas con el capítulo de hoy je. Besos!

_**N**__otas:_

Yo finalmente! ¿No sintieron pesada esta semana? Yo la sentí muy lenta, en verdad. Quizá porque todos ya están en clases y yo sigo de vaga ja ja pero eso se acabará muy pronto cuando inicie clases este lunes -.-

En fin, les traigo con 4to. capítulo. Siempre que escribo más de Itachi me enamoro más de él, es mi hombre ideal ja ja por ahí una chica me preguntó en Ask si tenía obsesión por alguna persona o personaje de ficción, solo pensé en Itachi ja ja

_**E**__n el próximo capítulo:_**El misterio de un cerezo**

_¿Pastel? ¿Qué tipo de pastel crees que va conmigo? *risas* Es muy sencillo, Sasuke-kun _

_- __**Cereza...**_

**_-A Sakura le fascinan las cerezas_**

_..._

_-__**¿No hay alguna manera para que ella pueda salir a jugar al jardín?**_

**_-Sakura desconfía de todos_**

**_-Yo...yo podría cuidarla_**

_.._

_-__**¿Que plantas te gustan?**_

**_-No es una planta, es un árbol_**

_"¿De que te ríes, Sasuke-kun"_

_"De tu nombre"_

_"¿Mi nombre?"_

_Sakura_… s_ignifica botón de cerezo…_

_..._

Nos vemos el próximo **MIÉRCOLES**, espero no estar hasta el cuello de deberes ya que inicio clases este lunes y será todo un caos. Sin mencionar que ahora seré vampiro ya que mis clases son en la tarde-noche :(

Recuerde, tengo Ask, Facebook, Twitter, en fin ja ja cualquier duda ya saben, siempre estoy disponible.

**¿Comentarios? **

JA NE!


	5. El misterio de un cerezo

**_El misterio de un cerezo_**

* * *

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

Sasuke se replanteó la idea sobre formar parte de la fila empedernida de la pastelería donde, únicamente al entrar, todas las mujeres comenzaron a babear comentando lo guapo que era el joven adorable que se debatía sobre qué pastel elegir.

.

_—"E-Esto es tan bochornoso…"_ —pensó para sí mismo mirando con cautela a su izquierda, donde un par de señoras cuchicheaban y le sonreían con picardía.

.

Un pastel; una forma tan arcaica de pedir disculpas. No era como que los Aoyama se vieran como un par de hermanos a los que les fascinara las cosas dulces, simplemente un desconocido impulso lo llevó ahí.

.

_Me gustan las cosas dulces, ¿Qué hay de ti, Sasuke-kun?_

_. _

—**Las detesto** —contestó esperando a que transcurrieran un par de segundos para que se diera cuenta de que habia respondido a una pregunta de la cual no sabía su origen. Miró a ambos lados, parpadeando repetidas ocasiones, en donde alcanzaba a observar a las mujeres seguir hablando de él seguramente; y la voz en su cabeza habia sonado femenina y joven. Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente el chocolate amargo de Itachi se le habia subido al cerebro.

.

Estaba indeciso, viendo toda la variedad de pasteles, roscas, panecillos y mil cosas que Itachi adoraría en ese instante.

.

Pensó en ella y en la manera en que podría descubrir que tipo de cosas le gustaría. Por alguna razón no dudaba de comprarle otra cosa que pasteles, independientemente de que ella hubiese aceptado el poco sano y dulce chocolate de Itachi.

.

Pastel de moras o pastel de fresas. Estaba ahí, siendo la comidilla de la clientela y las dependientas, de pie frente al aparador de pasteles con una mueca de indecisión.

.

_ ¿Pastel? ¿Qué tipo de pastel crees que va conmigo? *risas* Es muy sencillo, Sasuke-kun_

.

—**Cerezas…** —Ni uno ni otro, con la mirada ausente respondió a la voz en su cabeza. Cuando su vista se aclaró nuevamente, se dio cuenta que efectivamente, su elección lo había llevado a pagar aquel pastel y ahora estaba afuera de la tienda, con una bolsa de plástico con el logotipo de la pastelería, un conejito con un sombrerito de chef— _"¿S-Soy idiota?"_

.

Estaba comenzando a creer que el mismo cansancio le estaba afectando las neuronas. Ahora hasta oía vocecillas.

.

Dejó de recriminarse y al llegar a la mansión de los Aoyama, tragó grueso, rezó, como algo no muy usual en él, y pidió a todos los dioses existentes que si al menos ese era su última día con empleo, deseaba salir vivo de ahí.

.

Se sorprendió mucho ante las sonrisas dedicadas a él.

.

Primero estaba ese hombre, el de cabello gris claro que, debajo de esa mascarilla de tela strech podía supone que estaba sonriéndole. Luego estaba la de piel apiñonada, Amaru, quien parecía no desbordar tanta felicidad como el resto; sin embargo le habia asentido con la cabeza en una clara aceptación a que estuviese nuevamente ahí y por último estaba la rubia, quien le sonreía cálidamente, guiándolo por los pasillos exteriores, debajo de esa pérgola que, debido a los rayos intensos del sol de ese día, creaban rayas encima del piso de duelas.

.

—**Es un gusto volver a verle, Matsuoka-kun** —confesó la rubia de manera alegre.

.

—**Ah…solo llámame Sasuke** — Shion no dejó de sonreír a medida que avanzaban— **esto…quería agradecer por lo que tú y Amaru han hecho los pocos días que he estado aquí **—la de ojos azules lo miró— **es probable que sea mi último día aquí** —Y aunque Sasuke rió, sabía que encontrar otro empleo tan bien pagado como ese sería casi imposible.

.

—**¿Último día, Matsuoka-kun?**

.

—**Esto…** —Y llegaron al fin del recorrido, en el que Sasuke no sabía si realmente preocuparse o augurar ese recibimiento como bueno.

.

En la enorme mesa del comedor, que se notaba que usaban pocas veces juzgando que Sasori pasaba más tiempo fuera que ahí.

.

En la silla de cabezal estaba el pelirrojo, tomando un poco de jugo de arándano. A su lado izquierdo, de manera que la silla de Sakura le quedaba frente a Sasuke, estaba ella obviamente, ya no mirándolo con frialdad pero no habia sonrisa o estado de ánimo alegre. Una serenidad como el mar a media noche, calmado.

.

—**Gracias Shion, ya puedes retirarte** —ordenó el pelirrojo a lo que la chica asintió. Sasuke estaba ahí, de pie, con una bolsa de plástico de la pastelería. Con el corazón bombeándole con frenesí— **Siéntate Matsuoka**

.

—**Esto…preferiría que fuera rápido mi despido, asi podré apresurarme a encontrar otro** —confesó el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa que no fue importante, al parecer, por ellos dos. Tragó grueso— _"Voy a morir aquí"_

.

—**De eso exactamente quiero hablar, por favor** —Sasori insistió haciendo un ademán con su mano en dirección a la silla a su derecha, frente a la pelirrosa— **además, veo que traes algo ahí** —Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia su mano derecha, donde sostenía la bolsa con el pastel.

.

—**Ah, esto es…quiero decir…**

** .**

—**¿Es un pastel? **—Sakura, quien estaba entretenida viendo los diferentes gestos del pelinegro, desvió su atención al escuchar la palabra pastel en cuanto Sasuke había decidido sentarse finalmente.

.

—**Esto, si, yo…quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer** — expresó mirando directamente al pelirrojo— **estaba un poco…** — carraspeó un poco— **molesto** —Sasori embozó una sonrisa astuta—** no encontré otra manera de disculparme y…**

** .**

—**Y compraste un pastel** —completó el Aoyama sin borrar la sonrisa — **¿de qué es?**

** .**

—**De cerezas** —Los ojos verdes de Sakura se engrandecieron; sin embargo, Sasuke creyó que no le habia agradado la molestia que se habia tomado en comprarlo— _"Lo sabía, fue una idea estúpida…"_

.

—**¿Cerezas?** —preguntó Sasori al tiempo que veía a Sakura. Rió— **a Sakura le fascinan las cerezas ¿verdad?** —la pelirrosa no respondió, solo se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Sasuke tragó grueso creyendo que la habia ofendido— **¿A dónde vas?**

** .**

—**Por un plato, cuchillo y tenedor **—dijo ella frunciendo los labios en un mohín adorable que Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos, a Sasuke le afloró una sonrisa divertida similar a la de Sasori. Sakura parecía una niña con modales pero cuando se trataban que cosas comestibles que le gustaban dejaba de lado las etiquetas y se ponía a devorar la comida, como ahora.

.

Completamente ausente de lo que fuese que estuviese tratando su hermano y el pelinegro, ella degustaba cada bocado llegando a batirse un poco la comisura de los labios.

.

A Sasuke, aquella imagen se le hizo muy divertida y tierna, tanto así, que cuando notó su labio cubierto de mermelada de cereza, no pudo evitar levantarse, inclinarse por encima de la mesa y limpiarle la suciedad con una servilleta, todo, bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo azorado y la esmeralda inquieta y nerviosa de ella.

.

Hasta que pudo liberarse del hechizo de sus ojos, Sasuke reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Apartó su mano como si quemara, bajando la cabeza, completamente avergonzado.

.

—**A-Ah…yo, perdón** —Sasori únicamente rió mientras que Sakura escondía su incipiente sonrojo detrás de la servilleta mientras terminaba la labor que Sasuke se había esmerado en hacer.

.

—**Como sea, Sasuke** —el pelinegro atendió mientras veía de reojo como la pelirrosa volvía a lo suyo con un poco más de calma y cautela mirándolo de vez en cuando también—** lo que hiciste ayer fue…**

** .**

—**Ya sé, te ofrezco una disculpa **—el de ojos cafés negó.

.

—**No, no me refiero a la discusión** —suspiró—** lo que hiciste por mi hermana, te lo agradezco** —el pelinegro se sorprendió y Sakura desvió la mirada hacia ambos— **Nadie ajeno a nosotros habría hecho lo que tú hiciste por ella **—Sasuke tragó grueso, no de incomodidad, sino que se sentía un poco apenado por la gratitud— **en verdad muchas gracias**

** .**

—**No tienes porque agradecer** —confesó él con una leve sonrisa mientras se animaba a mirar a Sakura— **yo… lo habría hecho de todas manera** —las mejillas de ella compitieron en teñirse del mismo color de su cabello— **se que no es mi problema pero**… —tosió antes— **creo que ella te necesita mucho** — Sasori desvió la mirada a Sakura, sonriéndole— **pero no la atosigues tanto, quiero decir, no está mal que ella quiera conocer el mundo**

** .**

—**El problema es que ella no resiste mucho a los cambios de temperatura brusco, como el de ahora** —señaló al jardín— **hoy está soleado, mañana estará lluvioso**

** .**

—**Me gusta la lluvia **—recalcó la pelirrosa con un mohín pero sin mirarlos, mostrándole más atención al último trozo de pastel en su plato.

.

—**Y ese es el mayor problema por el que siempre peleamos** —confesó el pelirrojo con cierta gracia apática.

.

—**¿No hay una manera de que pueda salir a jugar al jardín?**

** .**

—**Solo bajo supervisión muy estricta y sinceramente todos aquí tienen sus deberes, podría contratar a una persona que se encargue de ella pero…**

** .**

—**Me niego** —volvió a decir la pelirrosa sin mirarlos, terminando de limpiarse la boca.

.

—**Sakura desconfía de casi todos**

** .**

—**Esto… ¿puedo preguntar algo antes de opinar?** —Sasori asintió— **¿Aún sigo teniendo empleo?** —el Aoyama mayor se carcajeó— _"Creo que es un no"_

_ ._

—**Salvaste a mi hermana, ¿Qué razón tendría para despedirte, Matsuoka?** —Sasuke sintió las puertas del cielo abrirse, estaba sorprendido—** tu puesto sigue intacto, puedes comenzar nuevamente cuando quieras **—el asombro de Sasuke fue cesando hasta que finalmente dibujó una mueca de lado.

_ ._

—**Supongo que está bien, creo** —rió y aunque la muchacha lo veía discretamente, frunció los labios pero sus ojos parecían estar alegres **— ah, y si a ella no le molesta…yo podría cuidarla por ratos en el jardín **—Los ojos de la oji esmeralda parecieron saltar de su lugar. Sasuke se puso nervioso bajando la mirada para juguetear con sus manos— **¡Cl-claro, solo si quiere y si tú obviamente lo apruebas! **— soltó atropelladamente refiriéndose a Sasori en lo último.

_ ._

—**¿Y que hay de tu trabajo? ¿No te distraerías?** —cuestionó el hermano mayor.

.

—**E-Eh…no, solía cuida de mis cachorros cuando igual me hacía cargo del jardín de mi madre**

.

—**Me estas comparando con cosas con pelo** —expresó la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero.

.

—**¡L-Lo siento, no quise…!** —Sasori terminó de reírse. En su vida se habia reído tanto, su jardinero definitivamente era un tipo muy interesante.

.

—**De acuerdo** —ambos lo miraron con incredulidad—** te otorgo el permiso de cuidarla pero solo en las horas que estés trabajando, cuando te vayas Sakura volverá a su cuarto ¿quedó claro?** —los ojos expresivos de la pelirosa brillaron, sin poderlo creer, independientemente de que sería cuidada, no le importó.

.

—**¿H-Hablas enserio?** —el pelirrojo asintió sonriendo de lado. La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó.

.

—**Pediré instrucciones a tu médico sobre los cuidados que ahora tendrás, pero eso no significa que dejarás tu tratamiento y los cuidados que hasta ahora llevas ¿entendiste?** —la susodicha solo asintió feliz, poniéndose de pie e ignorando si sería castigada en ese momento, tras abrir la ventana corrediza de la sala se esmeró en correr al jardín— **¡S-Sakura!**

.

Tan llena de vida, Sasuke se reía de los intentos fallidos del pelirrojo por atrapar a su hermana mientras corrían en el jardín. No pudo evitar sonreír grabando esa imagen en su cabeza.

.

Cabellos al aire, miradas fugaces y en una de ellas, Sakura lo miró, no le sonrió sin embargo su expresión decía muchas cosas. Fue un breve momento para luego seguir riendo y huyendo de las manos de Sasori.

.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, bajo la sombra de las pérgolas, en donde el sol brilló luego de la lluvia de ayer.

_. _

_Me gusta la lluvia pero también los días soleados_

_Eres muy indecisa ¿lo sabías? _

_ Si… *risas _

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

Sorprendentemente, por los siguientes dos días finalmente el pronóstico del clima no se había equivocado. Soleado.

.

Sasuke no tuvo problema alguno en su trabajo, sin embargo, su cabeza era un mar de confusión. En cuanto Sasori le había otorgado el permiso de cuidar de su hermana menor en las horas de trabajo, Sasuke pensó que quizá podría interactuar más con ella para ganarse al menos una aceptación de su parte.

.

Su reacción no fue otra más que la confusión. En esos dos días la pelirrosa no había bajado de su habitación. Sasuke de vez en cuando miraba con prudencia hacia aquel ventanal donde tenía la esperanza de verla, cosa hasta ahora no habia sucedido.

.

Suspiró.

.

—_"No debería de estar pensando en esas cosas"_ —se dijo así mismo volviendo a su deber. Ya había terminado de regar los rosales, ahora se encargaba de aquel huerto descuidado— _"Dios, que desastre"_ —se agachó de tal forma que comenzó a desprender todas esas plantas completamente secas, ya sin esperanza. Bajo aquella malla negra toda deshilada, la cual necesitaba un cambio. Estaba lo suficientemente concentrado que olvidó los sonidos a su alrededor, como el de pisadas aproximarse.

.

Pudo sin seguir dándose cuenta hasta que escuchó un carraspeó. Miró a su izquierda, aun en su ángulo de estar casi en el suelo para tomarse con unos curiosos pies con sandalias. Fue alzando su mirada y se topó con un vestido, uno muy bonito de color crema, siguió y siguió hasta que sintió sus mejillas acalorarse. Era ella.

.

—**B-buenos dí…** —Pero antes de que Sakura pudiese completar su saludo, el pelinegro se levantó de golpe, ignorando una de las tablas desprendidas que sobresalía del huerto, golpeándose con ella con fuerza.

.

—**¡M-Mierda!** —soltó ante el golpe, tardando en recordar que la pelirrosa estaba ahí— **¡L-Lo siento!** —Sakura lo miraba entre nerviosa y ansiosa, con un ápice de preocupación, el cual Sasuke prefirió no creer puesto que según sus antecedentes, ella y él no eran siquiera amigos.

.

—**Eres un torpe ¿sabías?** —Y respuestas como esa solo le hacían creer al pelinegro ciegamente que no debía confundirse. Aún no le caía del todo bien— **¿estás bien?**

** .**

—**Si… **—respondió él con una sonrisa, sentado en la tierra mientras se sobaba la parte afectada de su cabeza. No pudo verla con claridad hasta el momento en que abrió los ojos y descubrió que ella estaba a su altura, demasiado cerca, se habia agachado— **¿q-qué pasa?**

** .**

—**¿Te distraes muy a menudo? **—preguntó ella sin un tono especial. Sasuke viró el rostro evitando que lo viera sonrojarse.

** .**

—**Solo me asustaste, es todo**

** .**

—**¿Te asusté?** —inquirió ella con una ceja alzada— **¿Te asusto yo?** —Y ante esa sonrisa para nada amigable, más bien perversa y maliciosa, a Sasuke le costaba la idea de creer que alguien como ella, tan bella y fresca, albergara una personalidad espantosa, daba miedo.

** .**

—**No…no es lo que quise decir**

.

—**Ah, ya veo, eres de esas personas que se asustan por todo** —el Matsuoka frunció la boca en un mohín. Sakura rió— **interesante** — ella se contoneó, meciendo su cabello.

.

—**Bueno ¿y que hay de ti? ¿soy demasiada presencia que no quisiste salir estos dos días?** — _"Bingo"_ —pensó Sasuke, sumando un punto a su favor mientras que a la par que él ensanchaba una sonrisa llena de gracia y victoria veía el semblante nervioso e indeciso de la pelirrosada.

.

—**¡E-Eso no es cierto!** —refutó ella cruzándose de brazos mientras fingía mirarlo como muestra de su indignación. Quien rió ahora fue Sasuke, volviendo a agacharse para seguir arrancando las hierbas malas— **¿¡De que te ríes?!** —Sasuke no respondió, solo siguió riendo — **¡Oye!**

.

—**De nada en especial, Aoyama-san **—A Sakura no le interesaba volver a tener acercamientos con las personas, no desde que su situación de salud empeoró y desde que había dejado de confiar en la gente, suficiente razón para que le incomodara que otra gente aparte de su hermano, Amaru y Shion le dijera Sakura, sin embargo, que ahora el pelinegro se refiriera a ella de esa manera le molestó — **entonces… ¿Por qué no salió estos días?**

.

—**Porque no me dio la gana** —dijo ella frunciendo los labios. Aunque Sasuke no pudo verla rió de igual manera imaginarse molesta — **¿puedes dejar de reírte?**

** .**

—**Lo siento** —E inevitablemente rió en el proceso de responderle— **lo siento** —Y otra vez.

.

—**¡Ish!** —emitió ella. Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos para que Sakura se incomodara, volviendo a hablarle— **¿Qué es lo que haces?**

.

—**Mi trabajo** —respondió él con el claro afán de que ella volviese a preguntar.

.

—**No eres muy listo ¿verdad?** —Sasuke rió bajito para no ser escuchado— **¿Por qué arrancas las plantas?**

** .**

—**Porque estas ya están muy secas **—contestó con la verdad, irguiéndose nuevamente para secarse la frente sudorosa e inspeccionar el resto del huerto—** hay que comprar semillas, abono, ah, también la malla para cubrir las hierbas del sol; clavos, madera, tornillos **—Sakura se volvió a encoger, asegurándose de que su vestido no se moviera mucho.

.

—**¿Y sabes hacer todo eso?** —Sasuke la miró sin comprender— **¿puedes…?** —la mirada enjundiosa de Sakura se fue desvaneciendo **— ¿puedes hacer que sea bonito? ¿Qué las plantas vivan? **—Preguntas tan simples con emociones tan complicadas. El rostro de Sasuke se volvió un poema al ver la carencia de emociones felices en el rostro de ella. Un rostro tan bello no era digno de expresiones tan tristes, eso creyó Sasuke al verla.

.

—**Puedo intentarlo** —La avidez de los ojos de Sakura volvió mientras lo miraba. El muchacho sonrió poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía las manos para ayudarla a ella, cosa que la Aoyama evitó, levantándose por su propio pie— _"Si, definitivamente es difícil"_ —pensó con gracia— **¿Qué plantas te gustan?**

** .**

—**¿Eh?** —Sasuke no dejó de verla mientras se quitaba los guantes amarillos caminando hacia donde se encontraba la manguera. Sakura lo siguió a brinquitos.

.

—**Eso, que planta te gusta más** —Sakura pareció meditarlo un rato.

.

—**Los rosales son lindos pero…detesto las espinas** —El pelinegro se azoró creyendo que sería el rosal, el cual era de su madre, sería su predilecto.

.

—**Entonces ¿Cuál planta te gusta más?**

.

—**No es una planta, es un árbol** —la pelirrosa le mostró una sonrisa radiante y Sasuke sintió que era noqueado por ella. Sin siquiera darle oportunidad de cerrar la llave después de terminarse en enjuagar las manos, atrapó las manos de él aun húmedas y lo guió hasta el otro extremo del jardín, cerca de garaje. Corriendo por la calzada, solo se escuchaban las risas de Sakura y los intentos de Sasuke porque lo soltara— **¡Es aquí!** —Cuando Sakura lo hubo soltado, antes de que pudiese refutar, Sasuke la admiró nuevamente, con los ojos brillantes y un gesto de felicidad. No pudo comprender sino hasta que vio lo mismo que ella.

.

A un costado de un estanque de peces japoneses. Un cerezo aun sin botones brotar.

_ ._

—_"Cerezo…"_ —la miró a ella y recordó también el pastel de cereza. Miró su cabello y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_ ._

_ ¿De que te ríes, Sasuke-kun _

_De tu nombre _

_ ¿Mi nombre? _

_. _

Pastel de cereza. Le gustan los cerezos y Sakura…

.

—**Significa botón de cerezo… **—sonrió enternecidamente si que ella lo notase—_"si…es el nombre apropiado para ella…"_

_ ._

_._

_/ - / - /_

_._

_._

Sasuke habia sido arrastrado a tener que almorzar con Sakura. Ya que Sasori no estaría todo el día en casa, él mismo habia dejado indicaciones sobre que el pelinegro debía de hacerle compañía a su hermana.

_ ._

—_"Vaya novedad"_ —pensó llevándose un poco de pulpo a la boca mientras hacía una mueca disgustada. Alzó la mirada. A diferencia de la vez en que ella casi devoraba el pastel de cerezas, parecía que ahora eso a lo que llamaban, una princesa de la realeza, comiendo con pasividad y estilo. Le hacían dudar a Sasuke sobre las miles de personalidad que la hermana menor de su jefe podría tener— _"Solo espero que no quiera matarme un día de estos" _—bromeó llevándose a la boca la servilleta una vez que dejó los palillos sobre la mesa.

.

—**¿Terminó, Matsuoka-kun?** —preguntó Shion llegando para levantar su plato.

.

—**Eh si, estuvo delicioso** —La manera en que la rubia le sonreía a Sasuke y la forma en que este se avergonzaba le dieron nauseas a Sakura inesperadamente. Frunciendo el ceño mirando su plato, el cual estaba aun por la mitad—** bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, gracias por la comida** —Sakura puso sus sentidos alerta, viéndolo como se levantaba para coger su mochila. Ella lo siguió.

.

—**¡Señorita Sakura, su comida…!**

** .**

—**¡Ish, Shion! **—la rubia se quedó en su lugar— **¡Oye!** —el morocho volteó, sorprendiéndola viéndola venir corriendo hacia él con los pies descalzos. Otra de las chicas de la servidumbre se encontraba trapeando la parte del lobby. Sasuke tragó grueso pensando en que podría resbalar.

.

—**¡Cuida…!** —Su advertencia fue ignorada. Sakura era como el tipo de chica del que puedes esperar cualquier cosa y asustarte. Con habilidad, la pelirrosa pegó un gran salto digno de bailarina de ballet, evitando la parte humedecida.

.

—**Hn, esto no es nada de…** —Cuando ambos creyeron librar el peligro, la chica que se encontraba trapeando tropezó y empujó la cubeta con el líquido jabonoso, cayendo directamente en los pies de Sakura. La Aoyama sintió frialdad y de pronto sus pies comenzaron a resbalar — **¿E-Eh?** —Uno, dos, tres pasos torpes y fue a parar a los brazos de Sasuke y su rápida reacción.

.

Incluso él botó su mochila, alcanzando a sujetarla, sin embargo, él también resbaló, prefiriendo quedarse sentado y cargarla para que no se lastimara.

.

—**¡Señorita Sakura!** —Kakashi estaba ahí, montando la guardia cerca de la calzada por lo que él llegó antes de la rubia.

.

Risas fue lo único que ella pudo escuchar. No eran suyas, era de él. De Sasuke.

.

Quedó pegada a su pecho, con las manos encima de este como si se hubiese aferrado a él para no caer mientras el pelinegro reía aunque con cierto dolor. Su mano habia terminado en la cintura de ella para evitar que cayera.

.

—_"¿E-Esta…riéndose?"_ —se preguntó ella misma viendo como poco a poco perdía la efusividad para mirarla.

.

—**¿Estás bien?** —quiso saber él mientras se reía ya levemente—** ¿Te hiciste daño? **—Sakura se sintió descubierta, desnuda, cuando él la miró y pudo ver la verdad en sus brillantes y temblorosos ojos— **¿uh?** —Tan pronto ella recobró la postura, se puso de pie con cuidado de no resbalar.

.

— **¿¡Q-qué fue eso?!**

** .**

—**Un gracias me bastaría ¿sabes?** —dijo él a modo de broma mientras se ponía de pie.

.

—**¡Señorita! ¿Está bien?** —llegó Shion a inspeccionarla. Sakura aun miraba a Sasuke— **oh, Matsuoka-kun, ¿quiere que llame a un médico para que lo revise?**

** .**

—**No será necesario, yo ya me iba** —Y tras sacudirse cogió su mochila la cual estaba abierta. Varios libros se asomaron de esta_— "mierda, tengo que devolverlos"_

.

—**¿Lees?** —preguntó la pelirrosa mientras se volvía acercar a él.

.

—**Más bien estudio para un molesto examen, como sea, debo devolverlos antes de que me meta en problemas**

** .**

—**¿Quieres decir…a devolverlo en un lugar donde hay muchos libros?** —Sasuke se detuvo, mirándola sin comprender. Tenía un semblante ansioso, como si realmente desconociera de donde provenía un libro.

.

—**Una biblioteca** —ella asintió—** supongo, aunque más bien es una librería de donde los pedí prestados**

** .**

—**¿Ahí guardan los libros?**

** .**

—**Eh…si **—los ojos de Sakura chispearon ante lo fascinante que se oía — **¿tú…nunca has ido a una biblioteca?** —La efusividad en sus ojos verdes pareció perderse.

.

—**Yo…**

** .**

—**Señorita Sakura, está empezando a anochecer, será mejor que le prepare su baño ¿si? **—Sakura miró con cierto rencor a la rubia— **su hermano llegará tarde y…**

** .**

—**Tu, Matsuoka **—Sasuke parpadeó— **¿hay…? ¿hay muchos libros ahí?**

** .**

—**Eh, si, de todo tipo ¿Por qué preguntas? **—Una sonrisa que nadie de los presentes pudo interpretar.

.

Sakura no se despidió de él, se dirigió en silencio nuevamente hacia dentro de la mansión, esperando que todos creyeran que iría a tomar un baño.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_**M**__omento Random:_

*Terminó de ver Free y Brothers Conflict* ¡Chicaaaas, siento que mueroooooo! *O* ¿Alguien quiere compartir su emoción conmigo? ja ja ja

_**C**__omentarios:_

Nagi: Hola de nuevo Nagi! ¿Itachi cupido? ja ja posiblemente, él también tiene un pasado que desenmascarar. Gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo de leer. Espero te siga gustando como hasta ahora. Besos.

OrihaSon: Hola! ja ja la mayoría piensa lo mismo, sobre el cambio de personalidad. Es eso precisamente. Gracias por comentar y tomarte tiempo para leer, lo aprecio mucho. Bueno, la conti conti ja ja, aquí está. Espero te guste.

K-mila: Hola! La verdad yo tampoco era fan del AU, pero desde que comencé a escribir se me ha hecho más fácil adaptar las cosas que voy imaginando ja ja, que bueno que te guste. Gracias por comentar y, pues bueno, la continuación ya está aquí. Besos.

_**N**__otas:_

¡Yo! Ahora empezaré a subir los capítulos un poco tarde, ¿la razón? bueno, mis clases ahora son en la tarde/noche u.u, si, ahora soy vampiro y tendré un poco de complicaciones así que si en ocasiones no logro subir el día acordado pues...ya sabrán la razón ja ja ja, pero siempre procuro escribir uno o dos capítulos de más para no atrasarme jeje

Sasuke, inconsciente o no, ahora se acerca más a Sakura y esta poco a poco se va abriendo hacia él. En la última escena, veremos que trama Sakura y cuales serán las consecuencias esta vez al...escapar de casa (?) ja ja ja, ya, suficiente spoiler.

_**E**__n el próximo capítulo:__**El país de los libros**_

_-__**¿Es su novia? es muy bonita**_

_**-¿Tienes frío?**_

_**-¿Sabes? Parece que me estas mintiendo**_

_**-¡Me voy sola!**_

_-"Lo sabía"_

_..._

_-__**¿Que es lo que quiere?**_

_**-Todo, linda**_

_**-¡N-no...no me toque!**_

_-"N-no...este no es el mundo que quiero..."_

_-__**¡Sakura...Sakura no te duermas...por favor!**_

_"Quizá necesita que siempre estés ahí, para salvarme"_

_ "Seguramente…Sakura…"_

_..._

¿Huelen peligro? ja ja, en fin, ya me tuve que actualizar ya que el pasado fin de semana, y hasta el lunes estuve sin prender mi lap, me perdí animes y cosas así jeje pero ya estoy al día, creo.

Nos vemos el **miércoles**. Estaba pensando subir una historia sobre Amnesia PERO! a como están las cosas en mi universidad se me haría muy difícil (aunque ya llevo unos tres capítulos escritos, veremos si me animo o no) ja ja

Enseguida respondo sus **comentarios** je je **¿me dejan más?**

Besos

JA NE!


	6. El país de los libros

_El país de los libros_

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

Pasto mojado, el asfalto también, incluso sus zapatos ya cubiertos por una capa de lodo que no propició él.

.

—**¡Iugh!** —masculló luego de que un auto, de esos que traen a un loco conductor, casi rozara la banqueta por donde caminaba y como anteriormente había llovido logró salpicarlo con los pequeños charcos de agua sucia que quedaban. Ni siquiera el intenso sol de ese día habia sido capaz de evaporar el agua sobrante, y ahora, que ya eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche comenzaba el frío— _"hn, vaya clima de locos" _—ironizó él rodando los ojos, abrigándose un poco más mientras se acomodaba la mochila.

.

Había estado perdiendo el tiempo.

.

No, quizá simplemente no se había organizado lo suficiente. Y ahora estaba ahí, caminando en las infestadas banquetas de gente rumbo a la librería para devolver los libros prestados y posiblemente escoger otro.

.

Su examen estaba cerca y necesitaba sacar una buena nota para pasar la materia.

.

Aunque su rostro demostraba fastidio, el rostro de su _'espía desconocido'_ parecía más ansioso. A unos cuantos metros, cubriéndose de cuanta señal al ser descubierta la alarmaba. Detrás de los postes de luz, fingiendo ver a la luna, tropezando con torpeza.

.

Las luces de los aparadores remarcaban parte de su rostro cubierto con el gabán permeable que habia cogido del perchero del estudio de Sasori. El brillo de sus ojos era intenso a través de la parte del gabán que oscurecía su frente.

.

Ojos ansiosos, ella continuó sin perder de vista los pasos de Sasuke, sin tener tiempo de excusarse con la gente con la que chocaba por dos cosas, si lo perdía de vista no solo perdería la oportunidad de conocer _'el país de los libros'_ como ella llamaba sino que también se perdería ella.

.

Habiéndose librado del baño que Shion le había preparado. Fingiendo tomarlo claro está. Escapó por la ventana de cristal y se infiltró con agilidad por el ala derecha de la mansión, atravesando la habitación de Sasori, abriendo su ventana y cayendo en el árbol de cerezo. El ala derecha no era lo suficientemente custodiada por la seguridad, así que fue muy fácil.

.

Tan orgullosa estaba en recordar su hazaña que para cuando volvió la vista al frente, Sasuke ya no estaba.

.

—_"Maldición"_ —caminó con rapidez para ver si podría alcanzarlo a ver cuando desvió la mirada a los aparadores de cristalería que habían a su derecha. Sus ojos se engrandecieron enormemente y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Eran libros en los anaqueles giratorios de exhibición. Para Sakura fue maravilloso, tanto que al apegarse al cristal y alzar su mirada para descubrir como era el interior pudo ver al pelinegro sonriente mientras devolvía esos libros de los que hablaba —"_Ahí está…"_ —mordiéndose el labio se adentró a la pequeña librería y volviendo a hacer uso de las habilidades que siempre leía en uno de sus cuentos de ninja, se escabulló.

.

Lo siguió con la mirada y avanzaba a su paso. Aun no se quitaba el gorro del gabán asi que trataba de ser lo más prudente posible.

.

Y mientras lo seguía, también admiraba las hileras de anaqueles con los miles de ejemplares. Se maravilló completamente, volviendo a sonreír.

.

—**El país de los libros** —musitó ella con inocencia. Sabía lo que quería, procuraría aprovechar el rato que él estuviese ahí para que ella también hojeara por lo menos un libro que le llamase la atención. No tenía que saludarlo. Recordaba perfectamente el camino a casa, asi que cuando él se fuera ella también lo haría y '_woalá'_, nadie jamás se enteraría de que hubiese estado ahí— "_Es perfecto, Sakura" _—se vanaglorió a si misma.

.

Y mientras la pelirrosa era absorbida por un mundo diferente al presente, Sasuke estaba, más que concentrado, fastidiado en tener que elegir uno o dos libros más para estudiar.

.

— **Estoicismo, la era de los cielos**… — leía con voz modorra los lomos de los libro sin algún interés en alguno. Curiosamente desvió su mirada al anaquel detrás de toda esa historia aburrida y notó los ejemplares que le atraían — **Ninjas…** — balbuceó casi con regocijo pero entonces su deber lo hizo volver la vista a los aburridos libros que debían ser los primordiales para él. Chasqueó la lengua, tomó uno de los dos que más o menos coincidían con el tema para su examen, sin revisarlos, y se pasó al anaquel de los ninjas, mostrando, ahora si, más entusiasmo que en alguna otra sección — **Ninpo dojo, El bosque de la muerte…, La tierra de la cascada, La nación del fuego, El arte de una Shuriken** —comenzó por citar algunos títulos totalmente fascinado leyendo las reseñas— **Genjutsus **—soltó una risita leyendo un par de nombres extraños que eran difícil de pronunciar. Descubrió en ese rato que existían un par de elementos—** agua, madera, viento, fuego **—hojeó más y llegó a una parte que decía Dojutsus la cual se mostraba de manera gráfica mas una explicación breve— **rinnengan… byuakugan…** —rió un poco— _"Vaya, que ojos tan mas locos"_ —dijo viendo las características de cada uno hasta que en la siguiente hoja, uno de ellos reparó en su atención. Ojos rojos con puntos y aspas negras— **Sharingan… **—balbuceó sintiendo una extraña sensación de mareo. Quizá era el intenso color rojo de la imagen y fue cuando al voltear la imagen encontró una pequeña historia, algo sobre un Clan— **¿Uchiha?** —Estaba por comenzar a leer sobre ellos cuando escuchó un alboroto a unos cuantos estantes de donde estaba.

.

Sakura, en su esfuerzo por coger, solo por capricho o quizá porque en realidad era muy inocente, el ejemplar más alto de la pila de libros en forma de montaña, se vino abajo con todos ellos, quedando en el suelo.

.

Los gritos de los clientes cercanos a ella alertaron a la dependienta.

.

—**¡Dios santo! ¿Pero que hizo?** —Sakura escupió un poco pues un mechón de su propio cabello se le habia metido a la boca, ignorando a la mujer— **¿Me está oyendo?** —Sasuke se acercó, aun con el libro en la mano y descubrió a la pelirrosa en el piso.

.

—**¿Sa-Sakura?** —La Aoyama engrandeció los ojos ante la sorpresa, topándose con los ojos de él. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que habia sido descubierta— **¿Qué haces aquí?** —La de ojos verdes apartó la mirada, bufando con vergüenza.

.

Y tras Sasuke disculparse con la dependienta, Sakura esperaba impaciente en la puerta con un mohín de quien recién habia sido regañado.

.

—**En verdad lo siento mucho** —se disculpó él por sexta vez con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.

—**¿Es su hermana?** —Sasuke miró de reojo a la pelirrosa. En nada se parecían, solo rió— **¿su novia quizá?** —aquella suposición habia sido aun peor que la anterior, sin embargo Sasuke solo se sonrojó siendo incapaz de responder. La mujer rió— **es muy bonita** —El muchacho solo bajó la cabeza mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa que parecía entretenida con la campanilla de la puerta cada vez que un cliente entraba o salía— **¿Vas a llevar esos libros?**

**.**

—**A-Ah, si, por favor** —Y mientras la mujer se encargaba de registrar el código de barras de los libros, la pelirrosa se dejó venir hacia él, poniéndolo más nervioso. Usualmente registrar la salida de libros no era un problema, sin embargo, esa vez parecía tardar más de lo normal.

.

— **¿Sucede algo?** —preguntó el pelinegro al ver a la chica fruncir el ceño mientras pasaba, una y otra vez, el código de barras para registrar específicamente el libro sobre los ninjas.

.

—**Yo… no sé porque no lo registra, espera **—prefirió teclear el código. De ser una falla de aparato, de alguna manera con el código sería capaz de lograrlo— **oh, ¿pero que rayos?** —Tanto Sasuke como Sakura encarnaron una ceja.

.

—**¿Qué pasa? **—volvió a insistir él viendo la cara de asombro y desconcierto de la chica detrás del mostrador.

.

—**No tiene código** —le mostró el lomo del libro y efectivamente, no tenía. Se suponía que todos los libros de ahí estaban marcados para saber su categoría, autores y cosas demás. Un libro sin código era como si no existiese— **es bastante raro** —dijo la muchacha con tono inusual.

.

—**No entiendo** —expresó Sakura con un semblante casi neutro.

.

—**¿No puedo llevármelo entonces?** —preguntó el pelinegro con cierto desazón.

.

—**Pues…si no está registrado entonces no es de nadie** —sugirió la chica sonriéndole. Ante eso, Sakura frunció el ceño inconscientemente —**puedes llevártelo**

** .**

—**¿Eh? ¿Pero no habrá problema? **—la dependienta negó aun sin borrar la sonrisa.

.

—**Considéralo un regalo, aquí tienes** —Sakura entrecerró los ojos viendo al bobo del muchacho sonreír mil veces en agradecimiento. Se animó a intentar leer el título del dichoso libro sin embargo solo alcanzó a leer el del primero que no llamaba su atención, el otro no ya que Sasuke se apresuró a guardarlo—** que les vaya bien** —Sasuke asintió aun apenado, haciendo un esfuerzo por mover a la pelirrosa quien ya se habia vuelvo a concentrar en otra cosa, esta vez en la pequeña pecera en el mostrado.

.

— **Peces **—murmuró Sakura como si fuera algo irrelevante. Más bien era el agua lo que veía.

.

—**Ven aquí** —gruñó el Matsuoka obligándose a tomar su mano. Cuando finalmente hubieron salido de ahí, Sasuke respiró paz aunque no dejaba de estar nervioso— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** — nuevamente Sakura se habia entretenido, ahora con el globo de helio de colores metálicos y vistoso que un niño sujetaba de la mano mientras pasaba a su lado— **¿m-me estás oyendo?**

.

—**Lo hago** —Y aunque no lo miró directamente él si lo hacia. La vio sonreírle a aquel niño de manera adorable y el pelinegro sintió un latido poderoso al verla. Con un gesto de manos, le dijo adiós al niño quien se alejaba con una sonrisa para, ahora si, mirar directamente al de ojos ónix— **¿qué?** —preguntó viendo, a su parecer, la cara de idiota del muchacho para con ella— **¿Qué me miras?**

.

—_"Pu-Puede sonreír…"_ —pensó él como su aquello hubiese sido un suceso realmente único. Sacudió la cabeza— **e-eh, no, nada** —tragó grueso para retomar el tema— **¿Qué haces aquí? **—Y los papeles se habian invertido. De pronto Sakura se puso sumamente nerviosa— **estas fuera de casa ¿Qué no se supone que es dañino para ti? **—la pelirrosa se acongojó más con el gabán, cubriendo más arriba de su cuello— **¿tienes frío?**

.

—**¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas bobas? **—espetó ella con molestia— **vi-vine a conocer el país de los libros** —musitó apenas audible.

.

—**¿A qué?**

** .**

—**¿Qué? ¿tengo que tener un motivo para venir aquí?** —Sasuke frunció las cejas en claro signo de no creerle—** ¡V-Vine porque quise! ¡A mí también me gustan los libros!**

.

—**Ah, que casualidad que al mismo sitio que yo** —El rostro de Sakura se tiñó como el color de la grana intensa en plena época de cosecha — ¿**No me estarás mintiendo, o sí?** —la pelirrosa se estremeció— **¿sabes? parece que me estas mintiendo —**Una salida, Sakura era buena haciendo estrategias, era muy lista, no por algo siempre se le escapaba a Sasori cuando eran niños.

.

—**¡Po-por supuesto que no! ¡Vi-Vine con Kakashi, me están esperando en el auto!** —el moreno alzó ambas cejas incrédulo.

.

—**¿Kakashi? **—recordó al peligris—** ¿Tu hermano te dio permiso?**— inquirió él con una ceja alzada. Sakura no tuvo otra opción que asentir pero eso no significaba que, por primera vez, estuviese sintiendo mucho nerviosismo— **bien, entonces te llevaré al auto, ya es muy tarde para que andes sola**

** .**

—**¡N-No, pu-puedo ir sola!** —se excusó ella. Si él la seguía se daría cuenta, ya suficiente iba a tener con el regaño de Sasori al llegar a casa.

.

—**¿Estás segura?** —ella asintió con mucha efusividad para no ser descubierta— **enserio, no me cuesta nada llevarte y…**

.

—**¡Y-Ya te dije que puedo ir sola!** —Sasuke no estaba convencido y su mueca de preocupación era prueba— **bien, nos vemos luego** —Y tras limitarse a decir eso Sakura comenzó a caminar de regreso por el mismo camino.

.

Él no dejó de verla, aun cuando ella se fue alejando más y más, aún cuando ya habia cruzado la calle mirando antes de hacerlo, aún cuando ya habia avanzado dos cuadras y un pedazo más. Siguió mirándola y solo cuando creyó en sus palabras, ella dio vuelta en la tercera esquina, mirando sigilosamente a todos lados.

.

—_"Lo sabía"_ —se colgó la mochila con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar, primero lento, sin prisa, hasta que su sentido de protegerla se disparó viendo a un tipo con mala cara y sonrisa extraña seguirla desde cerca, fue entonces que comenzó a correr, ignorando el hecho de que, extrañamente, habia comenzado a llover para variar.

.

Dobló en la misma esquina que ellos, ya con la respiración agitada. No estaban en la acera, hasta que miró a la que estaba enfrente, la otra calle y cuando Sakura estaba por doblar otra esquina, el sujeto ya le venía pisando los talones.

.

Corrió tras ellos, cuando notó como finalmente la tomaba por los brazos, forcejando junto con ella mientras la arrastraba al callejón más cercano.

.

Las pupilas diminutas de la confusión abarcaron solo por unos momentos el semblante de Sakura. Era mujer, sí, pero no era alguien fácil de molestar o cundir de miedo. Como pudo, lo pisoteó y mordió su mano, logrando liberarse del tipo a pesar de tambalearse y caer de espaldas a los charcos negros que ya habian comenzado a formarse.

.

Escupió.

.

—**¿Qué es lo que quiere? **—Y su pánico, ese que no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar, floreció en su rostro viendo como el hombre sacaba una navaja. Tragó grueso sin quitarle la mirada desafiante de encima.

.

— **Todo, linda** —ordenó uno con la voz cargada de malicia y casi lívido. Sakura habia elegido mal su atuendo, el vestidito que siempre usaba no le ayudaba en nada en esos momentos en los que, tras caer, se le habia levantado dejando al aire sus piernas ahora temblorosas y frías.

.

—**N-No tengo dinero…** —confesó ya incapaz de ocultar su miedo.

.

—**Oh, bueno, eso se puede arreglar** —volvió a decir él con perversión, acercándose a ella para arrancarle el gabán que, a sus ojos, parecía caro. Sakura peleó, con piernas y brazos pero la diferencia entre su débil cuerpo con el del tipo era mucha, cayendo nuevamente tras él haberle quitado el gabán, dejándola completamente indefensa de la frialdad de la lluvia.

.

Sus ojos cundidos de pánico y las palabras de Sasori solo la hicieron desesperarse más junto al recuerdo fresco de hace unos días al escapar.

.

_ El mundo que conociste es diferente ahora, ahora es cruel…es mejor que no sepas lo deformado que es el mundo ahora _

_._

—_"N-no…e-este no es el mundo que yo quiero…"_ —Presa de la revelación ante ese mundo cruel, donde en cualquier momento te pueden devorar. La Sakura de duro semblante y sentimientos de hierro que, ella misma decía que tenía, se estaba desmoronando debido al miedo— **y-yo no…**

.

—**Esto no te va a doler** —rió él con malicia. Sakura estaba ida, tan perdida que, en ningún momento notó como el sujeto la habia tumbado completamente al frío y húmedo suelo y ya estaba encima de ella— **eres guapísima** —ella empezó a llorar porque su cuerpo sentía pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Solo cuando sintió caricias que no le causaban placer, sino miedo, despertó de su letargo, comenzando a gritar.

.

—**N-No… ¡No…! ¡A-Aléjate…! ¡Po-Por favor…!**

** .**

—**¡Eso preciosa, grita más! **—Sakura se estremeció sintiendo de cerca el filo de la navaja encima de sus pechos, solo sintiendo como la tela de casi imperceptible escote era rasgada, dejando ver su brasier—** ¡Anda, grita!**

** .**

—**¡Que te quites! **—Sakura le escupió solo recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla por parte de él—** ¡Ah!**

** .**

—**¡Maldita zorra…! **—se acercó a ella, comenzando a lamer su cuello —** ¡Grita, grita, quiero que llores!**

.

—**¡¿Por qué no gritas tú, imbécil?!** —Los ojos verdes de Sakura, ahora cubiertos de lágrimas lo pudieron ver. Sasuke se pudo reflejar en ellos tras aventar su mochila y correr hacia el tipo que estaba encima de ella, cogiéndolo por el cuello trasero de su polera para obligar a quitarse de Sakura, aventándolo contra el suelo.

.

Sasuke destilaba odio de todo su cuerpo y a pesar de que quiso ir únicamente a socorrer a la pelirrosa, no cedería antes sus impulsos hasta que estuviera completamente a salvo.

.

Se colocó frente a ella, mirándolo al hombre ponerse con dificultad de pie.

.

—**Je ¿Asi que tienes novio?** —Sakura temblaba mientras habia logrado sentarse, sujetándose las hombreras del vestido para que no cayeran y revelaran su desnudez. Apenas Sasuke la vio bien, llorando y llena de pánico, solo enfureció más—** are, no estábamos divirtiendo mucho ¿verdad preciosa?**

.

—**¡Cállate!** —Soltó el pelinegro.

.

— **Bueno, ya que me arruinaste la diversión, me desharé de ti primero y luego iniciaremos la fiesta, solos tu y yo, muñequita **—Sakura gimoteó, lo suficientemente audible para que Sasuke se enojara aun más.

.

—**Ti-Tiene una…** —pronunció a duras penas ella señalando la navaja.

.

—**Ven acá, maldito infeliz **—lo retó Sasuke solo encendiendo más su odio junto al de él por haberle arruinado los planes. Sakura lloró más fuerte, y por un minuto se olvidó de su enfermedad. Comenzando a sentirse débil, con el aire difícil de respirar, se desesperó casi ahogándose en sus forzosos intentos por mantenerse despierta— _"Quiero…"_

.

_¿Qué quieres…Sakura-chan? _

.

Una voz que no conoce, una risueña y divertida. Alegre. Hay una macha rubia y azul en su mente, pero no tiene rostro, no sabe quién es.

.

_ El mar… ¿de que color es? _

_¡Verde! _

_ ¿Verde? *risas* _

_ ¡Si, como el pasto, las plantas, las tortuguitas!_

.

Pero otra que si conoce y que recuerda. Al menos en sus recuerdos de pequeña.

.

—_"M-Mamá…"_ —Las imágenes nítidas del enfrentamiento se van volviendo borrosas, tanto que no se dio cuenta en que momento cayó al suelo, quedando con la mejilla apoyada en este mientras seguía llorando, viendo ya únicamente figuras en movimiento, una de ellas Sasuke— _"Quiero…ver el mar…el mar verde…"_

.

_ Los ojos de Sakura-chan son como un mar verde, ¿no lo crees así, Teme? _

_._

—_"¿T-Teme…?" —_Dijo nuevamente la primera voz.

_ ._

—**¡Sakura!** —A pesar de estar perdida en voces que no reconocía pudo oírlo, aunque con poca fuerza. La voz de Sasuke estaba cargada de una preocupación enorme— **¡O-Oye…mírame! **—la mirada estática de Sakura traspasó la silueta de Sasuke, viendo al sujeto que anteriormente la habia manoseado, tumbado en el suelo, al parecer noqueado— **¡Por favor…!** —la tomó en sus brazos y la sacudió con cuidado— ¡**No, no te duermas!**

.

—_"E-Este chico…"_ —la voz de él sonaba ahogada, tanto que casi pudo asimilarlo a cuando oía a personas a punto de echarse a llorar— _"e-es un bobo…" —Y_ tras eso, cerró los ojos, escuchando por último los gritos desesperados del muchacho junto a una voz que ya no era el recuerdo de su madre ni aquella otra voz masculina extraña.

_._

_ Quizá en el otro mundo sea muy diferente, quizá no sea fuerte, ni siquiera para separar los palillos del ramen *risa*, aunque hay algo que seguramente no cambiaría _

_ ¿Qué? _

_ Quizá necesite que siempre estés ahí, para salvarme _

_ Seguramente…Sakura…_

_ ._

_._

_/ - / - /_

_._

Seguramente estaba en una cama porque podía sentir las sábanas. Seguramente también temblaba porque sentía frío. Seguramente dolía…porque los medicamentos por vía intravenosa eran dolorosos.

.

Siempre la habia odiado, esa sensación una vez que la aguja entraba en su delgada y pálida piel para luego sentir el ardor de los medicamentos. Mientras más dolor más efectivo es. Alguien le dijo una vez, pero no recuerda quién.

.

Abre y cierra los ojos esperando acostumbrarse a la luz de su habitación que, en ese momento, le parece más brillante de lo normal. Si, está en casa y con un posible regaño monumental a la puerta. Mira hacia la ventana, está oscuro, pero alcanza a sonreír viendo las luces del jardín iluminar lo que antes le causaba tristeza. Flores y plantas nuevamente llenas de vida, todo gracias a Sasuke.

.

Tragó grueso sintiendo la garganta seca, volteando esta vez al otro lado, donde la puerta entre abierta le dejaba oír voces.

.

—**Sa-Sasori debe de estar echando humo**… —rió porque muy a pesar de que sabía que merecería el regaño, y que habia corrido peligro extremo, lo habia logrado—** c-conocer…el país de los libros…** —La puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver, obviamente a su hermano junto a una segunda persona que no esperaba— _"¿Él…?" — _Sasuke apareció con un semblante moribundo pero preocupado y cuando sus miradas cruzaron, ella pudo sentir su alivio como lo más grandioso en el mundo.

_ ._

—**D-Despertaste…** —musitó el pelinegro con un gran alivio— **que bueno…** —Parecía un niño al que, tras una mala noticia, una buena habia sobrecogido su corazón. Sakura apartó la mirada de él, mirando a su hermano mayor, quien, más que molesto, parecía decepcionado pero con cierto aire de culpabilidad.

_ ._

El pelirrojo caminó hasta ella, no con un semblante duro, pero tampoco con un semblante de las mil maravillas.

.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mano pesada de él en su frente para luego sentirla deslizarse para atrás, apartándole los cabello con suavidad. Ella parpadeó, sabiendo que era su deber afrontar, alcanzando a entre abrir los labios únicamente pues él se le adelanto.

.

—**¿Tienes idea de…?** —Sakura lo interrumpió.

.

—**¿D-De las molestias que te he causado? **—quiso evitar mirarlo pero él le sostuvo el rostro con ternura y su semblante duro se habia esfumado. Se hincó a su altura y la abrazó en esa posición, uniendo su cabeza a la de ella. Sakura quedó atónita y los sollozos que habia querido controlar mejor la vencieron, llorando en su hombro.

.

—**¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? ¿De cuantas veces creí morir sabiendo que no estabas…que habías escapado otra vez?**— Sasuke sonrió levemente, sintiendo como poco a poco dejaba que la preocupación pasara. Sabía que estaba sobrando ahí, asi que solo se acercó para despedirse.

.

—**Esto…creo que es mejor que me vaya** —Sasori dejó de abrazar a Sakura, secándose un poco las lagrimas para mirarlo correctamente.

.

—**¿Te vas?**

** .**

—**Si, aunque ya le avisé a mi hermano seguramente no estará tranquilo** —bromeó riéndose levemente.

.

—**Le diré a Kakashi que te lleve** —Sasuke negó**— acabas de salvar a mi hermana de algo mucho peor a lo que pudo pasarle hace unos días**

** .**

—**No es necesario una recompensa **—bromeó el pelinegro —**solo hice lo cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho**

** .**

— **N-No…** — se escuchó, débil pero clara, la voz exhausta de Sakura — **n-no cualquier persona…solo tú…** —con tan solo decirle eso, Sasuke sintió que debía ir a checarse la presión. Sentía las mejillas arder, nuevamente, solo por ella.

** .**

—**A-Ah…bueno…yo…** —Sasori sonrió. Habia algo en ese chico que le causaba gracia y a la vez le parecía interesante. Todo eso, mas el hecho de que habia salvado a lo más importante para él dos veces, obviamente se merecía su respeto y su gratitud— **¿ya te sientes mejor?** —le preguntó aunque no viéndola directamente, se concentró más en aquel aparato que sostenía el suero y varias agujas con medicamente.

.

—**A-ah…** — enseguida, ella fue la que se sonrojó— **s-si…gracias por preguntar**

** .**

—**Hoy no seguiste con el tratamiento, por eso te desvaneciste en sus brazos** — la pelirrosa se sonrojó hasta la médula. ¿En sus brazos? No recordaba casi nada.

.

—**¿E-En serio…?** —buscó la verdad en Sasuke y este solo asintió ya con aminorado sonrojo— **l-lo siento… crei que habia sido solo por la lluvia y porque me habia mareado**

.

—**Sakura, sabes bien que tu cuerpo puede parecer fuerte pero por dentro estás débil, necesitas medicarte diario para sobre llevar una vida más o menos normal** —la pelirrosa frunció el ceño ante el comentario y Sasuke también estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

.

—**No soy débil** —refutó la chica.

.

—**¿Sabes? deberías confiar más en ella** —agregó el pelinegro tomándolos por sorpresa a ambos— **qu-quiero decir, si al menos la dejaras salir un poco te aseguro que no querría escapar siempre**

** .**

—**No puedo permitir eso, creo que lo sabes** —Sasuke bajó la mirada —** suficiente condescendiente fui al dejar que saliera al jardín**

** .**

—**¿En verdad afectaría mucho a su salud si al menos un día a la semana saliera a caminar? ¿A pasear? ¿A respirar aire fresco?** — Sakura lo miraba, intercalando su vista entre Sasuke y el pelirrojo, quedándose más tiempo mirando al de cabello negro.

.

La habia salvado por segunda vez a pesar de que no era su obligación y ahora, parecía increíble luego de que ella reconocía haberlo tratado mal, que, en cierto modo se estuviese poniendo de su lado, como si la comprendiera un poco. Regresó su mirada esmeralda a su hermano, quien parecía dubitativo.

.

—**Podría pedir la opinión sincera de su médico** —Para Sakura, eso fue como un haz de esperanza, aunque mínima, pero al fin y al cabo lo era—** No estoy asegurando nada Sakura, la situación puede quedarse tal y como está si el médico me dice que no es recomendable ¿entendiste? **—ella asintió sonriente y para Sasori eso bastaba— entonces, Sasuke, le diré a Kakashi que te lleve a tu departamento

.

—**Gracias**

** .**

—**Iré a decirle ahora mismo **—Antes de que se levantara del suelo en donde habia terminado hincado, miró a Sakura como quien sospecha de que alguien travieso quisiera escapar— **no te muevas de aquí** —la pelirrosa bufó rodando los ojos. Su actitud arrogante habia vuelto — **cuídala mientras vuelvo **—el pelinegro solo asintió y tras el pelirrojo irse, la habitación se quedó en silencio.

.

Sakura atesoró, por primera vez, el molestoso cucú de su reloj de colección que le habia regalado Sasori. Era, al menos, el único sonido que se escuchaba en ese mar de silencio incómodo.

.

La Aoyama se quejó un poco sintiendo ya su cuerpo entumido por la posición de su brazo mientras le eran suministrados los medicamentos. Sasuke se acercó a ella rápidamente viendo su esfuerzo por acomodarse mejor.

.

—**¿Quieres que te ayude?**

** .**

—**N-no…yo pue…** —Justo en ese momento, su brazo libre, con el cual se apoyaba para acomodarse resbaló. Sasuke corrió hacia ella, sujetándola para que no se lastimara. Su mano habia terminado debajo de su espalda, alcanzando a tomar su cintura del otro lado, mientras que su mano derecha sujetaba su vientre y aunque ella no se lo pidió la levantó un poco, como si la estuviese cargando—** ¿Q-Que haces…?**

** .**

—**Te ayudo **—expresó él y Sakura sintió coraje, no de él, sino de la situación y de la manera en que su corazón estaba latiendo tan apresuradamente. Sujetándose de los hombros de él con la mano libre para no resbalar, tan cerca que sintió un aroma a bosque y a lavanda. Tan cerca de su cabello y de su cuello, que suspiró, causándole cosquillas a él— **¿e-estas bien?** —balbuceó él sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo en tiempo record luego de sentir el aliento de ella en su piel desnuda.

** .**

—**Yo…e-esto, si…** —tosió ella un poco dando gracias porque al final ya se separarían cuando, como si el destino estuviese jugando con ella, los pasadores que el hermano mayor de Sasuke le habia puesto, que esa mañana habia hecho el intento por peinarse decentemente, ahora fueron testigo y causa de su sonrojo.

.

Por la cercanía, algunas puntas del cabello de Sasuke se habia enredado con estos, creando un pequeño y ligero desastre entre su cabello oscuro y el rosado de Sakura.

.

—**A-ah…lo siento, yo…** —Al intentar acercar su mano para deshacer la unión, Sakura quiso hacer lo mismo, uniendo sus manos.

.

—**Y-yo…** —ambos completamente nuevos en la sensación de estar cerca de una persona. A Sasuke no se le conocía por su inmenso rol de ser muy cercano a las personas y a Sakura mucho menos desde que habia dejado de confiar en la gente, asi que, quedar de esa manera y entre ellos solo hacía que ambos se sonrojaran aun más como un par de bobos— **a-auu…** —se quejó ella sintiendo los tirones de su cabello.

.

—¡**Perdóname, enseguida lo arreglo!** —Sakura no lo dejó, también volviendo a intentar lo mismo solo para que esta vez sus frentes chocaran en un encuentro gracioso y bochornoso a la vez— i**tte…**

** .**

—**A-auch…** —Y fueron de mal en peor. Ahora estaban con las frentes unidas, sonrojados mutuamente, reflejando sus rostros en la mirada del otro y de pronto comenzaron a agitarse, tanto, que Sasuke temió que nuevamente le hubiese dado un ataque respiratorio a la pelirrosa.

.

Tan rápido se preocupó que buscó la manera de desenredar los cabellos, liberándose finalmente.

.

—**¿Estás bien? ¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres que llame a alguien? ¿tu…? **— a la pelirrosa se le bajó la vergüenza de golpe no pudiendo reprimir una risa al verlo. El Matsuoka aun seguía con la misma expresión de preocupación— **O-Oye…**

.

—**Eres un bobo ¿sabías?** —Orgullo herido, como la primera vez, una flecha perforó su corazón de manera casi cómica. Sasuke bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco ofendido. Por alguna razón, Sakura no tuvo temor en tomar su mano, apretujándola suavemente, despertándolo de su ensoñación**— y-yo….**

** .**

—**¿Eh?**

** .**

—**Gra-gracias…** —Finalmente pudo decirlo, sin verlo a la cara obviamente— **p-por ayudarme**… —Cuando Sakura sintió como apartaba su mano se sintió ligeramente rechazada hasta que sintió una amigable caricia en sus cabellos- **¿e-eh?**

** .**

—**Descuida, ya veré la forma en que me pagues el favor** —bromeó él y Sakura la suave y balbuceante desapareció.

.

—**¡Ish!** —emitió frunciendo los labios, berreando mientras fingía ignorarlo mirando a otro lado. Dos toques en la puerta y ambos se separaron.

.

—**¿Interrumpo?** —preguntó el pelirrojo con una mueca un tanto celosa. Sasuke reparó en su mano, la cual seguía acariciando los cabellos de Sakura. Tragó grueso sudando frío.

.

—**¡E-Eh, juro que no es lo que…!**

** .**

—**El auto está listo, Matsuoka, cuando tú digas** —el pelinegro no se lo pensó demasiado, cogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida, no sin antes hacer una reverencia en muestra de despedida, primero a Sakura y luego a Sasori para luego salir huyendo.

.

Esa misma noche, mientras Sakura se divertía imaginándose las mil muecas tontas que su jardinero pudo haber hecho luego de haberse ido, pudo dormir plácidamente, con un acaloramiento en sus mejillas y una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

.

* * *

_**C**__omentarios:_

Nagi: Hola Nagi, primero que nada una disculpa por mi esplendoroso retraso ja ja, en cuanto a tu comentario, bueno, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Sakura también está comenzando a recordar. Entre los dos se creerán locos pero es ahí donde se verá que es más fuerte en ellos, si sus recuerdos y sentimientos o la razón y la lógica. Espero que te siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora. Besitos! :)

OrihaSon: Hola, de antemano una disculpa por el retraso ja ja, en cuanto a tu comentario, definitivamente solo en historias como esta los hermanos hacen de cupido porque en la vida real son posesivos xD ja ja, quizá Sasori sea más duro con respecto a la cercanía de Sasuke y Sakura pero eso será más adelante. Gracias por leer y comentar, besos!

K-mila: ¡Que linda! ja ja tu comentario me hizo reír mucho. Una disculpa por el retraso. Sin apariencias es el fic de lobos del que has oído (?) y bueno ja ja, espero no decepcionarte. Me causo sorpresa que te lo hayan recomendado ja ja la verdad no lo esperaba. En fin, gracias por tus palabras, por leer y comentar. Espero que sigas la historia como hasta ahora. Besos!

_**N**__otas:_

Hola Minna-san!

Lamento el adorable retraso de 2 días, sabrán que las clases iniciaron y el nuevo ritmo de clases me ha afectado ja ja y pues en toda esta semana no tuve mucho tiempo que digamos.

Gracias a las personitas adorables y divinas que se tomaron la molestia de preguntarme por Ask y Facebook, lo aprecio!

En fin, he aquí el capítulo 6, más largo que el anterior ya que se los debía ja ja. La relación entre Sakura y Sasuke poco a poco va cambiando o quizá ¿es que en sus vidas pasadas eran cercanos?

Sakura, al igual que Sasuke, comienza a tener pequeños pasajes en su memoria que, si bien ahora no los considera importantes o para preocuparse, con el paso de los capítulos cambiará su manera de pensar.

_**E**__n el próximo capítulo: __**Ella misma**_

**_—¡¿Porqué, porque me salvaste si soy una desconocida para ti?! _**

_**—¿Hubieses preferido que te dejara sola? ¿Es eso? **_

_**—No soy débil**_

_**—Si...es un largo, largo tiempo...el que vivirás**_

_**...**_

_**—¿Te interesa mi hermana, Matsuoka?**_

_**—¿Eh?**_

_**—Ella quiere conocer el mar**_

_**—Ella en realidad no merece sufrir**_

_**"¿Lo puedes ver, Sasuke-kun?**_

_**...**_

En vista de que me será casi imposible subir entre semana he decido cambiar las actualizaciones a **SÁBADO**. Hoy VIERNES subí porque tuve un poco de tiempo pero de ahora en adelante planeo subir los próximos capítulos el fin de semana.

Aunque claro, si me retraso un poco espero puedan entender ja ja, ya saben que me pueden dejar amenazas de asesinato en mi Ask o en el Facebook.

**Espero sus comentarios**, así me animan a escribir más y quien sabe, a esmerarme en adelantar la conti (?) ja ja ja, en verdad espero que se tomen un minutillo para expresar que les parece la historia, para saber que ritmo debo tomar con respecto a ella.

Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos el próximo **SÁBADO!**

JA NE!


	7. Ella misma

_**Ella misma**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NORMAL POV'S**_

.

—**Pato** —se escuchó en el baño, más específicamente en la bañera que rebosaba de exceso de espuma— **gran pato amarillo** —Sakura admiraba el juguete de hule entre sus manos mientras su cuerpo era completamente cubierto por la bruma jabonosa blanca. De un lado a otro, pasaba al pequeño animal de hule entre sus manos. Bajó sus brazos de tal manera que el patito quedó a la altura del límite de la espuma. Sakura jugó con él, imaginándose que nadaba en un mar de nieve— **el mar…** —musitó de repente.

.

Su sueño era como el patito de hule que ahora habia soltado, se iba a la deriva.

.

Tocaron a su puerta, ella solo bufó con fastidio.

.

—**Señorita Sakura ¿está todo bien?** —la pelirrosa rodó los ojos. No tenía tiempo suficiente estando sola ya que siempre la estaban vigilando, hasta en el baño.

.

—**Ajá** —se limitó a decir ignorando la insistencia en la voz de Shion.

.

—**Ah, por cierto, Matsuoka-kun acaba de llegar** —El semblante de la pelirrosa no cambió, sin embargo se había tomado la molestia de mostrar un ligero interés al observar la puerta esperando a que la rubia le dijera más— **¿Señorita?**

.

—**Enseguida salgo, déjame** —Y tras la muchacha acceder, Sakura miró por breves segundos las baldosas del baño casi con desinterés para luego sumergirse de lleno al mar blanco de espuma. Berrinchuda e infantil hasta en el baño.

.

.

/ - /

.

.

—… **consideraron cada alma humana como un fragmento de la fuerza divina universal, todavía no completamente separada del padre-acción** —citaba Sasuke las línea 5 del párrafo 3 del libro de Estoicismo, para variar, que habia tomado prestado. Con una facilidad y destreza, maniobraba con la manguera mientras regaba las plantas y seguía leyendo sin tropezar, haciendo ver como algo muy fácil —**… Nosotros somos la descendencia de él** —citó para luego fruncir el ceño y detenerse un momento, aun sin soltar la manguera y por supuesto el libro en su otra mano— **espera ¿qué?** **¿Pero que es esto?** —exigió una respuesta aunque estaba claro que nadie se la daría. El libro era de lo más aburrido y solo lo estaba leyendo porque necesitaba estudiar. Era un fastidio.

.

Bufó, bajando la cabeza de golpe en resignación mientras cerraba el libro y se rascaba la cabeza con la orilla de este.

.

Era junio, por lo que las clase no comenzaban aún pero alguien como él, tan super dedicado a la historia (nótese el sarcasmo) no debería estar esperando al examen extraordinario para pasar.

.

Lo único bueno de estar en la cuerda floja era, que al ser una sola oportunidad, no habia necesidad de un seminario para repasar. Cada quien estudiaba por su cuenta solo para acreditar y, si iba a la escuela era únicamente para saber fechas y avisos, topándose con Kiba de vez en cuando.

.

Odiaba estudiar, odiaba las letras, detestaba los libros, sin embargo, volviendo a reiterar su recién fanatismo por los ninjas, dejando de lado la molesta historia aburrida, él preferiría botar ese libro al lodo y tomar el otro que estaba dentro de su mochila.

.

—_"Concéntrate Sasuke, tienes un examen que pasar"_ —se auto retroalimentó pensando en los severos castigos que le esperaban por parte de sus padres. Y no, no hablaba del sermón de Fugaku, hablada de algo mucho peor. De las comidas tóxicas de Mikoto. Tragó grueso mientras su frente se pintaba de un verde fétido — _"Dios bendito, necesito pasar a como dé lugar"_ —Y tras encontrar la motivación al no querer morir intoxicado por las comidas de su dulce madre, volvió a abrir el libro, dejándolo a la altura de sus ojos para seguir estudiando.

.

Nuevamente estaba tan concentrado en su labor y deber consigo mismo que no escuchó el sonido de sandalias contra la hierba. Él seguía avanzando hábilmente sin enredarse con la manguera mientras leía y pudo conseguir incluso un record hasta que se desconcentró.

.

—**Ey, Matsuoka** —dijo Sakura una vez que llegó a su lado. Sasuke solo recuerda haber engrandecido los ojos al escucharla pero, cuando quiso voltear a verla con todo el nerviosismo en la cara se vino abajo, tropezando con la manguera, alcanzo a soltar únicamente el libro que pareció desafiar la gravedad unos instantes girando hacia Sakura, quien lo cogió solo escuchando al final la tremenda caída.

.

Sakura lo comparó con su patito de hule, Willy. Se rió pero no era una risa de esas que son amables, era de burla.

.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en el suelo con parte de la manguera enredada en sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo la parte superior moverse con frenesí.

_ ._

—_"En ves que me ayude"_ —pensó resignándose a levantarse completamente empapado— **ah…** —emitió mientras se liberaba de la manguera asesina viendo a la pelirrosa, ya sin risas, pero con una mueca de lo más divertida y astuta— **gracias por ayudarme** —ironizó él.

** .**

—**No es mi problema que seas tan bobo** —al pelinegro le dio un tic al escucharla— **rescaté tu libro, sé agradecido** —Sasuke se lo arrebató de la manos como un niño enrabietado una vez que se habia puesto de pie y caminaba hacia la bomba de agua para cerrar la llave. Sakura lo siguió dando saltitos— **estás escurriendo, deberías cambiarte y…** —Su voz demandante ante la orden quedó ahogada en cuanto vio al chico quitarse la polo lila, quedando completamente desnudo de la parte de arriba. Sakura sintió, por primera vez, un severo problema de hormonas alborotadas— **¡¿Q-Que es lo que haces…?!** —el pelinegro la miró de reojo aun molesto.

.

—**Evitando pescar un resfriado** —dijo secamente mientras estrujaba su playera retirándole el exceso de agua— **pudiste haberme matado ¿sabías?** —Sakura fue incapaz de seguir mirando cuadro por cuadro de su abdomen marcado. Sentía extrañamente sus mejillas arden demasiado, incluso comenzaba a balbucear sin sentido— **¿me oyes?**

** .**

—**¡Y-Ya te dije que no es mi culpa que seas tan bobo!** —insistió ella completamente nerviosa. Se animó a mirarlo nuevamente, esta vez fue peor cuando al él agacharse para quitarse las botas ahora húmedas, su abdomen enmarcaban más las líneas de este. La pelirrosa chilló— **¡Po-Ponte algo de ropa!** —Y tras decir eso se alejó de ahí dando zancadas hacia la terraza que conectaba la cocina.

.

Sasuke la miró y tomando provecho de lo que a sus ojos parecía una escena muy graciosa, le alcanzo a decir.

—**¿Por qué? ¿te pongo nerviosa?** —El perfecto y delicado rostro de la pelirrosa, el que siempre se mostraba con desinterés, inexpresivo o molesto, se sonrojo violentamente dibujando un semblante de nerviosismo supremo. Sasuke rió colgándose la polo al hombro mientras la veía divertido.

.

—**¡Ish!** —soltó ella su siempre ya conocido monosílabo estresante, entrando a la cocina.

.

.

_/ - / - /_

_._

_._

La Aoyama de cabello rosa casi nunca se le veía paseando dentro de la mansión. Si en algún lugar, la mayoría de los empleados de ahí tuviesen que buscarla, sería afuera.

.

El suceso sorprendente de que la pelirrosa estuviese, no solo en la cocina, sino que también comiéndose un par de uvas mientras no apartaba la mirada furiosa y molesta hacia el jardín solo hizo que los que estaban a su lado sospecharan.

.

—**Señorita Sakura ¿está bien?** —preguntó Amaru sin temblor en la voz. Si habia una persona, además de su hermano, que no sintiera ese temor hacia la pelirrosada, era ella. La chica apiñonada con semblante de ser dura pero en realidad era muy amable.

.

Sakura no respondió, solo la miró de reojo mientras continuaba comiendo uvas del tazón encima de la meseta de granito negro de su cocina. Cerca de la ventana para variar, viendo al pelinegro, desde hace ya varios minutos, tras haberse cambiado y regresar al trabajo.

.

—**Oh, Señorita, hablo su hermano y…** —la susodicha laceró a Kakashi, haciéndolo tragar grueso, haciendo más drama al masticar con dureza la uva en su boca. El peligris solo rió nerviosamente.

.

Amaru, quien era lo más cercano que Sakura tenía como 'conocida-amiga' se acercó a ella, mirando a través de la ventana para descubrir ese algo que estaba provocando el ceño fruncido y el hambre inconsciente de la muchacha.

.

Se habia deshecho de sus botas, quedando descalzo. Se habia remangado el pantalón subiendo hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas y se habia colocado una especie de pañoleta en la cabeza para que el cabello no le estorbase. Ambas mujeres, incluso Kakashi, estaba mirándolo, pendiente al salir del cobertizo con un rollo de algo parecía una malla verde, cargándola hábilmente en su hombro mientras con la otra mano sostenía una cubeta con varios instrumentos.

.

Clavos, un martillo, cinta métrica, hilo transparente. En fin, cosas útiles para reconstruir ese huerto.

.

Amaru y Kakashi regresaron la vista a Sakura, quien seguía con la mirada clavada en Sasuke mientras continuaba masticando con furia las uvas.

.

—**Esto… ¿Sakura?** —la pelirrosa solo apartó el tazón, ahora vacío y tras quitarle a Kakashi su vaso con agua para bebérselo sin explicación, se sacudió los pies antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina, en dirección al jardín— **¡S-Señorita!**

.

—**¿Qué quieres?** —La de piel apiñonada contuvo el aire, no mostrando signo de que tuviese miedo aunque si un poco de desconcierto.

.

—**Diviértete**

** .**

—**Hn** —emitió la pelirrosa dispuesta a ir a donde estaba Sasuke.

.

El muchacho habia conseguido un par de palos firmes. Los colocó en forma de techo, encima de lo parecía arillos y pequeñas vigas de metal, lo que le daría la forma circular al techo. Cortó una cantidad considerable de la malla verde y la aventó para que cayera por encima de las vigas hacia el otro lado, dándole la forma de invernadero al huerto.

.

Clavó un par de estacas a la tierra y las martilló para que no se zafaran. Repitió la acción cinco veces más, de modos que quedaron tres de un lado y tres del otro. Estiró la malla y con el hilo transparente las anudó a las estacas, tensándola como si fuera una carpa. Tensó primero las del lado que estaban pegada a la pared, ahora proseguiría con las tres del otro lado.

.

Estaba por hacerlo hasta que, desde su altura al estar agachado, pudo ver uno pies pequeños, piel blanquecina dentro de unas sandalias cafés. Rió, esta vez no lograría asustarlo.

.

—**¿De que te ríes?** —preguntó ella con una mueca en los labios, aun claramente molesta.

.

—**¿Perdón?** —él alzó la cara, mirándola mientras se hacia el confundido. La pelirrosa, en cambio, solo obtuvo un tic, fastidiada— **¿Qué decías?**

** .**

—**Hn** —Volviendo a retomar la posición de hace unos días, Sakura acomodó su vestido de tal forma que no se alzara al agacharse a su altura— **eso** —señaló ella a su cabeza, refiriéndose a su pañoleta la cual estaba por caerse— **es un desastre, te la colocaste mal** — Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo flojo el pedazo de tela. Se puso de pie pues su propósito era arreglarla, sin embargo solo la estaba empeorando. Ella bufó sacudiéndose las manos para ponerse de pie nuevamente— **lo estás haciendo mal**

.

—**Puedo yo so…** —sonrojos incontrolables. Estaba comenzando a pensar que se pasaría el resto del verano así. Sakura se acercó a él y, al ser mas bajita, muy independiente de que lo hubiese obligado a agachar la cabeza, ella se puso de puntitas— **o-oye… ¿Qué estas…?** —La mano de la pelirrosa no lo dejó levantar la cabeza; solo pudo hacerlo en un breve momento tras ella haberle quitado la pañoleta mientras la doblaba perfectamente para acomodársela mejor.

.

—**Agáchate** —le ordenó y cuando Sasuke frunció la boca como niño pequeño negándose a aquello, ella sonrió. Sin malicia, arrogancia o algo que le dijera que se estuviese burlando de él. Era similar a la sonrisa que le habia dado a aquel niño la noche anterior. Feliz y real — **hazlo** —El Matsuoka asintió tragando con fuerza.

.

Podía oír latidos de un corazón.

.

—_"Son míos…"_ —se dijo a si mismo, elevando la mirada solamente debido a la posición para forzarse a verla. Y descubrió dos cosas, que los labios de ella eran endemoniadamente tentadores y que tenía un olor de acuerdo a lo que habia pensado. Cerezos— **¿a-acabaste?** — preguntó intentando mantener la calma ante la cercanía.

.

—**No hables** —el pelinegro cayó luego de eso, teniendo pánico de que sus latidos fueran escuchados por ella— **tu cabello es suave**

** .**

—**¿Ah?** —Sakura unió miradas con él e inconscientemente dibujó una minúscula sonrisa con ápice de astucia— **te-tengo que volver a trabajar** —confesó él con la intención de separarse.

.

—**Ya casi acabo** —Y al cabo de unos pocos segundos más, la pañoleta había quedado lo suficientemente firme dentro de los mechones de Sasuke con la ayuda de los pasadores— **ya** —el muchacho se llevó una mano a los extremos luego de erguirse.

** .**

—**En verdad lo hiciste**

** .**

—**Que descuide mi cabello no significa que no sepa como arreglarlo** —expresó ella con una mueca de lado. Sasuke la miró bien. Su rostro lucía más alargado y estilizado, entonces notó que las hebras que debía sobresalir a los costados de sus mejillas estaban sujetadas por unos pasadores, formando una media cola ligera. Se había peinado y se veía radiante— **¿qué?**

** .**

—**Te peinaste** —la acusada se avergonzó, enrollando un mechón en su dedo— **te ves bien**

** .**

—**¿Q-Que no tenías que volver al trabajo?**

** .**

—**¡Ah, cierto!**

.

Sakura pasó toda la mañana, por primera vez sin mentir u escapar, en el jardín. Se detenía a oler los narcisos y uno que otro tulipán, y, por un largo tiempo no había encontrado otra cosa que la distrajera aparte del aroma de las flores, hasta que él llegó.

.

A una distancia prudente y con una mirada serena lo miraba de vez en cuando, de reojo para no ser descubierta. Sasuke continuó por largo minutos reconstruyendo el huerto el cual, finalmente, tomaba forma.

.

Con la frente sudorosa y su boca aspirando oxígeno, eso sin contar que su sonrisa era de alguien orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Sus ojos jugaban a los imanes, ella lo veía y cuando él la descubría hacerlo, se reía obteniendo únicamente por parte de ella un sonido de fastidio.

.

Las horas transcurrieron junto a los diferentes matices en el cielo. Sakura los admiró por largo rato en el finalmente su semblante ya no estaba tan serio como de costumbre. Tampoco era una sonrisa inmensa, pero iba por buen camino junto al brillo de sus ojos alegres.

** .**

—**¿Y bien?** —ella volteó escuchando el jadeo del muchacho— **¿tú que dices?** —la incitó con la mirada ansiosa a que mirara su logro. Sakura solo engrandeció los ojos. Completamente reconstruido, parecía que aquel huerto ni siquiera hubiese pasado una mala temporada. El pecho del muchacho subía y baja mientras apoyaba su codo en el palo de un rastrillo luego de preparar la tierra— **¿te gusta?** —Sakura no respondió, únicamente dejó que sus pies la guiaran de manera casi mecánica al huerto, para admirarlo mejor.

.

—**¿Cómo lo hiciste?** —el azabache sonrió mostrando sus manos un tanto lastimadas y llenas de mugre.

.

—**Le pedí a tu hermano que comprara todo**

** .**

—**¿Le pediste?** —Sasuke asintió. Ella por su parte embozó una sonrisa ladina— **de modo que ahora son buenos amigos**

** .**

—**Me sigue agradeciendo el hecho de que te haya salvado** —La astucia en el rostro de ella se fue perdiendo dándole pasó únicamente a un semblante lúgubre y tenso— **¿pasa algo?**

** .**

—**Tú… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

** .**

—**No entiendo** —ella solo rechinó los dientes, enfadándose con él por ser tan poco receptivo ante lo que trataba de decir.

.

—**¡¿Porqué, porque me salvaste si soy una desconocida para ti**?! —el pelinegro retrocedió un poco, azorándose, sin embargo, si actitud no le hizo sentirse pequeño como a diferencia de las primeras veces. Frunció el ceño, enfrentándola.

** .**

—**¿Hubieses preferido que te dejara sola? ¿Es eso?** —Otra persona, quizá no ella, quizás no él, se hubiese asombrado de la manera admirable en la que, por primera vez, alguien le hiciera titubear a la pelirosa. Tragar grueso, entrecerrar los ojos de manera dispareja, ¿y por que no? provocar que su labio inferior temblare junto a ese ardor en los ojos que se representaba como ganas de llorar— **eres… una chica después de todo** —Ambos bajaron la mirada, centrándose en los pies del otro.

.

—**No soy débil** —remarcó ella con la voz arrastrada y los puños temblorosos. Él no la miró con pena, sino que, de alguna manera, sabía que era cierto, pero a la vez era una sensación agridulce saber que ella no se esforzaba por dejar que alguien más la ayudara— **tú….mi hermano, todos seguramente piensan que… que voy a morir en cualquier momento pero…** —Su voz se iba quebrando y sin embargo tenía fuerza para seguir hablando— **¡No tengo planeado morirme sin antes haber hecho mil cosas! ¡S-Soy…Soy una chica después de todo, una que sueña…una que…que se desespera pero que también…!** —cayó de rodillas al suelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiendo el sabor de sus propias lagrimas. Saladas. Miró sus manos y recordó aquel infantil juego sobre la línea más grande de su palma, la que se extendía a lo largo de esta.

.

—**La línea de la vida** —para cuando alzó la cabeza, él ya estaba a su altura, mirándola sin lástima. El muchacho sonrió un poco, tomando una de sus manos con la palma hacia arriba— **si…** —rió— **es un largo, largo tiempo**

** .**

—**¿El qu-qué?** —Su voz trémula, sus pupilas igual pero sin fuerza en querer su mano apartar.

.

—**El que vivirás** —Un pronóstico, no de un profesional en salud, de alguien tan corriente como él, le hizo sentir a ella seguridad y a la vez fuerza— **¿lo ves?**

.

_ ¿Lo puedes ver, Sasuke-kun?_

_ ._

Esa voz junto a ese recuerdo latente, frunció el ceño, pues no le pertenecía, pero entonces, dejó de incomodarle pues en ese momento solo existían las lagrimas saladas de esa chica y ese sentido de él en hacerla sentir mejor.

.

Bajo el hechizo de su recuerdo, el cual no comprendía bien, tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y la acercó a su propia mano. Con su dedo trazó dos líneas en la palma de ella escribiendo 'persona' en japonés, dejando una marca blanca en ella.

.

— **¿Q-Que es…?**

** .**

—**Bébelo** —ella tragó grueso pero la seguridad de él junto a una personalidad distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver le hizo obedecer. Haciendo como si lo tragará, Sakura 'bebió' aquello sintiendo un regocijo fresco bajar por su garganta.

.

_¿Qué haces? No molestes, Sakura… _

_._

_ Entonces deja de poner al mundo en tu contra…anda, bébelo…_

_._

Sakura acarició su garganta y mágicamente había dejado de llorar.

** .**

—**¿Q-Que me diste…?** —preguntó ella. Los ojos de un Sasuke atrapado en un recuerdo aun la observaban.

.

—**Se llama succionar el alma de una persona**

** .**

—**¿S-Succionar?**

** .**

—**En realidad es como si… te llenaras de confianza, de tu propia esencia, tú misma te das fuerza** —el pelinegro recobró su propio brillo en sus ojos. Frunciendo un poco el ceño al sentirse extraño.

.

—**¿Quién te enseñó esto?**

.

_ Cuando estés nervioso, ansioso o triste, escribe con tu dedo 'persona' en japonés en la palma de tu mano y bébelo. Te ayudará a tranquilizarte, Sasuke-kun _

_ ._

Una escena muy borrosa que no sabe de dónde proviene. Sasuke cerró los ojos tallándose el puente de la nariz ante el latigazo en su mente.

.

—**Es…** —el recuerdo se desvaneció— **es una superstición solamente** — sonrió un poco forzado— **la verdad no recuerdo bien, sentí que te serviría ahora** —la muchacha solo bajó la mirada— **¿te sientes mejor?**

.

—**Si…** —Una paz y calma que no podía explicar y si bien, quizá ese amuleto le había resuelto un poco la ansiedad, una sensación que no provenía de ese mismo efecto hizo que los latidos de Sakura se volvieran irregulares. Era la cercanía de él— **yo…**

** .**

—**¡Sakura!** —ambos alzaron el rostro hacia la casa. Sasori estaba de pie junto a un hombre con bata blanca. Automáticamente la pelirrosa hizo una mueca de disgusto y el muchacho lo noto— **ven acá, es hora de tu chequeo**

** .**

**/** - **/** - **/**

.

Contraía los ojos mientras soltaba un quejido incómodo sintiendo aquella odiosa enemiga, la aguja, atentar nuevamente con mano.

.

—**Está cooperando bastante hoy, Sakura-san** —la pelirrosa solo le dedicó una mirada ártica al médico— **te suministraré la misma dosis ¿está bien?** —ella solo lo miró sintiendo finalmente como la aguja entraba en su vena. Cerró los ojos. Usualmente siempre berreaba y chillaba sintiendo dolor pero esa vez se sentía diferente. El dolor era el mismo pero parecía estar enfrentándolo bastante bien.

.

_ Se llama succionar el alma…te das fuerza a ti misma _

_._

Entre abrió los ojos echando la cabeza al cómodo respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentada.

.

—_"Fuerza…a mi misma…"_

.

—**¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?** —Sakura desvió su mirada casi anestesiada y cansada al hombre. Su armadura de hierro siempre caía junto a la noche. Sonrió un poco— **¿uh?**

** .**

—**Lo vencí…** —dijo riéndose. Sasori, quien estaba apoyado en la pared supervisando todo también lo escuchó— **al tiempo…otra vez…**

** .**

—**¿Sakura-san?** —Las batallas internas que ella lidiaba, sintiendo que con el paso de los días ganaba al terminar el día, venciendo al temor de que en cualquier día sus ojos se apagarían. Iba ganando y se sentía muy bien.

.

—**Tengo sueño…** —murmuró con los ojos modorros. Volteó el rostro hacia la ventana, el atardecer estaba llegando.

.

—**Es el efecto del nuevo medicamento**

** .**

—**¿Otro?** —preguntó Sasori un poco angustiado. Ya eran una lista interminable de sustancias en el cuerpo de su hermana para que pudiera resistir.

.

—**Si, reforzara sus glóbulos y defensas ahora que saldrá más seguido al jardín** — Sakura apenas lo oía, el sueño iba venciéndola.

.

—**E-entonces... ¿podré salir a jugar?** —el médico rió.

.

—**Solo en los días que no haya mucho sol ni mucha humedad, aléjate de la lluvia lo más que puedas ¿si?**

.

—**¿Por…?** —bostezó— **¿Por qué?**

** .**

—**Tu misma enfermedad impide que desarrolles defensas y anticuerpos, las acaba, y si no las tienes las enfermedades verían tu cuerpo como el huésped perfecto para alojarse, solo empeorarías más y definitivamente sería más complicado** —la pelirrosa se rió, burlándose de manera cansina.

.

—**¿M-Más complicado…? Na-Nada va a detenerme ¿sabe?** —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

.

—**Sakura, tu salud es…**

** .**

—**Ya sé, bobo** —Nueva risa burlesca— **solo… no le voy a dar el placer a esta enfermedad el verme caer…** —nuevamente miró hacia la ventana. Los rayos del atardecer iluminaban ya su rostro— **aun…quiero hacer muchas cosas** —Sasori y el hombre se azoraron. A diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que la pelirrosa aceptaba monótonamente su condición, restregándole a cualquiera sobre ello, la manera negativa en la que siempre tomaba las cosas, en esa ocasión estaba mostrando un cambio abismal— **aunque no me gustan las agujas**… —rió.

.

—**Sakura-san… esfuércese y siga viviendo** —le sonrió el hombre.

.

Tras una media hora más al transcurrir, en la habitación llena de peluches de animales y juguetes casi infantiles, donde también había un arcoíris pintado, Sakura soñaba en su cama con un semblante lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

.

Era inquieta, aun al dormir.

.

—**Hn, ni para dormir te estás quieta** —dijo el pelirrojo en tono bromista viéndola removerse, destapándose— **ah, niña malcriada** — la movió un poco hasta que vio que ella suavizaba sus facciones de molestia al no encontrar la posición correcta para seguir durmiendo. Sonrió— **sigues siendo una niña** —repitió viéndola hacer un puchero. La arropó nuevamente y cuando se aseguró de que durmiera bien salió, llevándose una sorpresa al bajar las escaleras y caminar hacia la sala— **¿Sigues aquí?** —el pelinegro solo asintió un poco apenado.

.

—**Ella…**

.

—**Esta dormida** —ninguno de los dos habló pero Sasori no perdió los gestos de Sasuke. Parecía aliviado. Tosió— **¿te interesa mi hermana, Matsuoka?**

** .**

—**¿Eh?** —A diferencia de las primeras veces, Sasuke no sintió ese nerviosismo propio en si mismo, quizá no habia entendido bien. El pelirrojo suspiró metiendo ambas manos en cada uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

.

—**Sakura ya no es una niña aunque ella se esmere en aparentarlo** — suspiró**— creí que nunca tomaba en serio su enfermedad, en verdad creí que la razón por la que siempre me desobedecía era porque no consideraba su vida importante, quizá por eso peleábamos con más frecuencia pero hoy…**

.

_ No le voy a dar el placer a esta enfermedad el verme caer _

_ ._

—_**…**_ **hoy lucía muy diferente, parecía, de alguna manera, valiente** — Sasuke no perdió atención— **diciendo cosas como que no se dejaría vencer** —el pelirrojo rió un poco— **por primera vez la vi decidida a no dejar de luchar, incluso dijo que se esforzaría para cuidarse**

_** .**_

—**Ella quiere conocer el mar** —el Aoyama se azoró y parecía como si Sasuke hubiese perdido nuevamente ante recuerdos que no sabía que tenía.

_ ._

_ Vamos al mar un día de estos, tú, yo…y… ah y también invitaremos a… _

_ ._

Voz distorsionada que no le dejó saber a quienes más pronunciaba.

.

—**¿Sakura te lo dijo?** —Sasuke volvió a la realidad, parpadeando sin comprender la pregunta— **¿te dijo que le gustaba el mar?**

_ ._

—_"No, no lo hizo…"_ —Y estar seguro de eso le hizo pensar que estaba demente. ¿Cómo se habia enterado?— **e-eh…si, hoy en la mañana** — mintió. Sasori le creyó volviendo a suspirar.

.

—**El punto es… que parece ser que ha habido un cambio en ella desde tu llegaste** —el Matsuoka se azoró— **un cambio bueno** —completó riéndose.

.

—**Yo…** —tragó con fuerza— **pienso que ella en realidad no merece sufrir**

** .**

—**Lo mismo he pensado siempre, pero nadie decide las calamidades que uno tiene que padecer, solo pasan. Solo quiero que ella tenga la fuerza para no dejarse vencer, aunque tarde o temprano ese día llegará** —rió nuevamente negando con la cabeza— **no sé pero, de alguna forma siento que puedo hablar de estas cosas contigo** —Una nueva risa— **supongo que a nadie más**

** .**

—**¿No tienes más familia?**

** .**

—**Viven muy lejos y la verdad no es como que les interesa la salud de mi hermana** —suspiró— **somos ella y yo contra el mundo y es Sakura quien lleva el peso más grande**

** .**

—**Tu cuidas de ella**

** .**

—**Si, pero yo no estoy sufriendo como ella**

.

Esa misma noche, bajo el techo de su habitación, ya con las luces apagadas y escuchando los sonidos propios de una ciudad en madrugada, Sasuke no pudo dormir, pues el techo parecía el lienzo perfecto para no dejar de ver la cara de la pelirrosa con sus múltiples facetas, la mayoría de ellas haciendo pucheros.

.

Soltó una risa corta, pasando su brazo por encima de su rostro y girando su cuerpo para finalmente dormir.

.

.

**_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_**

**_._**

* * *

_**C**__omentarios:_

-Nagi: Pasadores rules? ja ja, la Universidad es tediosa, por lo mismo no puedo actualizar tan rápido como debería, espero puedas entender jeje y en cuanto al beso, bueno, ya llegarán y serán muchos :)

-OrihaSon: Hola! Pues sí, si era Naruto y de alguna manera quise que Sakura también tuviera esa parte de recordar jeje, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te siga gustando! Besos.

-Ganzo: Eres el primer chico que me comenta algo! jajaja tu comentario me hizo reír y sonreír muchísimo. Si bien se me van los dedazos si me esmero mucho por hacer las cosas bien, como que me meto muy en el personaje, soy muy llorona la verdad jaja. El de Sin apariencias lo soñé, una mañana me desperté y tuve toda ya toda la historia en la cabeza jaja, en realidad solo dormí. Muchas gracias por comentar y hacerme reír :D, espero verte por aquí seguido.

-K-mila: Hola K-mila! ¿Que qué hago? apenas y puedo respirar jajaja. Los recuerdos son la clave de la trama del fic y en parte a mi me gusta como que meter dos épocas en una sola historia. En fin, que bueno que te guste y que sigas comentando, me hace feliz. Saludos!

-Romanika: Hola! jeje si, perdón, abajito en las notas explico mis razones. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. Saludos!

_**N**__otas:_

Luego de mi esplendoroso retraso de dos semanas...

La verdad, siempre me lleva tiempo editar y subir el mismo día por lo que me lleva casi una hora o dos dependiendo, entonces, toda esta semana pasada solo regresaba a casa por escasos minutos y me regresaba a la uni así que si intentaba subir un capítulo hubiese salido todo mal jajaja la verdad, por eso prefería esperarme hasta hoy que ya más o menos tengo mi descanso.

En fin, debido a esto quizá ya no suba un día en específico, lo más probable es que siempre si sea fin de semana pero pues dependerá de mi tiempo jaja eso no significa que me voy a tardar mil años, dos semanas cuando mucho aunque me esforzaré porque solo sea una semana.

En fin.

¿Disfrutaron el cap? Sobre la superstición japonesa de la que hice mención, la recordé viendo Kamisama Hajimemashita y entonces su divina autora (ayy si jaja) se pudo a investigar y descubrió que era cierta y pues ya, la integré.

Algunas chicas me preguntan que si aparecerá Naruto. Si, por supuesto que aparecerá ¿cuál será su papel? bueno, lo descubrirán en el capítulo siguiente, soy cruel :3

_**E**__n el próximo capítulo:__**El centro del Universo**_

_—C__**omparte parte de tu dolor con el mundo, no te lo guardes.**_

_—__**No quiero compartirlo con nadie**_

_**—¿Ni siquiera conmigo?**_

_**—Nadie me enseñó a ser una niña buena**_

_**—Por favor...no llores**_

_"Me sorprendí mucho después de escuchar la manera temblorosa en que me lo habia dicho._

_Supongo…que en ese momento mis ojos amenazaban con llorar."_

_**—Hay todo un mundo allá afuera esperando que tú lo descubras**_

_**...**_

Yo y mis spoilers jajaja espero que compense mi tardía actualización. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, me animan bastante!

¿Me dejan más?

Nos vemos la próxima semana, enseguida respondo a sus comentarios del capítulo pasado.

JA NE!


	8. El centro del Universo

**_El centro del Universo_**

* * *

_._

_._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

Café por la mañana, era lo que Sasuke necesitaba para despabilarse y al menos leerse 20 páginas del libro tedioso de historia antes de ir al trabajo. Cruzo la puerta hacia el baño del pasillo, el cual ahora tenía que compartir con Itachi.

.

Se lavó la cara y se aseó en menos de 15 minutos. Miró los estantes del baño, cremas, peines, pasadores y loción, todos desordenados.

.

—_"E-Este maldito…"_ —le dio un tic nervioso al no reconocer nada de eso como suyo. Itachi y su gusto impecable por arreglarse empedernidamente era un caos. Revisó el cesto de ropa sucia, casi le da un infarto al ver aquella prenda femenina— _"¿P-Pero que es…?" — _revisó la ducha y miró el cristal empañado con una silueta marcada para nada sana.

.

Montado de la ira cogió la prenda y a zancadas caminó hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Al abrir la puerta, no solo se lamentó el haberlo hecho sino que su tic se volvió más pronunciado junto a que ahora le habia brotado una vena palpitando de fastidio.

.

—**¿Hn? Ah, Sasuke…buenos días** —Saludó la rubia sonriente mientras alzaba una mano, cubriéndose con la sábana para no destapar su desnudez.

.

—_"¡Que descaro!"_ —pensó. Itachi, por su parte, asomó la cabeza del armario revelando su desnudez sin pudor.

.

—**Ah, hola, hermanito** —Sasuke cogió un cojín del suelo junto a la ropa esparcida y se lo aventó al mayor, quien lo cogió a la altura de su virilidad— **¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?**

** .**

—**Tienes 5 minutos para dejar el baño impecable antes de que yo regrese de la tienda**

** .**

—**Estas de broma ¿verdad? estaba pensando echarme un polvo con Ino y…** —Esta vez no fue un cojín suave, sino fue la lámpara de la mesilla más cercana a él la cual se despedazo casi en la cara de Itachi— **¡H-Hey!**

** .**

—**¡Ya dije!** —miró a Ino— **¡Y tú, por favor ponte algo de ropa y vete!**

.

Y tras varios minutos en los que no pensaba quedarse ahí, salió a comprar los filtros para un café supremo a cualquier tienda de conveniencia.

.

—**Son 68 yens** —Sasuke revisó sus bolsillos. Solo cerró los ojos y quiso estrellar su cabeza en el mostrador.

.

Por la prisa ante el enojo que Itachi le habia hecho pasar habia olvidado si quiera tomar su billetera, solo habia cogido las llaves del departamento. Estaba maldito.

.

—"_Mierda ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?" —_Regresar y volver con dinero era su única opción; miró su reloj, estaba atrasado y por alguna razón estaba muy ansioso de llegar a la mansión Aoyama.

.

Sacudió la cabeza viendo como lentamente la imagen de la pelirrosa aparecía en su mente inesperadamente.

_** .**_

—**Oiga ¿me escuchó? Son 68 yens** —Sasuke suspiró resignado.

_ ._

—**Si, vera…olvidé mi billetera y…**

** .**

—**No es mi problema, chico, lárgate** —expresó el chico que desempeñaba el rol de cajero. Con la mirada tan aburrida que cualquiera pensaría que odiaba estar ahí. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajó.

** .**

—**¿Pasa algo?** —Un chico de cabello rubio se acercó a él, en sus manos cargaba varios ramen instantáneos. Analizó la situación o más bien dedujo cual era el problema al ver las manos del pelinegro buscar dinero en sus bolsillos— **venga Shikamaru, se bueno por esta vez**

** .**

—**Calla Naruto, me meteré en problemas** —el de ojos azules apartó a Sasuke un poco para dejar toda su dotación alimenticia encima del mostrador junto a la compra del pelinegro.

** .**

—**Haz una excepción —**Sasuke aún lo veía sin comprender. ¿Le estaba ayudando?— **¿tienes prisa?** —le preguntó a él directamente.

.

—**Mucha** —contestó el Matsuoka mirando nuevamente su reloj de mano. Naruto volvió la vista al de mirada aburrida con ojos pispiretos.

.

—**Venga Shikamaru** —siguió insistiendo.

** .**

—**Sería problemático ¿entiendes**? —el rubio frunció los labios. No habría manera de convencer a su amigo asi que finalmente se resignó.

.

—**Bien, entonces cóbramelo a mí, yo lo pagaré**

** .**

—**Espera…no es…**

.

Y tras varios minutos más, Sasuke caminaba a lado del rubio con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos junto a su café y los filtros para hacerlo. Si bien estaba fastidiado no era como para que un desconocido saliera a su rescate.

.

—**Oye, esto no era necesario** —espetó el pelinegro. El rubio lo miró inocente mientras seguía bebiendo de su jugo de uva con un popote muy colorido. Sasuke esperó a que su mirada inquisidora fuera suficiente para que él entendiera. El ojiazul rió asintiendo.

.

—**Soy Naruto** —le extendió la mano de donde en su codo colgaba su bolsa de plástico con su ramen. El de ojos negros encarnó una ceja, odiaba presentarse, odiaba socializar, no era muy bueno en eso.

_. _

_ Eres un agrio, Teme, creo que un loro es más simpático que tú_

.

Sasuke se detuvo ante la voz desconocida. Volteó a todos lados y finalmente miró al rubio. Su voz era similar a la de él.

.

—**¿Dijiste algo?**

.

—**¿Algo como qué?** —Sasuke negó. Seguramente estaba cansando que ya imaginaba cosas— **¿estás bien?** —El rubio alargó lo último dándole por entendido que no sabía como referirse a él sin un nombre fijo.

.

—**Matsuoka, Matsuoka Sasuke** —soltó el pelinegro finalmente.

.

—**Are, Sasu-chan** —Al susodicho le dio un tic— **¿eres de por aquí? Nunca te habia visto**

** .**

—**Vivo a un par de cuadras** —contestó por educación simplemente, sin tono en especial. Revisó nuevamente la hora, estaba retrasado, apenas y le daría tiempo para regresar al departamento y arreglarse. Suplicaba por que Ino ya no estuviese ahí o al menos que tanto ella como su hermano no estuvieran jugando como 'conejos' en su sala— **te pagaré**

** .**

—**Ah, no hay problema** —expresó el rubio con una sonrisa inmensa— **¿tienes prisa?** — Sasuke asintió— **¿es por una chica?** —e irremediablemente no pudo controlar su sonrojo.

** .**

—**E-Eh…no, bueno…**

** .**

—**¿Es linda?**

** .**

—**En realidad es…** —La imagen de la pelirrosa vino a su mente, berreando, chillando, frunciendo el ceño, asustándolo, molestándolo. Sonrió sin que pudiese evitarlo — **es una especia de niña molesta**

.

—**Dios, hermano, ¿te gustan menores que tú?**

** .**

—**¡N-No, no es lo que quise…!**

.

Su suerte estaba maldita. Era un maldito pedófilo.

.

.

_**/ - / - /**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura no tenía consideración. No creía merecer la irritación que ahora sentía. Si la puerta de doble abatimiento que era la entrada tuviera vida y pudiese fingir una sonrisa, seguramente a la pelirrosa no le importaría mientras seguía lacerándola con la mirada.

.

Esperando y esperando. Fastidiada y molesta, desesperada también.

.

Miraba a cada minuto el reloj de la pared que conducía a la sala. Obligándose a sentarse al pie de las escaleras pero eso sí, sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

.

—**¿Qué espera ese bobo?** —El motivo de su enfado era, lo que a la vista de cualquier sería algo así como la ansiedad por tener al ser amado nuevamente cerca, sin embargo, el único sentimiento que ahora tenía era el de apretujar y asfixiar el cuello del Matsuoka en cuanto atravesara el umbral.

.

No era emoción, no era porque le cayera bien (según ella), no era porque quisiera verlo, era porque al no estar él en el jardín ella no podría salir luego de que Sasori hubiese tenido la maravillosa idea de que solo podría hacerlo si el pelinegro estaba ahí para disque cuidarla.

.

Y ahí estaba, con 45 adorables minutos de retraso, 45 minutos de diversión que ella no recuperaría. Estaba cual dragón echando humo por todos lados.

.

—**De seguro se le atravesó un imprevisto** —opinó Shion de pie a su lado con una expresión nerviosa pero optimista.

.

—**Ojalá allá caído en un bache lleno de lodo** —expresó la pelirrosa sus buenos deseos. Ante el incomodo silencio, la rubia optó por hacerla de celador en la puerta. Tras abrirla, Sasuke apareció completamente agitado, caminando torpemente como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

.

—**Oh, Matsuoka-kun** —Milagrosamente Shion se había hecho a un lado antes de que Sasuke se tropezara con ella y cayeran al suelo.

.

Aire, Sasuke respiraba como si fuera la más bendito del mundo a bocanadas inmensas y poco generosas. Al menos intentó disculparse con la rubia sin reparar siquiera en quien estaba en las escaleras.

.

—**La-lamento el retraso** —confesó con la voz irregular debido a la falta de aire— **se me atravesó un…**

** .**

—**¡Tarde para variar!** —La rubia solo rió con nervios dejando que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que su retraso no habia sido pasado por alto por la hermana de Sasori.

.

El desafortunado muchacho miró a la pelirrosa acercársele dando zancadas monumentales y turbulentas para una chica de delgada complexión. Tragó grueso, irguiéndose cual militar esperaba ser reprendido por su superior de rango mayor.

.

—**Yo…** —carraspeó un poco aclarándose la garganta— **perdón, tuve un inconveniente con mi hermano y…**

** .**

—**¿Ahora vas a echarle la culpa a Itachi-san?** —el pelinegro pestañeó con su ojo izquierdo. ¿A que se debía esa nueva gratitud y elogio hacia las virtudes que su hermano mayor no tenía? Itachi era un fanfarrón y seguramente había engatusado a la chica, pensó— **que hermano tan miserable eres** —Sasuke emitió un quejido de disgusto.

.

—**Bueno, usted no es precisamente una buena hermana** —la chica hizo una mueca aun mirándolo con enfado.

.

—**Como sea, he estado esperándote por casi una hora, cumple con tus obligaciones** —Sasuke pasó de ella, mirándolo de reojo al llegar a su lado para perderse hacia la cocina.

.

—**¿Esperarme? ¿Me extraña, Aoyama-san?** —la Aoyama se enfureció, sonrojándose mientras le arrojaba una manzana quien él alcanzó a coger antes de que estampara en su cara.

.

—**Esto…**—tosió Shion— **la señorita no puede salir hasta que usted llegue, Matsuoka-kun. Esas fueron las ordenes de Sasori-dono**

** .**

—**Órdenes estúpidas** —rezongó la de ojos esmeraldas para luego mirarlo de reojo— **¡¿A que esperas?! ¡Quiero salir!**

.

10 minutos habían pasado y ambos ya estaban bajo el sol de ese mediodía. Claro está, que Sasori habia puesto un par de condiciones más, como el hecho de mandarle a hacer a la pelirrosa un columpio terraza que pudiera cubrirla del exceso de los rayos solares.

.

Sakura, ante su idea se opuso pero incluso alguien como su hermano mayor podía ser tan chantajista para lograr lo que se proponía. Era aceptar sus excesivos cuidados de maternal o permanecer encerrada.

.

Sakura parecía prestar atención en lo que Sasuke hacía pero la verdad es que estaba distraída en su propio mundo. Sentada en medio del columpio, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Rió un poco sintiendo la hierba, tanto que terminó por quitarse las sandalias.

.

—**No deberías hacer eso** —sugirió Sasuke mientras se detenía en su tarea de arrear la tierra.

.

—**Tú no deberías hablar en el trabajo** —al muchacho le dio un tic. Era increíble. No el hecho de que estuvieran hablando, sino de que la personalidad de la pelirrosa fuera tan cambiante. Un día estaba triste, otro día enojada, otro día le sonreía, otro día lo ignoraba.

.

—**¿Qué no es mi deber cuidarte?**

** .**

—**Y lo harías estupendamente si dejaras de hablar tanto** —refutó ella sonriendo ante la victoria.

.

Sasuke bufó volviendo a lo suyo. Era incómodo, al menos para él, siendo observado, era como si ella estuviese calificando su trabajo, se sentía en el jardín de infantes, cuando todos sus movimientos eran monitoreados por un docente para que evitara hacer travesuras con la diferencia de que la pelirosa no era muy amable, parecía una dictadora valorando su desempeño.

.

Rodó los ojos, suspiró y decidió que la ignoraría, al menos hasta que terminara.

.

Sakura se removía inquieta, quería apartarse de ahí y correr un poco pero desde que le habían inyectado el nuevo medicamento, los efectos secundarios como debilidad se habían apoderado de sus piernas. Sin contar que también estaba aburrida. Dispuesta a recostarse, su mirada encontró algo interesante muy cerca de ella. La mochila del pelinegro.

.

Miró con prudencia a Sasuke. Le daba la espalda mientras se mecía con el rastrillo sobre la tierra. Sonrió con malicia para luego tomar una de las correas de la mochila y tirar de ella hasta que la tuvo en su regazo.

.

Una barra de desodorante. Una libreta con notas. Su billetera. Un teléfono celular.

.

—_"Aburrido"_ —registró más y notó los libros de tapa dura. Reconoció uno, era el que él habia estado leyendo. Leyó el título, ni siquiera le llamó la atención. Optó por el segundo— _"Quizá es igual de aburrido que el primero" _—pensó, esperando otro libro sin chistes hasta que notó de que trataba— **¿Ninjas?** —revisó el nombre— **Una historia más: Ninjas** —pasó la primera hoja, al parecer no tenía el nombre del autor, ni editorial, ni fecha de edición, nada— _"Que raro" _—continuó y se pudo dar cuenta de eran de ese tipo que parecía autobiografías con la diferencia que este era de contenido histórico/informativo, como si hubiese sido escrito a puño y letra por una persona común hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

Sasuke estaba entretenido, era eso o es que simplemente no quería voltear y ver el rostro de Sakura, sin embargo, se estaba muriendo de sed.

.

—_"Ah cierto, traje una botella de agua y…"_ —para cuando buscó su mochila con la mirada no la encontró. Entonces tuvo la grandiosa idea de preguntarle a ella si no la había movido de lugar y entonces la vio — **¡O-Oye!** —Sakura lo ignoró, seguía pasando las páginas y deleitándose con la historia en ellas, tanto que sus ojos comenzaron a engrandecerse.

.

Las pasaba rápido así que no podía leer con precisión pero era como una sensación placentera con solo ver el tipo de caligrafía y las ilustraciones antiguas pero coloridas.

.

Contaban una historia. Letra tras letra. Estaba fascinada. Era algo a lo que, cotidianamente, no estaba acostumbrada a leer. La textura de las hojas, era de papel de arroz. Tan suave que tenía miedo de pasar hoja por hoja con fuerza.

.

Estaba tan sumergida en esa extraña sensación que no notó la presencia de Sasuke.

.

—**¿Eh?**—frunció el ceño viendo como se oscurecía la parte que estaba leyendo por la sombra de alguien. Alzó la mirada y se topó con un par de ojos negros molestos.

.

—**Eso es mío** —se lo arrebató, cerrándolo y cogiendo su mochila. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de la vergüenza, quizá porque no estaba enfadado al ciento por ciento con ella por tomar sus cosas, sino que le daba pena que ella descubriera su lado inmaduro al tener en su poder un libro de ese tipo— **¿Qué no te enseñaron que es de mala educación tomar lo que no es tuyo?** —Sakura no lo enfrentó, quizá porque se había esmerado en recordar cosas tristes. Como el hecho de que sus padres ocupaban casi todo su tiempo en buscar una cura a su enfermedad que pasar tiempo con ella, como lo hacía Sasori. Y entonces Sasuke supo que la habia herido— **a-ah…yo…**

.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, ausente mientras bajaba la mirada y se entretenía viendo como el color de su piel, ya no tan rosado como siempre, se perdía en el intenso verde. Sonrió tristemente.

.

—**Mis padres pasaban más tiempo fuera que dentro de casa** —rió y lo miró, con un semblante de poca importancia que a Sasuke le preocupó— **lamento decepcionarlo, Matsuoka-kun, pero nadie me enseñó a ser una niña buena** —A pesar de que se sentía culpable, el pelinegro no pudo sentirse triste por ella. Se estaba reteniendo y aquello era lo peor que podía hacer. Guardarse sus dolores.

.

—**No fue…** —tragó grueso— **no fue mi intención, en verdad lo siento**

.

_ Recuerdo, que en ese momento, cuando una gran cantidad de nieve cayó de aquel árbol, solo hizo que me sintiera peor. Porque ya no habia familia con la cual reír o pasar el rato, o simplemente mirar._

_._

_Era el último que quedaba, el sobreviviente. El último del Clan. Me preguntaba, cuál era mi propósito al regresar a la aldea si no habia una madre que me pudiese recibir con una sonrisa, un padre que me reprendiera o se enorgulleciera, un hermano que me quisiera. Nadie._

.

_"Por favor…no hagas eso…"_

_ ._

Como si su imagen fuera cortada y solo se mostrara la parte de los labios de Sakura, omitiendo sus ojos, notando únicamente una sombra en su lugar.

.

_"¿Hacer qué…?"_

_._

_Le pregunté y sin embargo ella parecía triste y lo siguiente que me dijo fue…_

.

Sasuke se acercó escuchando persistentes voces. Bajo el forro que cubría el columpio terraza, se inclinó hacia ella y acercó su mano a sus ojos.

.

_"Por favor…no llores, Sasuke-kun, todo está bien"_

_ ._

—**¿Q-Qué…?** —Apenas pronunció ella. Sasuke secó cada una de sus lágrimas. Si. Sakura lloraba sin que ella lo supiera. Era una de esas raras veces en que no lo podía evitar al recordar cosas tristes.

.

—**Por favor, no llores…** —con una voz cargada de tristeza pero cálida, él se suplicó.

.

_Me sorprendí mucho después de escuchar la manera temblorosa en que me lo había dicho._

_._

_Supongo…que en ese momento mis ojos amenazaban con llorar._

_. _

_/ - / - /_

_ ._

_._

— **¿Quieres hablar?** —la pelirrosa rezongó un poco en tono bromista apático. No deseaba ser la lástima de los demás, quizá por eso no prefería hablar con nadie de sus padres. Ni siquiera con Sasori. Desde hace mucho tiempo habia preferido callar y hasta cierto punto era tolerable. Ver los ojos intensos de Sasuke por querer saber para ayudarla pudiera más que su renuente deseo por no hacerlo. Suspiró.

.

—**¿Serviría?** —preguntó como si no creyera que ayudara a su alma en algo. Al contrario, quizá le dolería más.

.

—**Mucho** —Y sin embargo él le sonreía, como diciendo que estaba ahí y que él secaría sus lagrimas en caso de que brotaran— **no se puede vivir con tanto dolor en el corazón** —ella rió casi con burla.

** .**

—**Yo lo he hecho**

** .**

—**Pero no se siente bien ¿verdad?** —la pelirrosa se azoró, borrando todo rastro de burla. Frunció el ceño y sintió unas incontrolables ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo— **Sakura** —Y colocó su mano encima de la de ella, apretándola.

.

La muchacha ya no estaba en su capacidad de soportar tanto asi que finalmente terminó de llorar frente a él. Subiendo y bajando sus hombros desde la distancia que él la sujetaba, ella sentada en el columpio y él agachado. Con su mano libre ella opaco sus gemidos de dolor, la otra seguía firmemente sujetada por el muchacho.

.

Sasuke se rindió ante sus impulsos. Se levantó, aun sin soltar su mano y atrajo a Sakura en un abrazo con su brazo libre.

.

Las lágrimas terminaron de caer solas por la gravedad ante la impresión de sus ojos al abrirlos de par en par. Pero no se opuso, al contrario, prefirió descansar, sin dejar de llorar, en el hombro de él y la mano que opacaba sus gemidos terminó por rodear su espalda, abrazándolo con la misma intensidad, porque necesitaba un pilar.

.

Ella casi se ahogó en su propio llanto, en uno que llevaba retenido por un largo tiempo, porque mostrarse débil significaba que las personas nunca la tomarían enserio.

.

—**¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué yo…?** —¿Una vida injusta? Sakura era de las pocas personas que realmente descuidaban su salud y, si en verdad estaba al tanto de los peligros a los que se exponía, entonces ¿por qué?

.

_ Porque alguien del cielo así lo quiso, no fue culpa ni de él, ni tuya, ni de terceras personas…_

.

Sasuke cerró los ojos sintiendo un ligero pesar. Porque quizá Sakura era uno de esos pocos ángeles que alguien del arriba bajaba para demostrar algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿A costa de qué? ¿Una maldición o una prueba?

.

—**No lo sé, pero…** —la apretó más a su cuerpo— **deja de hacer eso…**

** .**

—**¿D-De que hablas?** —se separó de ella y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

.

—**Deja de guardarte todo ese dolor tu sola, solo estas haciéndote mucho más daño** —Sakura gimoteó, restregándose la nariz y ante ese gesto Sasuke no pudo competir— **está bien llorar de vez en cuando ¿sabes?**

** .**

—**No quiero** —espetó ella con un puchero. Él rió— **no quiero tener la lástima de nadie**

** .**

—**De acuerdo, entonces hagamos una cosa** —Sasuke se volvió a acercar a ella, con las manos en sus rodillas mientras se apoyaba para quedar a su altura— **comparte parte de tu dolor con el mundo, no te lo guardes, asi será menos la carga ¿no crees?** —ella pareció meditarlo.

.

—**No quiero compartirlo con nadie**

** .**

—**¿Ni siquiera conmigo?** —Sakura se sentía inestable e idiota, porque a cada sandez que él decía junto a esa sonrisa tonta ella no podía evitar sonrojarse.

.

—**¿E-Eres bobo o qué?** —Sasuke fingió sentirse ofendido mientras reía.

.

—**Anda, puedes empezar a cambiar contándole a alguien como te sientes**

** .**

—**¿Y-Y porque tiene que ser exactamente contigo?**

** .**

—**¿Quieres intentarlo con alguien más?** —Cuando ella hubo notado las intenciones de él por alejarse y llamar a Shion o a Amaru, ella le sostuvo de la mano— **¿eh?**

** .**

—**E-está bien**… —el muchacho no comprendía— **¡D-Dije que está bien, ha-hablaré contigo!** —el morocho sonrió y mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella una vez más, esta vez acercó sus puños a ella para que los chocara en un gesto dulce— **¿Y ahora que quieres?**

** .**

—**Promesa** —insistió él acercando intencionalmente sus puños a ella como si los fuera a chocar— **anda, malhumorada** —Sakura se frustró, tanto que estaba a punto de gritarle por su atrevimientos pero él no persistía en la forma de sellar ese pacto.

.

—**E-Esto es estúpido…** —Y aunque lo era, ella terminó por chocar sus puños con lo de él suavemente, evitando por supuesto mirar esa sonrisa radiante en él.

.

—**Listo, es un trato entre usted y yo**

** .**

—**Sakura** —corrigió ella con vergüenza.

.

—**¿Eh?**

** .**

—**Pu-puedes llamarme Sakura solamente** —él asintió complacido.

.

—**Soy Sasuke** —bromeó él fingiendo presentarse por primera vez. Ella solo lo evitó y aunque fingió fastidio, cuando se aseguró de que él estaba más entretenido en sonreía con los ojos cerrados, ella también lo hizo. Una pequeña mueca sana y feliz se asomó por sus labios.

.

.

/ - / - /

.

.

Bajo las llamadas de Sasori, monitoreando el cuidado de Sakura, el pelirrojo quedó atrapado en una junta de la empresa de su padre por lo que Sasuke y ella fueron los únicos en la mesa.

.

Regaños y risas. Amaru, Shion y Kakashi se turnaban al asomarse por la cocina escuchando los ya conocidos gritos de la pelirrosa con la diferencia de que parecía regañar a Sasuke en cada uno de sus modales a la hora de comer.

.

—**¿Terminaron?** —preguntó la rubia tras levantar los platos ya vacíos.

.

—**Estuvo delicioso ¿Quién cocina?**

** .**

—**Lee** —contestó Sakura por la rubia con claras intensiones de indicarle con la mirada que se esfumara o al menos que midiera su distancia con Sasuke— **Rock Lee**

** .**

—**¿Es un chico?** —la pelirosa bromeó un poco haciendo un gesto de burla con una mano.

.

—**Sin un atractivo como el tuyo, claro está** —Y ante eso, Sakura quiso que un yunque le cayera encima. ¿Lo habia elogiado? Sasuke rió.

.

—**¿Piensas que soy atractivo?** —la servilleta de la pelirrosa terminó azotada en la mesa ante su desencanto por las palabras del pelinegro.

.

—**¡Sh-Shion…quiero pastel, ahora!**

** .**

—**Enseguida** —la rubia miró al pelinegro— **¿gusta un poco, Matsuoka-kun?**

** .**

—**Eh, no gracias**

.

Tan pronto ella había terminado su postre, volteó la vista hacia la sala. Sasuke estaba ahí, leyendo su libro de historia sin muchas ganas. Mientras comía había escuchado una conversación entre él y seguramente Itachi debido a la forma en que se refería a él.

.

Había terminado con sus deberes y aunque le fastidiaba la idea que él fuera una especie de niñera, ya no parecía ser indiferente a él.

.

Suspiró, caminando hacia un sofá individual para sentarse sin saber realmente que hacer o decir. El pelinegro alzó la mirada con sorpresa.

.

—**¿Terminaste?** —preguntó refiriéndose a su postre.

.

—**Ajá** —Se limitó a decir mientras se acomodaba el vestido con las manos en las rodillas— **¿Qué haces?** —preguntó, como quien ha estado reteniendo las ganas de hacerlo.

.

—**Ah ¿esto?** —señaló él el libro— **estudio para un examen**

.

—**¿Examen?**

** .**

—**Si, estoy a punto de reprobar** —confesó él con vergüenza mientras se reía— **necesito una buena nota** —Sakura permaneció en silencio luego de eso, como si quisiera continuar hablando con él pero sin tener un tema el cual desarrollar. Sasuke lo notó y atribuyó esa desconfianza hacia él al recordar que todos ahí le habían hablado sobre el poco interés de la pelirrosa en socializar desde su enfermedad. No confiaba y no dudaba que quizá no tenía amigos. Carraspeó un poco, sentándose mejor, apartando el libro— **esto, tú lees ¿cierto?** —el desaliento de la muchacha sufrió un cambio drástico tras mirarlo con desconcierto. Ella asintió con torpeza— **¿te gusta mucho?**

** .**

—**A-Ah…bueno…** —se hundió en la imagen magnifica de sus manos apretujando su vestido. Una conversación de un tema que le gustaba, quizá era la primera vez que tenía una así— **si, bastante**

** .**

—**¿Has leído bastantes?** —preguntó él, ya habiendo dejado el libro en la mesita de centro mientras se sentaba más al borde del sofá mostrando su interés.

.

—**Todos los del estudio de Sasori** —el pelinegro casi se atragantó con su saliva.

.

—**¿T-Todos?** —ella asintió como si fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo — **je, vaya, debo ser un principiante al comparación tuya** —Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se entintaron de un suave carmín.

.

—**¿Eh?**

** .**

—**Si, la mayoría de chicas que conozco detestan leer** —le sonrió — **seguramente sabes más cosas que yo** —Sakura se cohibió un poco.

.

—**¿E-Eso es bueno o malo?**

** .**

—**Es genial** —Un halago, el primero en mucho tiempo que ha Sakura la hizo estremecer. Uno viniendo de él definitivamente la hizo sonrojarse más— **¿dije algo malo?**

** .**

—**N-no…no es…** —tosió_— "¿Q-que pasa contigo, Sakura?"_ — se reprendió a si misma y mientras ella lidiaba con su yo interno, Sasuke también libraba una batalla con sus emociones mientras la miraba, como si estuviese fascinado con ese ligero cambio de actitud. La vio sonrojarse y balbucear y, ante eso, no pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo que usualmente tenía desde el día en que la vio por primera vez.

.

¿Había logrado un avance con ella?

.

—**Si…** —soltó sin ser consciente de haberlo hecho.

.

—**¿Si, qué?** —se estremeció al sentir la pregunta directa. Pensar en ella lo descolocaba siempre.

.

—**A-ah, nada…** —A diferencia de que en verdad esperaba algo así como un insulto como bobo o torpe, ella solo se limitó a emitir un sonido, como un murmuro dentro de su garganta mientras le restaba importancia. Estaba nervioso, ser descubierto por ella en uno de sus tantos viajes al centro de su mente era frustrante, además de que luego de eso ya ninguno de los dos había dicho algo nuevo — **oye…** —ella lo miró— **hay algo que quiero preguntarte, claro, si no quieres lo entenderé**

** .**

—**Habla**

** .**

—**Esa vez cuando…** —tosió esperando no recibir una respuesta negativa— **cuando huiste bajo la lluvia ¿Por qué llorabas?** —la pelirrosa volteó a mirar al ventanal, viendo el jardín con un anhelo que no podía explicar junto a una sensación melancólica. Sasuke frunció el ceño con algo de tristeza, quizá no debía preguntarle más — **perdón, si no quieres hablar yo…**

** .**

—**¿Cómo eran?** —el muchacho se azoró— **Dime… ¿Cómo eran?** — Sasuke no comprendió ni el sentido de su pregunta ni el tono tan triste al decírselo— **mis lágrimas… ¿Cómo se veían?** —el Matsuoka plasmó la escena en su cabeza. Aun era un recuerdo fresco, pudiendo sentir lo que ella sentía. Miedo, desesperación, fatiga, cansancio, hastío.

.

—**Eran…** — De alguien herido— **frías y tristes pero**… —El placer de haberlas visto brotar de sus ojos fue algo que perduraría en su mente — **venían del corazón** —Sakura lo miró de reojo, indecisa de verlo correctamente mientras sentía su garganta arder. La estaba descubriendo parte por parte, sentimiento por sentimiento. Él estaba viendo a través de ella o quizá esta reflejándose en él— **¿Por qué llorabas?** — la pelirrosa soltó un largo suspiro.

.

—**Porque estaba cansada de lo mismo** —guardó silencio un momento — **estaba junto al médico y a mi hermano, los oía discutir en el pasillo de mi habitación**— rió con desazón **no era como que fuera nuevo para mí que mi situación de salud no habia mejorado en lo más mínimo** —bajó la mirada a su regazo**— yo…ya estaba a acostumbrada a las malas noticias desde que me enferme, cosas que no podría llevar una vida normal a menos que me excediera en los cuidados** —lo miró— **¿Qué hay de normal en eso? Cuidarme hasta del aire ¿Cómo se supone que podría imaginar ser normal? Yo…desde mi habitación siempre se puede ver la calle y siempre acostumbraba oír risas del otro lado, autos yendo y viniendo, todos eran felices y me preguntaba si…** —la garganta se le fue cerrando— **si algun día yo…yo volvería a salir de aquí, si recordaría el mundo y el mundo se acordaría de mi, entonces me desesperé, tanto que solo quise escapar sin pensar en las consecuencias, por eso grité, por eso corrí, quería irme lejos porque pensé que por una vez sería capaz de disfrutar el mundo, aunque fuesen unos minutos** —Sakura cayó y Sasuke no tuvo las palabras para hacerla sentir bien.

.

—**Y…cuando te encontré en el parque… ¿Por qué llorabas?** —esta vez fue una risa absurda en los labios de ella la que lo tomó por sorpresa.

.

—**Porque me di cuenta que Sasori tenía razón, que el mundo de ahora es cruel**

** .**

—**Te equivocas** —A Sakura le asaltó la incertidumbre al oírlo como a él las ganas de demostrarle que se equivocaba— **si, el mundo es cruel, pero también muy bello**

** .**

—**C-Claro que no… ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Vi un mundo cruel y…!**

** .**

—**¡Sakura!** —la pelirrosa engrandeció sus ojos viéndolo acercarse a ella y tomarla de los hombros como el asombro de haberlo escuchado decir su nombre— **escúchame, hay todo un mundo allá afuera y te puedo jurar que tu solo viste una migaja de él** —Sakura negó haciendo un esfuerzo por bajar la cabeza y no creerle— **si, es cierto, hay toda clase de cosas, hay personas malas, cosas que te seguramente te harán llorar pero hay muchas otras por las cuales podrías reír, muchas más. Hay…hay niños jugando, personas soñando como tú, persona en la misma situación pero no se rinden, no seas la primera en hacerlo** —sus labios entre abiertos tentaron a Sasuke, pero supo por ese gesto que sus palabras estaban tocando la razón y corazón de ella— **hay todo un mundo allá afuera esperando a que tu lo descubras**

_. _

_ Es complicado, lo sé, pero no te derrumbes ante la tristeza…_

_. _

—**E-enséñame…** —el morocho se apartó un poco, bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Dos veces en un día, Sasuke la habia hecho llorar o es que quizá sus palabras habian tocado su alma— **e-enséñame...muéstrame que…que de verdad vale la pena**… —el muchacho sonrió yendo en contra de lo que no debía contra lo que en esos momentos sentía que a ella le hacia falta.

.

Una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

.

_Vuélvete el centro de Universo…Sasuke-kun _

_._

_._

_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_

* * *

_**C**__omentarios:_

_Nagi: Bueno, para que se besen aun falta ja ja ja Sakura es tan torpe que no sabe de relaciones amorosas y eso es lo que lo hará divertido. ¿La escuela es primero? ja ja no quiero ser la responsable de que te expulsen o algo, ¿a quien engaño? hazlo! ja ja saludos._

_K-mila: La escena de Kamisama, desde que la vi se me hizo muy linda y ya luego de buscar que era cierto no me pude resistir las ganas ja ja. Su misma torpeza es la que los unirá más, por lo mismo que son como bebés descubriendo el mundo junto ja ja, saludos y gracias!_

_Ganzo: ¡Me mataste con lo del 'niñito Sasuke'! ¡Me hiciste reír mucho! Tú me haces reír y yo te sorprendo (?) ja ja, en realidad, Sin apariencias es mi tercer fic Sasusaku. Siempre suelo informarme de cosas antes de ponerlas ja ja quizá exagero un poco pero a la gente le gusta (?) ja ja, en fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos :D_

_Romanika: Ya no lo extrañes tanto, ¡ya está aquí! ja ja saludos._

_**N**__otas:_

_Mi adorable retraso de dos semanas ya se está haciendo costumbre. Espero mejorar en cuanto a esto ahora que han finalizado mis horribles exámenes ja ja ja_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora que Naruto ha aparecido, de que manera intervendrá en la vida de estos dos que no recuerdan nada? ja ja ja._

_Sasuke y Sakura cada vez se 'entienden' más, y ahora que ella parece haberse dado la oportunidad de intentar, es cuando ambos comenzaran a sentir esos verdaderos sentimiento por el otro._

_**E**__n el próximo capítulo: __**La leyenda del Tanabata**_

**_-Hanami_**

_-__**Bueno, la próxima vez que allá uno iremos juntos ¿si?**_

_**-Ella no puede salir de casa, Itachi**_

_**-Ya me he acostumbrado...**_

_**...**_

_**-Tanabata**_

_**-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**_

_**-El que sea**_

_** ...**_

_**-Se enamoran ¿no?**_

_**-¿Te sabes la historia?**_

_**-No...**_

_"Se dice que la reunión de ellos dos les provoca tanta felicidad que conceden deseos a todos aquellos quienes los pidan"_

_"Recuerda...Sasuke-kun"_

_..._

_No diré más ja ja sino le quitaría emoción a esto. _

_Agradezco sus comentarios, me inspiran, me hacen reír y me ponen feliz :), enseguida los respondo debidamente._

_Nos vemos en una semana, espero, ja ja ja, casi siempre subo fin de semana así que ya mas o menos pueden checar por esos días._

_¿Reviews?_

**_JA NE!_**


	9. La leyenda del Tanabata

Estoy muy feeeeeliz~

Resulta que 'me postulé' ja ja para un concurso de drabbles en **Universo fanfics**, y la verdad no era como que esperara ganar, de echo era mi primer escrito original que subía ahí, ¿y quien creen que ganó? xD

Me emocioné mucho, por fin gano algo en toda mi vida (aaah se crean ja ja, como me gusta el drama). Como sea, solo les quería compartir mi emoción por haber obtenido el primer lugarsh ja ja

Si a alguien le interesa leer mi pequeño drabble, el link está en mi perfil :)

Ya, los dejo para que lean C:

**_._**

* * *

**_La leyenda del Tanabata_**

* * *

**_._**

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

.

A la mañana del siguiente día, Sakura se habia despertado como acostumbraba, iniciando con su rutina diaria vigilada por Amaru y Shion, sin embargo, habia algo en su actitud que era motivo de asombro. Quizá porque también jugó por mucho rato en la bañera en donde una de ellas tuvo que entrar al cuarto de baño para ver si se encontraba bien solo para luego salir totalmente empapada tras la guerra de agua de la pelirrosa.

.

También estaba la incesante batalla en obligar a la pelirrosa a que dejara de saltar en su cama para que se vistiera. Parecía una conejita riendo y huyendo de ellas.

.

Acabó con todo el desayuno que le habían servido y parecía degustarlo. Incluso, esa mañana…

.

—**¿Un peinado?** —preguntó Shion asomando su cabeza a un lado de ella mientras se veían ambas al espejo del tocador de la pelirrosa.

.

—**Si, lo que se te ocurra** —la rubia, aun asombrada por la petición comenzó a peinar los largos y sedosos cabellos de la oji esmeralda. Mientras tanto, en el espejo, la Sakura reflejada parecía sonreír.

.

_/ - / - /_

_. _

Debajo de los botones colgantes de glicinas junto a sus ramas trenzadas entre las pérgolas, parecía un bello amparo que le brindaba protección del sol en la terraza. Sakura acercó su mano y tocó un par de ellos. Su madre solía cargar con ella cuando aún era pequeña para que Sakura pudiese tocar los botones lila y reír.

.

El árbol de glicina era el recuerdo de la madre que ya no tenía y ese día se había esmerado en observar como los racimos aterciopelados de este se mecían, haciendo que un par de ellos se desprendieran por la fuerza natural del viento y cayeran sobre ella.

.

—**Señorita Sakura** —la pelirrosa volteo esperando toparse con un comentario fuera de lugar de Shion, sin embargo se olvidó de ella para pasar a ver a Sasuke junto al otro pelinegro que recordaba como su hermano mayor— **esto…**

.

Y mientras Sasuke inventaba una excusa para explicar el porqué Itachi estaba ahí, el mayor abrió la boca maravillado desbordando su lado excéntrico por las cosas lindas, como Sakura envuelta en danza de pétalos de glicinas por ejemplo.

.

—**Ka… ¡Kawai!** —chilló el mayor y sin el permiso de nadie, corrió a abrazar a la pelirrosada— **¡Dios, eres tan linda!**

** .**

—**A-Ah…I-Itachi-san…** —pronunció ella con dificultad siendo apretujada por él.

** .**

—**¡O-Oiga, suelte a la señorita!** — ordenó la rubia.

.

—**¡Itachi, déjala en paz!** —Sasuke reaccionó primero, corriendo a separarlos de manera brusca, olvidando que debía regañar a Itachi primero, para mirar a la pelirrosa— **¿estás bien Sakura?** —Itachi se olvidó del hecho de encapricharse en querer abrazar nuevamente a la oji esmeralda al escuchar la manera tan familiar con la que ahora Sasuke la llamaba.

.

—**E-Espera… ¿la llamaste por su nombre?** —el de cabello alborotado se avergonzó, sintiendo un acaloramiento violenta en toda la cara —** ¡Lo sabía!**

** .**

—**¡Ca-Cállate!**

** .**

—**Por favor, bajen la voz, esto no es un mercado** —aclaró Amaru quien, tras haber escuchado muchas voces, salió de la cocina para ver que era lo que sucedía— **¿Quién es usted?** —preguntó directamente a Itachi quien parecía nervioso.

.

—**Es el hermano de Matsuoka-kun** —aclaró Shion quien tenía un semblante de alivio luego del alboroto.

.

—**¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Itachi-san?** —el mayor miró a la pelirrosa y la inocencia en su semblante al preguntar. Era demasiado para él no morirse de la ternura.

.

—**Te lo diré si me dejas abrazarte otra vez **—pidió guiñando un ojo mientras unía ambas manos en suplica. Sasuke se sonrojó del coraje.

.

—**¡I-Itachi!**

** .**

—**A-Ah…está bien…** —Y mientras el mayor le ronroneaba a la pelirrosa como niño pequeño, el hermano menor solo rechinaba los dientes asegurándoles a Shion y Amaru que no había de que preocuparse, al menos él se encargaría de golpear al excéntrico Matsuoka en caso de que se propasara.

.

Fueron necesario 5 largos minutos en los que Sasuke no se cansó en intentar apartar a su hermano de la pelirrosa. Parecía una persecución de niños. Finalmente cuando Sakura pidió un poco de espacio, el mayor la soltó aunque lamentándose pues no quería soltarla. A Sasuke solo le brotó una vena histérica mientras pasaban a sentarse a la sala.

.

Era domingo, por lo cual, Sakura aun no se explicaba que estaba haciendo el pelinegro ahí y mucho menos con su hermano mayor. Era su día de descanso y ella lo sabía, quizá por eso habia optado únicamente a ver las glicinas de la terraza ya que no podría salir al jardín sin supervisión.

.

—**¿Y bien?** —ambos hermanos dejaron de pelear entre si para atender — **¿Qué haces aquí hoy?** —la pregunta era directa para Sasuke.

.

—**Eh, bueno…solo pasaba a saludar y…**

** .**

—**No mientas pequeño pillo, dijiste que quería verla ¿Qué no?** — el menor laceró al mayor mientras se sonrojaba hasta la médula.

.

—**¡N-No dije eso…!** —miró a la pelirrosada quien también tenía un leve teñido en sus mejillas— ¡**N-No lo escuches, es un idiota! **—atrajo su mochila y hurgó en ella pareciendo buscar algo que lo sacara de ese malentendido— **¡Esto! ¡Vine a traerte esto pero…!** —Itachi, indignado de manera casi cómica, le arrebató en un flashazo, el libro de las manos que no pertenecía a Sasuke— **¡Oye!**

** .**

—**Es mi regalo, yo debo de dárselo, estafador **—Sasuke pestañeó con irritación. Itachi caminó hasta el sofá junto a la muchacha y se sentó sobre uno de los brazales en dirección a ella— **es para ti, preciosa** — un libro de tapa dura color cerezo oscuro con una imagen de un festival otoñal muy animado. Muchos listones coloridos y personas sonrientes. Sakura lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó su título.

** .**

—**¿Festivales de Japón?**

** .**

—**Le pedí un consejo a Itachi sobre un libro para darte, para que te entretuvieras un poco** —confesó Sasuke un poco apenado.

.

—**Yo lo escogí, por eso yo quería dártelo personalmente** —dijo el mayor con tono enorgullecido— **anda, échale un vistazo**— se arrimó a su lado, pasándose a sentarse al brazal del sofá donde ella estaba sentada para guiarla y comenzar a hojear las páginas—** hay festivales de todo tipo, por ejemplo… ¡ah, mira! ¡Es el Matsuri!** —la pelirrosa miró las imágenes aledañas a los párrafos descriptivos. Era un especie de barrio muy colorido con puestos por doquier. Reconoció uno que otro color en ellos, como el de las mascaras de animales — **ah, este es el HinaMatsuri**

** .**

—**El favorito de Itachi **—confesó Sasuke uniéndose a ellos, sentándose en el brazal de la derecha mientras se asomaba a mirar — **es festival de las muñecas**

** .**

—**¡Son tan kawais! ¡Sakura-chan, tu serías una bella muñequita! **—la pelirrosa se sonrojó mientras seguía viendo las imágenes. Era como una plataforma de muchos pisos y en ellas habían hileras de pequeñas muñecas vestidas con kimonos tradicionales. Sakura sonrió al verlas tan curiosas. Miró a Itachi de reojo, ahora ya sabía el porqué era su festival favorito, las muñequitas eran muy bonitas.

.

Hojearon un rato más, pasando rápidamente las paginas, Sakura ya tendría tiempo de mirarlo con más calma. Estaban por finalizar el libro cuando ella detuvo la mano de Itachi, quien era la que pasaba las hojas.

.

—**¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?**

** .**

—**¿Sakura?** — preguntó Sasuke luego de que notara la impresión en los ojos de la muchacha.

.

—**Ha-hanami…** —Y no era para menos. Con las yemas de sus dedos acarició la imagen de aquella aglomeración de árboles de cerezo que, debajo de ellos, la gente reía alegremente. Sasuke la miró de reojo y pudo ver la ilusión en sus ojos. Un deseo reprimido pero, finalmente, algo que ella anhelaba. Recordó el cerezo que le había mostrado y la manera en que ella lo veía y se expresaba de él. Una sensación pura y feliz.

.

—**Ah, es verdad, el nombre de Sakura-chan significa flor de cerezo ¿no?** —preguntó sonriente Itachi— **¿te gusta el Hanami?** —ella asintió con torpeza aun sin apartar la mirada del libro.

.

—**Nunca…nunca he ido a un festival** —Ambos hermanos se azoraron — **mis padres casi nunca estaban en casa y yo no podía salir asi que siempre los veía por la televisión**

** .**

—**¿Nunca?** —volvió a preguntar el mayor. Ella solo confirmó lo obvio— **bueno, la próxima vez que allá uno iremos juntos ¿si?** —la pelirrosa lo miró con anhelo mientras que Sasuke fruncía el ceño. Itachi estaba siendo muy desconsiderado o un idiota.

.

—**Ella no puede salir de casa, Itachi** — el de coleta entre abrió los labios recordando la condición de Sakura, la cual lo hizo entristecer un poco.

.

—**A-ah…perdona, no quise…** —ella negó.

.

—**Está bien…yo… **—volvió la vista a la imagen— **ya me he acostumbrado…**

.

.

_/ - / - /_

_ ._

_._

La única cosa que creyó que sería una alegría para ella terminó en recordarle la tristeza ante su condición.

.

Sasuke venía cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando con desgano detrás de la sombra de Itachi y de un par de personas más caminando por la acera.

.

—¡**Sasuke!** —La advertencia llegó muy tarde, habia chocado con un poste sin que se diese cuenta. Itachi corrió a socorrerlo— **por Kami, ¿en que mundo vives?**

** .**

—**Mundo…** —pronunció como si hubiese un misterio detrás de esa palabra. Y pensó en Sakura. El mundo en el que vivía era el mismo en el que también ella lo hacía, pero un mundo que ella no podía ver o disfrutar. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo coraje — **¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ella no puede disfrutar del mundo?** — el mayor bajó la mirada — **no es justo**

.

—**La vida no es justa, Sasuke, pero seguramente habrá algo que podamos hacer para hacerla sonreír** —Sasuke lo miró confundido.

** .**

—**¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?**

** .**

—**No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de una cosa**

** .**

—**¿Cuál?**

** .**

_Si permaneces a su lado…ella será muy, muy feliz…_

_._

_ ¿Quién eres? _

_._

_ ¿Ya me has olvidado, Sasuke? _

_ ._

Itachi no respondió, solo sonrió con cierta complicidad entre sus labios y sus ojos, mientras lo ayudaba a que se pusiera de pie. Sasuke no paró, en todo el camino de regreso al departamento, de exigirle la respuesta, la cual nunca llegó.

.

.

/ - / - /

.

.

—**¿Y Sakura?** —preguntó Sasori más de una vez. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, lo suficientemente temprano para que ella ya anduviese despierta.

.

Se suponía que debía hacer el mayor reposo posible para que su cuerpo no se cansará, por lo cual, su sorpresa al no verla al entrar a su habitación para despedirse e irse a trabajar lo dejó nuevamente con la preocupación.

.

—**¿No está en su habitación? **—preguntó Shion, quien era la encargada de siempre despertarla y ayudarla a arreglarse por las mañana. Sasori chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

.

—**No, no está, creí que habia bajado a tomar algo **—lo meditó por unos segundos y recurrió a ir a revisar el jardín, pero, antes de que pudiera abrir los ventanales de la sala, encontró a quien buscaba sentada frente a él— **¿Sakura?** —La pelirrosa no le contestó. Habia girado uno de los sofás de tal forma que ahora parecía una espectadora viendo hacia afuera, a través del paisaje de glicinas en la pérgola previas a la inmensidad de su completo jardín. Le tocó la mejilla y la notó más fría de lo normal. Actuando rápido, se quitó su saco y se lo colocó en los hombros**— Shion, trae un cobertor** — la rubia asintió— **Sakura, estas helada, aun es demasiado temprano, la brisa de la mañana te hace mal **—Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de la pelirrosa

.

—**¿Sabías que…hay muchos festivales cuyos nombres no puedo pronunciar bien?** —Sasori estaba a sus pies, arrodilladlo frente a ella viendo la triste expresión de su rostro— **son miles**… —El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, sintiendo un ardor en la garganta al escucharla tan desanimada que, reparó en el libro que descansaba en las rodillas de ella.

.

—**¿Y este libro?** —la ausencia de emociones en ella pareció desvanecerse y Sasori fue espectador de la sonrisa pura, sincera y anhelante de su hermana.

.

—**Es un regalo**… —Que, aunque habia sido triste darse cuenta que no conocería la mayoría de los festivales que se hablaban en él, estaba mucho más feliz por el hecho de que se lo habia regalado— **de** **él y su hermano…** —Y pensó en Sasuke de una manera inusual, que hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

.

.

/ - / - /

.

.

Jueves. 4 de Julio.

.

Sasuke regresaba de las actividades de capacitación de la universidad, de las cuales no tenía idea de que debía asistir. Bostezó. Últimamente no dormía bien y ojalá se debiera a sus largas noches en vela por estudiar.

.

—_"En vela, sí…pero…"_ —Se detuvo antes de cruzar el paso peatonal, el último antes de dirigirse a la colina pronunciada hacia la mansión de los Aoyama. Pareciera que de habia detenido a admirar algo importante, porque sus ojos perdidos quizá alegaban que habia recordado algo, o es que simplemente… —"_ella…está muy rara"_ —pensó en Sakura como todas las noches siendo ese el motivo de no poder conciliar el sueño.

.

Desde aquel fin de semana en el que habian ido de visita inesperada, tanto él como ella parecían culpables de sus propias emociones. Por una razón, que Sasuke veía como comprensible, Sakura ya no salía con frecuencia al jardín, pero si podía verla.

.

Debajo del cielo de glicinas ella lo veía y aunque esperaba si quiera una cara fruncida o un gesto de disgusto, su respuesta era únicamente…nada. Con la mirada perdida, similar a la que él ahora tenía.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, en el que se suponía que la acompañaba siempre, ella solo anunciaba que le subieran la comida a la habitación. Sasuke lo sabía, sabía la razón ante aquella actitud y era el libro que siempre ella cargaba en las manos, porque siempre la sorprendía leyendo en silencio, mirando con anhelo y hasta incluso con una mueca débil e infeliz las imágenes de los festivales.

.

—_"Soy un idiota…"_ —pensó.

.

Itachi no se cansaba de decirle que no habia porque sentirse mal. Su intención era obsequiarle algo, pero Sasuke lo veía como que habia sido un insulto para ella, recordándole las cosas que no podía hacer, como ir a un festival.

.

Ese día no fue diferente, o quizá sí. Para cuando Sasuke habia terminado de regar las plantas y ocuparse de todo lo demás, creyó que no sería necesario permanecer más tiempo ahí, seguramente Sakura comería sola otra vez.

.

Amaru y Shion había salido a hacer compras, por lo que solo Kakashi estaba al cuidado. Recogió y guardó todo nuevamente a su lugar. Dejó las llaves de la puerta de la cocina encima de la barra de la cocina y pasó a la sala para recoger sus pertenencias e irse. Estaba muy metido en guardar sus cosas o es que simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no oyó pasos a sus espaldas.

** .**

—**Hola…** —Sasuke engrandeció sus ojos aun de espaldas a ella. No quería admitirlo pero por dentro, había anhelado volver a oír su voz. Casi habia pasado una semana completa en la que solo se la pasaban ambos de miradas furtivas.

.

—**A-ah…** —la miró girándose. Con una mirada tímida y diferente. No había desazón en su voz —**hola**… —pronunció él con amabilidad.

.

—**¿Ya te vas?** —preguntó ella viéndolo con la mochila en manos. El muchacho solo asintió.

.

Comenzó a mirarla bien, una alegría en sus ojos se vislumbró al verla de pie, sin rastros al menos de que se hubiese deprimido bastante, lo suficiente para que hubiese perdido peso o hubiera adquirido ojeras. Se alegró un poco, aún mas con solo ver que estaba bien, pero se desanimó nuevamente al ver lo que en sus manos sostenía. El libro que le había regalado. La culpa volvió a apoderarse de él, tanto, que quiso únicamente irse.

.

Pero, su sentido del deber se lo impidió. Quería disculparse, quería hacerlo de una vez.

.

—**Escucha, aprovechando que estas aquí, yo…**

** .**

—**Gracias** —se adelantó ella, sorprendiéndolo asombrosamente pues no esperaba que ella hablara.

** .**

—**¿Eh?**

** .**

—**Por el libro** —aclaró ella, tomándolo con más firmeza como si en verdad lo atesorara —**me entretuve leyendo** —A Sasuke se le la culpa por un instante en el que la vio sonreír.

.

—**¿N-No estás molesta?** —La pelirrosa encarnó una ceja retomando su personalidad ruda.

.

—**¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?** —El muchacho tragó grueso, ya casi habia olvidado las reacciones que él mismo tenía cuando ella le hablaba de esa manera.

.

—**E-Es que…bueno, yo…** —Sakura frunció más el ceño, esperando una respuesta —** creí que estarías molesta al pensar que…bueno, que el libro te lo habia dado con otras intenciones**

** .**

—**¿Intenciones como el de recordarme que nunca conoceré un festival?** —Sasuke se atragantó, sintiendo la estaca perforarlo —**eso…eso ya lo sabía** —Pero la moderación con la que su voz aminoró lo tomó por sorpresa, obligándose a mirarla. Con la cabeza agachada, decaída, como si aquella verdad, por más cruel, la aceptara y viviera con ella por los años que le quedaban —**no por algo nunca salgo de casa **—Y sin embargo le sonreía, de manera muy irónica quizá, pero al fin de cuentas era una sonrisa.

.

—**Creí que…**—Sakura bufó.

.

—**Creíste que me habías herido?** —El muchacho se sonrojó. Ante eso, que era más que una afirmación, Sakura se sintió ligeramente feliz, sin poder evitar ladear una mueca alegre y travies — **ya me he acostumbrado ¿sabías?** —Y mientras Sasuke recobraba el valor para verla, ella abrazaba el libro— **si hay algo que deseo intensamente, aparte de conocer el mar, es ir a un Hanami** —Rió — **aunque sea solo en mi imaginación** —El Matsuoka ya no tuvo palabras para hablarle, quizá porque estaba volviendo a sentir tristeza por ella, junto a un coraje ante el mundo, preguntándose nuevamente el porqué tenía que ser ella, una persona destinada a sufrir— **oh, por cierto, el Tanabata se celebra el domingo ¿irás?**

** .**

—**¿T-Tana…qué? **—La pelirrosa rodó los ojos mientras su personalidad de siempre volvía a ella. Abrió el libro directamente en la página que ella esperaba mostrarle. Personas caminando junto a árboles de bambú, en los cuales habian colgados miles de listones de diversos colores, todos con una petición escrita.

.

—**Tanabata **—pronunció ella con pausas y todo— **El festival de las dos estrellas, aquí dice que es el 7 de cada Julio **—señaló el libro con entusiasmo— **La princesa Orihime que simboliza a la estrella Vega y el pastor Hikoboshi quien simboliza a la estrella Altair se encuentra cada 7 del séptimo mes **—volvió a señalar.

.

—**Ah, sí, lo he escuchado** —se excusó él rascándose la nuca entre risas— **si leíste** —Sakura asintió, cerrando el libro al igual que sus ojos, alzando un poco el rostro sintiéndose orgullosa— **bueno, nunca he ido a un Tanabata pero escuché que los amigos de Itachi tienen planeado ir, quizá vaya **—Sasuke estaba seguro en que no era el chico más inteligente. Se maldijo ante su comentario sin poco tacto— **a-ah, lo siento, no…**

** .**

—**Está bien**

.

—_"¿Por qué…? ¿Porqué sonríes?"_ —se preguntó pues, aunque ella hacia el intento por no parecer desanimada, sabía que su corazón lloraba.

.

—**¿Puedo pedirte un favor?** —Si era lo menos que podía hacer.

** .**

—**El que sea** —Ante una sonrisa que no pudo evitar responder, Sakura, de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido sacó un listó de color rosa y se lo dio— **¿eh?**

** .**

—**Es mi deseo** —rió— **para el Tanabata, quiero que lo cuelgues en un bambú** —Sasuke alzó el listó a la altura de sus ojos y leyó aquella exquisita caligrafía, junto a una oración que perforó su corazón.

.

_Déjame conocer lo azul que es el mar y el olor bajo un cerezo._

_ ._

_._

_/ - / - /_

_ ._

_._

El departamento de Sasuke estaba lleno de risas. Risas que él parecía ignorar o simplemente no podía percibir dentro del mundo de sus pensamientos.

.

—**Puedo decirles que se vayan, si quieres** —Itachi apareció detrás de él, con su mano santa apoyando en su hombro. Sasuke miró al frente todo el tiempo, los insoportables amigos de su hermano mayor estaban ahí, jugando videojuegos. No les prestó atención.

.

—**Haz lo que quieras**

.

_ Haz lo que quieras, Sakura…_

_._

_ No, Sasuke-kun, no se trata de eso…_

.

Esa tarde, Sasuke no salió de su habitación. Esperó a que las risas dejaron de escucharse. Seguía sintiéndose responsable de la actitud de Sakura. De repente se forzaba en sonreír, ella no era así.

.

—**Quizás…** —Cerrar los ojos significaba ver, a cada momento, escenas que no reconocía, imágenes irreconocibles. Oía voces y eran tan claras.

.

_ Sasuke-kun…_

.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentándose nuevamente en la cama rápidamente, haciendo caer el libro de ninjas al suelo, el cual ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo, ni humor de leer. Suspiró y tras sacudirlo del piso, comenzó a pasar páginas.

.

La jerarquía, los rangos que tenían los ninjas. Comenzó a leer y a empaparse de la historia en forma de imágenes en su mente, como si en verdad no fuera difícil hacerlo. Así trascurrieron las horas, en las que los colores de atardecer en su habitación dejaron de ser cálidos, volviéndose casi oscuros debido a la noche.

.

Su posición ahora, era estar recostado boca arriba de la cama, con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo mientras sostenía el libro sin parar de leer.

.

Ya llevaba bastantes páginas leídas y ahora se encontraba en la sección de clanes, en donde cada uno enumeraba a sus miembros más destacados junto a sus habilidades más prominentes.

** .**

—**Inuzuka…** —encarnó una ceja leyendo sobre ellos— **oi, este se parece mucho a Kiba** —bromeó señalando la imagen poco nítida pero lo suficientemente clara con rasgos de animal— **¿ah?** —leyó el nombre, decía exactamente Inuzuka Kiba— **coincidencia nada más** —aseguró riéndose un poco, siguiendo con lo suyo— **Clan Hyuuga** —Hasta el momento, la calidad en los ojos de los miembros de ese clan habian llamado la atención, eran blancos con venas incipientes que se extendían desde su piel hasta dentro del ojo mismo. Leyó varios nombres pero ninguno se le hizo familiar, ni siquiera aquel chico de la rama secundaria, según decía ahí, al que consideraban un genio—** Neji, mmm, no, no me suena **—siguió pasando páginas y estaba realmente ansioso en ver aquellos ojos rojos que llamaron su atención aquella vez en la librería— **¿Cómo se llamaran?** —pasó varias páginas, apresurándose hasta que el sonido de su puerta abrirse lo hizo estremecerse, soltando el libro que, cayó directamente en su cara— **mierda**

.

Itachi alcanzó a reírse tras cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia él.

.

—**¿Interrumpí?** —preguntó el mayor con clara ironía.

.

—**Estaba leyendo** —espetó el menor con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba— **¿Qué quieres?**

** .**

—**Compré dangos **—aclaró Itachi enseñándole la bolsa de la tienda con emoción.

** .**

—**No me gustan las cosas dulces**

.

_ ¿Qué hay de los tomates, esos te gustan? _

.

Sasuke parpadeó, sintiéndose mareado.

** .**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

** .**

—**To-tomates** —pronunció inesperadamente, sin ningún tipo de sentido tras haberlo dicho. Itachi encarnó una ceja— **¿ha-hay tomates en la nevera?**

** .**

—**Un par ¿Por qué preguntas?**

_ ._

—_"No lo sé…"_ —En realidad era un misterio al igual que las voces en su cabeza—** o-olvidalo, ¿Qué querías?**

** .**

—**Solo quise ver como estabas** —El espacio a su lado se hundió cuando Itachi se sentó en la cama— **¿hablaste con Sakura-chan?** —Nuevamente aquella sensación incomoda se situó en el pecho de Sasuke—** ¿te sigues sintiendo culpable?**

** .**

—**Ella… **—aclaró la garganta—** ella me dijo que no importaba, que ya estaba acostumbrada a eso**

** .**

—**¿Entonces? **—Sasuke suspiró con pesar.

.

—**Es solo que me sigo sintiendo responsable de haberla puesto así** —Itachi rió— **¿Y ahora cual es la gracia?**

** .**

—**Y pensar que habías dicho que no querías tener un acercamiento con ella ¿recuerdas? **—El de cabello azabache se sonrojó.

.

—**S-Si, bueno**… —aparentó tener un ataque de tos— **sigue siendo una chica malcriada pero…** —Recordó sus ojos y el brillo que habia en ellos.

.

—**Es difícil imaginar que una chica tan bonita como ella pase por algo así ¿no**? —Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos.

.

—**Por alguna razón siento que…que debo hacer algo, como si tuviera una intensa necesidad por devolverle un favor o es que quizá…**

** .**

—**Quizá te agrada más de lo que alguna vez dijiste detestarla ¿no?** —Sasuke miró a su hermano con total desconcierto. No habia necesidad de si quiera terminar la oración pues el mayor parecía saber cada una de las palabras que él trataba de decir.

.

—**Ha-Hablas como si leyeras mi mente ¿sabías? **—El mayor solo sonrió.

.

—**Bueno, somos hermanos ¿no?** —Sasuke decidió ignorar el comentario, mirando hacia el frente, sin ver específicamente algo interesante— **por cierto, solo voy a cumplir con invitarte, si no quieres ir lo entenderé**

** .**

—**¿De que hablas?**

.

—**Los chicos irán al Tanabata este domingo, ¿quieres ir? **—hubo silencio— **bueno, hice el intento** —rió Itachi no esperando que aceptara. Sasuke era un antisociable a diferencia de él.

.

—**Iré** —Pero era una caja de sorpresas, o al menos eso pensó Itachi tras oírlo decir aquello.

.

—**¿En serio?**

** .**

—**Si, tengo que cumplir una promesa** —Y mientras una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios, recordó el listón rosa de Sakura en donde estaba escrito su deseo. Itachi lo veía confundido, pensando que su hermano menor ya no era quien solía ser.

.

—**Bien, como quieras. Muero de hambre, prepararé algo** —Sasuke rió de tan solo oírlo— **¿qué?**

** .**

—**Tú, ¿en mi cocina? **—bromeó—**, quédate quieto en la sala mientras yo me ocupo **—Itachi sonrió complacido desapareció por el pasillo. Sasuke aún contempló la inmensa oscuridad de su habitación. Suspiró y cuando estaba por dar el primer paso, tropezó— _"el libro"_ —lo recogió temiendo haberlo aplastado y se llevó una sorpresa al ver la página en la que 'mágicamente' había caído al caer— **Los Uchiha**… —recordó; el ojo de rojo intenso que habia visto anteriormente estaba en una versión más pequeña en aquella pagina que no había visto donde, debajo enlistaba muchos nombres y uno en particular lo hizo estremecer— **Uchiha…Sasuke…**

.

.

/ - / - /

.

.

Domingo. 7:30 p.m.

.

A pesar de que Shion y Amaru tratan de disimular, la capacidad analítica de Sakura se volvió muy aguda durante esa semana. No estaba malhumorada, era más bien una fragilidad silenciosa.

.

—**Apresúrate, Amaru-chan, la señorita Sakura aun no baja, debemos irnos antes de que se entere**… —La rubia se puso azul topándose con la sonrisa perversa de Sakura al voltear— **s-señorita…**

** .**

—**Ya voy, deja de gritarme y …** —La apiñonada cayó abruptamente, saliendo de la cocina mientras luchaba con colocarse su pendiente—** mierda**

** .**

—**Enterarme ¿de qué? **—La respuesta era bastante obvia. Ambas estaban de yukatas, ligeramente maquilladas y con getas en los pies. A ellas les dio la impresión de que serían castigadas pero Sakura, quien habia estado de diferente humor esos días, parecía entender el significado del comportamiento de ellas.

.

No querían que se enterara porque solo le recordarían el Tanabata, al cual ella no podría ir. Quería evitarle una tristeza o un disgusto, por eso planeaban que, al terminar sus labores ese día, aunque supuestamente era su día de descanso, se irían a escondidas para no ser vistas por la pelirosa.

.

—**N-Nosotras solo…**

** .**

—**¿Van al festival?** —se animó a preguntar la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa astuta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Estaba descalza y podía sentir la sensación del suelo frío.

.

—**E-Esto…si…** —Ninguna de las tres dijo algo luego de eso. Shion solo miró cabizbaja el mármol del piso mientras que Amaru le mantuvo la mirada a la pelirrosa. ¿Podía sentir la envidia o el rencor en ella? No. Sakura persistía dentro de su burbuja repelente a cualquier emoción de enojo, sin embargo, su semblante era de quien ha aceptado al triste y cruel destino. Vacío.

.

—**Ya veo** —musitó la de ojos esmeraldas sin muchos ánimos pero con una sonrisa que no parecía falsa. Anhelante quizá. Sakura dio media vuelta para dirigirse escaleras arriba.

.

—**¡Señorita!** —gritó Shion— **¿va a estar bien?**

** .**

_ ¿Por qué no sonríes, Sasuke-kun? _

_ Es señal de condescendencia, te ves débil y patético sin motivo, no hay motivos para que realmente quiera hacerlo _

_¿Y si…eso demostrara que aunque estés triste, eres fuerte al sonreír? _

.

—**Soy fuerte…** —murmuró para ella misma apegándose a un recuerdo recóndito. Sonrió, como si en verdad no sintiera pena— **diviértanse **—Fue lo último que ellas pudieron escuchar de Sakura.

.

.

/ - / - /

.

.

Sasuke admiraba sin razón o motivo, aquella pequeña obra de teatro arriba de la tarima de presentaciones del festival. La gente era concurrida pero se mostraba feliz, con sonrisas alegres. Sasuke era el único con una mirada perdida, como si le faltara algo.

.

Era una representación de la historia del Tanabata. En el centro, una bella joven danzaba por todos lados. La primera estrella, la princesa Orihime. Mientras los actos avanzaban, se dejó ver a la segunda estrella conocida como Altair, el pastor de los bueyes, Hikoboshi.

.

—**Sasuke ¿estás bien?** —La voz de Itachi sonaba tan lejana a pesar de estar junto a él.

.

Sasuke habia ido muchas veces a aquel festival con sus padres y junto a su hermano. Nunca le habia puesto atención a la historia detrás de la celebración. No la conocía y sin embargo…

.

—**Se enamoran ¿no?** —preguntó esperando una respuesta del mayor. Itachi solo asintió.

.

—**¿Te sabes la historia?**

** .**

—**No** —confesó el menor dejando estupefacto al de coleta con el adorable yukata color marrón.

.

—**¿Entonces como…?**

.

Las suplicas de la joven actriz atrajeron la visión de Itachi. Ella se aferraba a los mantos de su padre, pidiendo un deseo desesperado.

.

_ Ella le pidió a su padre volver a ver a su amado…_

.

Las demás escenas transcurrieron y Sasuke no perdió detalle de ninguna de ellas.

.

Las manos unidas, cruzando los ríos donde la acumulación de mil lluvias yacen, ambos jóvenes se miran con amor.

.

_ Se construyó un puente para que ellos se puedan encontrar…_

.

Ambos son estrellas y están en la vía láctea.

.

_ ¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? *risas* Se dice que la reunión de ellos dos les provoca tanta felicidad que conceden deseos a todos aquellos quienes los pidan _

.

—**Deseos…** —murmura Sasuke ausente de que la obra ha terminado. La gente comienza a retirarse y él es el único de pie en la misma posición, hasta que siente un ligero empujoncito que lo hace voltear.

.

—**Ah, lo siento, señor** —Un pequeño niño con una sonrisa chimuela y feliz. En sus manos carga una planta de bambú pequeña, seguramente para el hogar y en sus primeras hojas descansa el deseo del niño en forma de listón azul cielo.

.

Él árbol de los motivos.

.

—**¿Sasuke?**

.

Sasuke ignoró los llamados de su hermano sumergiéndose en un recuerdo, en uno muy nítido, claro y preciso, con rostros, nombres, y ojos brillantes color esmeralda.

_. _

_ Recuerda…Sasuke-kun…_

_._

_._

_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_

_._

* * *

**C**omentarios:

OrihaSon: No te preocupes si no puedes comentar ja ja se que todos tienen una vida, hasta yo xD Si, bueno, a mi también me gustó la frase a pesar de, como tu dices, ser tan corta. Gracias por tu comentario, y ya no te estreses, ya van a recordar o al menos habrá un flasb back sobre ello.

Amanda: ¡Hola! Tu amiga debe tener un buen ojo ja ja bromi. Pues gracias por tomarte tiempo de leer y que bueno que te haya atrapado. Espero verte seguido por aquí y cubrir tus expectativas :)

Nagi: Una disculpa, la verdad es que yo también planeaba subir ayer pero pues ya no pude ja ja, no te preocupes, que tarde o temprano recordaran, el próximo será un flashback de lo que fueron en sus vidas de ninjas. Gracias por siempre comentar Nagi, lo aprecio mucho, saludos :)

Ganzo: Hola, joven, chaval, cuate, señor ja ja ¿como puedo referirme a ti? espero no darle un paro cardíaco a tu corazón de pollo ja ja, enserio muchas gracias por comentar, siempre me sacas una sonrisa enorme. En cuanto al fic, bueno, casi no soy de escribir cosas cortas, siempre me tomo mi tiempo para alargar las historias y apresurarlas porque con eso uno ya puede suponer el final desde los primeros capítulos ja ja digo, te habrás dado cuenta en la longitud de mis otros fics. En cuanto a Sin apariencias, ¿pues que te puedo decir? gracias! . me halagas, en verdad. Creo que hasta ahora, de las pocas historias que llevo publicadas, esa fue como que la más complicada. Es como mi bebé ja ja, en fin, gracias por comentar, espero regresarte al menos una sonrisa de las muchas que me sacas a mi, bye.

**N**otas:

Yo! Esta vez no me atrasé tanto ja ja

En el capítulo de hoy hago mención a mi festival favorito de Japón: El Tanabata *o*, me ahorraré las explicaciones ya que el capítulo habla por si solo además que en el próximo capítulo lo relataré más a fondo en un enorme flashback.

Si, finalmente veremos que era de la vida pasada de ellos dos. La de dos ninjas.

**E**n el próximo capítulo: **Concediendo deseos**

_**-La gente pide sus propios deseos esperando que las estrellas lo cumplan**_

_**-Y de eso se trata el Tanabata**_

_**-Puedes pedir un deseo**_

_**-Mi deseo no se puede cumplir**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que deseas Sasuke-kun?**_

_**-¿Que sabes tu de mi, Sakura?**_

_**-A mi me sigues gustando de la forma que eres**_

_**...**_

Enseguida responderé a sus comentarios :) , agradezco mucho que los dejen y que opinen, me hace feliz.

¿Me dejan más? ja ja

Nos vemos el próximo sábado, espero...

JA NE!


	10. Concediendo deseos

Para más melodrama jaja pueden leer escuchando este ost, que fue con el cual me inspire para este capítulo: **_Karneval OST Soundtrack Requiem, _**así tal cual lo buscan y creo que es el primero que sale.

En fin, nos vemos allá abajito, disfruten :)

* * *

_**Concediendo deseos**_

* * *

.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_._

_Konoha_

.

—**¿Tana…qué? ¡I-itte! **—El rubio herido de turno pegó un alarido de dolor ante la poca amabilidad de Sakura al colocarle el parche anti-flamatorio— **¡Sakura-chan, eso fue cruel!**

.

— **Compensará un poco tu brutez** —expresó la pelirrosa mientras caminaba hacia la vitrina por más utensilios. Para Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de la hoja, esta era su cuarta visita al hospital luego de sus pocos cuidados en sus últimas misiones.

.

La rubia solo se burló de él mientras chupaba un caramelo.

.

—**Ino ¿Qué no tienes pacientes que atender?** —preguntó la discípula de la Hokage con cierto fastidio.

.

—**Solo pasé a saludar** —se excusó la Yamanaka riendo.

.

—**Bien, ya puedes irte** —Naruto casi entró en pánico, estirando las manos hacia la rubia.

.

—**¡N-No por favor, no me abandones aquí solo con Sakura-chan!** —A la pelirrosa le brotó una vena en la frente— **¡Va a matarme! ¡Aaaay!** —Lloriqueó al sentir el algodón empapado de alcohol en la herida de su espalda siendo estampado sin gentileza— **¡I-Itte!**

** .**

—**Agradece que soy yo la que te cura y no Tsunade-sama **—confesó la pelirrosa, arrastrando la silla de rueditas para colocarse detrás de la espalda del rubio y poder curarlo mejor— **inclínate hacia adelante**— Naruto tembló— **Naruto** —El tono de regaño fue suficiente para hacerlo entender— **bien **—Mientras Sakura continuaba con su labor, Ino solo reía.

.

—**Bien, como les iba diciendo, habrá un festival este domingo, el Tanabata** —El rubio alzó un poco la cara, solo abriendo un ojo ante el ardor que sentía al ser curado.

.

—**¿Qué es eso?**

.

—**Es el festival de las estrellas **—se adelantó a decir la pelirrosa— **en lugar de estar leyendo puro Icha Icha deberías informarte mejor sobre las festividades **—regañó la pelirrosa mientras ahora se encargaba de suturar la herida.

.

—**Es como dice la frentezota** —Sakura gruñó— **es un festival donde se piden deseos gracias al encuentro entre las dos estrellas del cielo, los amantes**

** .**

—**¿Amantes?** —volvió a preguntar Naruto.

.

—**Ajá, dice la leyenda que una princesa y un pastor se enamoraron a primera vista, ellos son las dos estrellas del cielo, sin embargo, el padre de la joven se molestó mucho al ver que ese amor les habia llevado a ambos a descuidar sus obligaciones en el cielo, por lo que los separó **—explicó Ino con un dedo alzado como si fuera una analista profesional.

.

—**Oh, que cruel **—soltó el Uzumaki con voz acongojada. Sakura rió, era como si le estuviesen contando una historia a un niño de 6 años — **¿Qué sucede después?** —La rubia soltó una risita antes de proseguir.

.

—**Bueno, la princesa asistió a donde su padre y le suplicó volver a ver a su amado** —hizo una pausa — **el padre se negó en un principio pero sabía que si no accedía a la petición de su hija, no solo no haría sus labores correctamente sino que viviría infeliz por el resto de su vida en el cielo**

** .**

—**Ne, ne, Sakura-chan **—La pelirrosa asomó la cabeza desde atrás para indicarle al rubio que lo escuchaba — **¿tú te sabes la historia también?**

** .**

—**Oye, aun no acabo** —dijo Ino inflando las mejillas. Sakura asintió riendo.

.

—**Si**

** .**

—**¿Qué sigue después?** —La Yamanaka suspiró resignada mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia atrás en la silla, dejando a Sakura terminar la historia.

.

—**Bien, pues el Dios del cielo, Tenkou, el padre de la princesa Orihime, se compadeció de ellos diciéndoles que si ambos trabajan arduamente por todo el año siguiente, les concedería verse solo un día, el 7 de cada séptimo mes** —A Naruto, aquella decisión no le cayó de manera muy agradable— **¿Qué pasa?**

** .**

—**¿Solo un día? ¿Qué clase de promesa es esa? **—Ambas jóvenes se miraron cómplices para luego reír. Era como un niño haciendo un berrinche ante el final de un cuento que no le había agradado.

.

—**¿Quieres saber el final o no?** —Naruto asintió aun con una mueca en los labios — **Pues al reunirse de nuevo, ellos se dan cuenta de que no pueden cruzar el rio debido a las intensas lluvias entonces llegan aves que les facilitaron el paso haciendo un puente con sus alas y de esa manera se pudieron ver de nuevo, las aves prometieron regresar ese mismo día el próximo año, para que asi pudieran volver a estar juntos **—terminó de relatar la pelirrosa ya ocupándose de cubrir las suturas con gasa.

.

—**¿Es todo? ¿Pero que hay si vuelve a llover el año entrante?**

** .**

—**Dicen que el amor de ellos fue tan fuerte que llegaron a conceder deseos** —comentó Ino— **por eso las personas comenzaron a escribir en tiras de colores para después colgarlas en ramas de bambú, que no lloviera ese día en honor al amor que ellos se tuvieron**

** .**

—**¿Deseos?**

** .**

—**Sí, aunque ya últimamente la gente pide sus propios deseos esperando que las estrellas lo cumplan**

** .**

—**Y de eso se trata el Tanabata** —dijo Sakura finalizando con un suspiro su labor—** listo, ya estás**

** .**

—**Bien, regresando a lo importante **—La Yamanaka sacó su caramelo de la boca mostrando más 'seriedad'—** el festival será en dos días, ¿vamos?**

** .**

—**Tengo trabajo, Ino** —la muchacha rodó los ojos.

.

—**Esa es una excusa muy gastada, Sakura** —miró al rubio— **¿tu irás?** —el Uzumaki se volteó un poco, asomando la cabeza por la camisa mientras se la colocaba correctamente— **puedes invitar a Hinata** —sugirió la rubia con voz pícara— **y tu deseo puede ser que Hiashi-san te acepte como su futuro yerno**

.

—**¡I-Iré! ¡L-La invitaré ahora mismo!** —llegó a la puerta pegando saltitos—** ¡Adiós Sakura-chan, Ino! **—Y sin más desapareció ignorando el hecho de que no debía ser brusco con la herida de su espalda.

.

—**Se le nota en la sonrisa boba que lleva** —confesó Ino volviendo a mirar a Sakura acomodar los utensilios médicos— **¿Qué dices, Sakura? ¿Te animas?**

** .**

—**¿Crees que…?** —El agua del grifo donde estaba lavando los utensilios corrió por si sola unos segundos en los que ella no se movió— **¿crees que está bien invitar a Sasuke-kun?** —La efusividad en la joven de ojos azules se perdió un poco.

.

—**Bueno…** —tosió un poco— **podrías intentarlo pero…**

** .**

—**A él no le gustan este tipo de cosas** —confesó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa apagada— **seguramente dirá que no**

** .**

—**No pierdes nada con intentarlo** —apoyó la rubia con una sonrisa amigable.

.

—**Gracias, Ino**

.

Esa noche era la guardia de Sakura en el hospital. La quietud de los pasillos, a diferencia de muchos, como Naruto, le resultaba tranquilizante.

.

Estaba en la oficina de Tsunade, arreglando los centenares de papeles que ella no se dignaba a acomodar. Suspiró, comenzando a ordenarlos finalmente cuando, gracias a la ventana abierta, escuchó el ruido similar a cuando se cae la bandeja de metal con todos los utensilios al suelo, desde el piso de arriba.

.

Rápidamente se puso alerta. Intentó percibir chakra mientras ocultaba el suyo. Nada. El ruido volvió a producirse.

.

—_"Un gato no es capaz de hacerlo dos veces"_ —pensó ante la posibilidad de que fuera un animal. Nuevamente se escuchó el ruido. Apaciguando la inquietud, se trepó por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade para llegar a la suya. Con solo concentrar chakra en sus pies fue capaz de lograrlo, casi quedando al raz del marco. Echó una mirada radial rápida al interior y en efecto, pudo ver una sombra moverse ahí —"_No en mi turno"_ —se dijo asi misma, saltando hacia adentro para quedar frente al ladronzuelo, fuese quien fuese, sin embargo, su sorpresa pudo más al ver de quien se trataba — **¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?**

.

Como si hubiese sido descubierto haciendo algo ilegal, el pelinegro pegó un saltito para luego fruncir el ceño.

.

—**Por Dios, Sakura, me vas a dar un infarto** —expresó el pelinegro volviendo a lo suyo. Sakura permaneció ahí, de pie, sin poder aun entender que se veía como una idiota mirándolo. Se detuvo a verlo mientras caminaba hacia él.

.

—**¿Q-Q-qué haces aquí?** —Y entonces supo la razón. El brazo del Uchiha sangraba desde una herida no tan profunda pero si lo suficiente para que necesitara suturar. Notó las manos de Sasuke remover la bandeja que hasta entonces había estado en el suelo, se estaba intentando curar el solo— **t-tú… ¿tu tiraste la bandeja?** —Sasuke la ignoró aunque pareció sudar un poco, quizá ante los nervios tras haber sido descubierto.

.

Sasuke no pensaba curarse, o quizá si.

.

Quizá le entró la desesperación por no poder el mismo que solo tomó una venda y la desenrolló con la boca y la ayuda de su brazo bueno, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de su herida. Sakura se puso histérica, acercándose a él para detenerlo.

.

—**Suéltame **—gruñó el pelinegro.

.

—**¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Ni siquiera vas a desinfectarla?** —espetó ella en tono de regaño severo, sin siquiera reparar en la actitud tan hostil, ya de por si, cotidiana de él al intentar apartarla. Sasuke la miró con una seriedad severa, aun intentando apartarla— **yo te curaré**

** .**

—**Olvídalo, no necesito nada de esto**

** .**

—**¿Y que haces a media noche en mi consultorio como un ladronzuelo sin experiencia?** —El Uchiha se avergonzó un poco— **anda, siéntate en la silla**

.

—**No necesito tu ayuda, Sakura**

** .**

—**Dije siéntate** —Sasuke la miró y luego miró su brazo. En su departamento no tenía nada con que, al menos, apaciguar el dolor. Gruñó, enfadado consigo mismo y también con ella, por ser tan entrometida. Finalmente accedió— **buen chico** —bromeó la pelirrosa riéndose mientras acomodaba todo nuevamente en su lugar para empezar a trabajar.

.

Sakura no se esmeró en iniciar una plática agradable como acostumbraba con sus demás pacientes.

.

Realizó su trabajo en un silencio que, aunque a cualquiera le parecería incomodo solo con el hecho de que Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada, a ella no parecía molestarle.

.

—**Ahora voy a suturar ¿está bien? No te muevas mucho** —pidió con dulzura. Sasuke simplemente emitió su monosílabo más conocido como respuesta.

.

Sasuke pestañeaba al principio, sintiendo la aguja entrar y luego salir. Al cabo del primer minuto ya todo fue monótono. Apenas llevaba la mitad de la sutura cuando a Sakura vino la conversación con Ino de la mañana.

.

_ No pierdes nada con intentarlo _

_. _

Escuchó la risa melodiosa de su amiga en su mente y luego rió. Para Sasuke, aquel suceso raro no lo pasó por alto.

.

—**¿Qué?** —ella negó sonriendo y Sasuke malinterpretó las cosas— **donde vayas a decirle a alguien que…**

** .**

—**No me reía por eso** —explicó la pelirrosa— **me reía…por algo que pensé en la mañana y le dije a Ino** —A Sasuke realmente le iba y venía las conversaciones que ellas tuviesen, pero, esa noche en particular, le dio curiosidad.

.

—**¿Qué cosa?**

** .**

—**Hay…hay un festival dentro de dos días, el Tanabata ¿lo has oído?** —Sasuke fingió poner atención en las estrellas de las ventana— **es…**

** .**

—**Se lo que es, Sakura **—La pelirrosa se azoró.

.

—**¿Lo sabes?** —Sasuke tardó en contestar.

.

—**Fui un par de veces con mi familia cuando era pequeño** —Aquella remembranza le hizo sentir a Sasuke cierta melancolía que se vio reflejada en su voz y en su mirada.

.

—**Ya veo…** —Sakura no dio indicios de querer seguir hablando, sin embargo, aun estaba la duda en si era correcto preguntarle o no— **esto…tú…**

** .**

—**¿Y ahora qué?**

** .**

—**Todos irán, hasta Naruto invitó a Hinata** —rió con nerviosismo— **será divertido, ¿quieres ir…?**

** .**

—**No **—Tan rápido y cortante que Sakura se desanimó en el primer segundo— **Dejé de ir desde que ellos murieron**

** .**

—**P-Pero…podrías pasarla bien** —insistió. Estaba esperanzada en que quizá si el Uchiha iba podría disfrutar y olvidar de todo los malos ratos. De las batallas libradas, del pasado doloroso, del rencor hacia la gente—** te divertirás, seguro que sí, además…**—rió— **puedes pedir un deseo, podrías…**

.

—**¿Deseo? **—casi se burló con sorna— **mi deseo no se puede cumplir**

** .**

—**Sasuke-kun… **—Sasuke solo se limitó a ver el avance de la curación en su brazo.

** .**

—**¿Ya terminaste?**

** .**

— **Falta poco** —Sakura no volvió a insistir pero sus movimientos y la forma en que su semblante se habia entristecido demostraban los contrario— **es verdad que…nadie puede regresarte a tu familia **—Sasuke gruñó creyendo que ya habian zanjado el tema— **pero… no creo que ese sea tu deseo **—El muchacho la laceró con la mirada.

** .**

—**¿Qué sabes tú de mi, Sakura? **—La Haruno solo rió con desánimo.

** .**

—**No mucho pero…no hace falta conocerte demasiado para saber lo que realmente quieres en esta etapa de tu vida **—Ya no es venganza, ni siquiera un muerte piadosa.

** .**

—**¿Y que es lo que quiero?**

** .**

—**Felicidad **—Tan pronto ella cortó los hilos de la sutura, Sasuke la miró completamente afectado por sus palabras. Quizá no lo demostró al instante, pero si la vio con un cierto desazón, un trago amargo, un trago de esperanza.

** .**

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada luego de eso, y el Uchiha se fue de la misma manera en la que habia entrado en el consultorio de la pelirrosa. En silencio a través de las ventanas.

.

/ - / - /

** .**

—**¡Oh, oh, mira Hinata!** —De puesto en puesto, Naruto arrastraba a la sonrojada Hyuuga mientras la tomaba de la mano. Colores llamativos. El Uzumaki era un niño corriendo de un lugar a otro.

.

Ino, aprovechando que el resto se habia dispersado un poco, se arrimó a la pelirrosa quien parecía estar forzándose en sonreír.

.

—**No luces muy alegre** —confesó la rubia.

.

—**¿Qué dices? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho** —recalcó la pelirrosa. Su sonrisa podía ser hermosa pero sus sentimientos no estaban donde debería estar, o al menos no su mente — **¿tienes tu listón?**

** .**

—**Hice muchos en realidad** —La Yamanaka sacó de su yukata un par de listones de diferentes colores mientras se reía— **uno para el amor, otro para la salud, para el dinero, ah, también de la felicidad…** —Sakura dejó de prestar atención cuando se detuvo al escuchar la palabra felicidad.

.

Su tiempo se detuvo o quizá evitaba darle importancia a algo más a parte de aquel puesto que estaba a su lado. Eran pequeños bambús para el hogar. Sakura se acercó para admirarlos mejor.

.

—**¿Los vende?** —preguntó a la señora regordeta con cara carismática.

.

—**Sakura, ¿Qué haces?**

** .**

—**Creo que compraré uno** —Ino encarnó una ceja— **deme uno**

** .**

—**¿Para qué? Podemos colgar nuestros listones en los bambús del festival, no necesitas comprar uno**

** .**

—**No es para mí** —sonrió, y esa misma sonrisa iba cargada de una extraña sensación— **discúlpame con los demás, Ino** —Y haciendo uso de sus habilidades como discípula de sannin, desapareció.

** .**

/ - / - /

.

No podía alcanzar a ver el festival en sí, pero si podía ver el destello de los árboles siendo iluminados por el mismo. Se alzaba como una capa tenue de colores por encima de las copas de estos. Bajo su ventana alcanzaba a ver la calle llena de gente alegre que iba o regresaba con yukatas y sonrisas.

.

Un niño siendo columpiado por sus padres al sujetar cada uno sus manos. Adelante y atrás mientras su hermano mayor solo sonreía disimuladamente. Eran felices, una familia.

.

Globos en mano, pequeños destellos, música; la habitación de Sasuke, a comparación del escenario de aquel domingo por la noche parecía tan sombrío y gris.

.

¿Y si no le importaba nada de eso, porque lo veía todo desde su ventana?

.

Sentado con un semblante de desanimo o quizá desaliento. Amargo bajo los recuerdos que vienen a su mente en tan solo un instante.

_ ._

_ Puedes pedir un deseo…_

_._

_Mi deseo no se puede cumplir…_

.

Que se cumpliera sería lo mismo que nunca haber vivido nada de lo que hasta ahora su vida habia acumulado. ¿Hubiese sido quien es ahora? ¿Habría sobrepasado a Itachi o solo sería su sombra? ¿Su padre se habría enorgullecido? ¿Habría sido capaz de lograr tanto si tan solo se hubiese quedado a esperar?

.

¿Sería feliz?

.

_ No creo que ese sea tu deseo…_

.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y salvar a su familia, ¿habría sido capaz de cambiar el destino y…de ser así, el destino de todos lo que lo rodean sería distinto?

.

Naruto no sería Naruto, quizá nunca se habría formado un lazo. Kakashi no hubiese sido su sensei, por lo tanto, nunca habría podido aprender cosas nuevas, como jutsus y cosas similares.

.

_ Sasuke-kun…_

.

Y ella…ella seguramente…

.

Rió con un poco de sorna.

.

—**No, ella seguiría siendo igual de molesta** —La suavidad en sus ojos al pensar en ella era irreal. Sakura seguramente no lo habría tomado en cuenta, o quizá si, no podría saberlo jamás, pero algo si podía asegurar. Seguiría siendo tan molesta al intentar ayudarlo en lo que fuese. Porque era su naturaleza muy independiente de los sin fines de rechazos hacia ella. Suspiró, riéndose de sí mismo al darse cuenta de las miles de suposiciones locas que su mente habia generado en tan solo un minuto— **creo que ya tuve suficiente** —Y cuando se hubo puesto de pie para cerrar la ventana e irse a dormir, tocaron a su puerta. Frunció el ceño, realmente no estaba de humor para recibir a alguien. Intentó ignorarlo pero la racha de golpes se volvió inquietante y molesta para él— **maldita sea, Naruto, si eres tú, juro que**… —Pero no era quien esperaba ver, o quizá si —** Sakura…**

** .**

—**Hola, Sasuke-kun** —Con las mejillas sonrojadas junto al poco aliento tras la carrera hacia su departamento. Ella sonrió, detrás de las hojas y el tronco del bambú que cargaba en sus manos.

.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?** —preguntó él tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, mirando de arriba abajo aquella planta, pero por sobre todo, la manera en la que iba vestida. Carraspeó un poco al ser descubierto por ella mientras la mirada—** ¿Qué quieres?**

** .**

—**¿Puedo pasar, cierto?** —La Haruno se adentró aun sin obtener su permiso a su departamento.

.

No perdió detalle de ella pero no porque estuviese ansioso de verla, sino porque simplemente se había metido ahí, como una intrusa. La pelirrosa giró sobre sus talones con gracia, sosteniendo con más ahínco el macetero del pequeño bambú tierno.

.

Se mantuvo de pie, mirándolo con una incipiente sonrisa. Lo más normal para él sería haberla echado, sin embargo, la curiosidad del saber el porqué ella estaba ahí le hizo preguntar.

.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?** —Su rostro se iluminó a la vez que se estremeció viendo los fuegos artificiales detrás de Sakura.

.

—**¡Ven, rápido!** —dijo la pelirosa tomándolo con una mano pero sin soltar el bambú con la otra. Corrieron hasta la ventana para admirar mejor los fuegos artificiales aunque la renuencia de Sasuke estaba clara mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido— **anda, escribe tu deseo** —le ofreció una tirita de color azul cielo.

.

—**¿Qué?** —Sakura rió.

.

La mitad de su rostro estaba siendo iluminado por los colores de los fuegos artificiales y Sasuke se olvidó de todo. De la molestia o de la angustia, del rencor y la tristeza, del rechazo y del odio.

** .**

—**¿Qué es lo que deseas Sasuke-kun?**

** .**

—**¿Lo que…deseo…?** —Ser como aquel niño riendo al jugar con sus padres, o como aquel par de amantes. ¿Reír? ¿Soñar? ¿Sonreír? ¿Cambiar…?— **yo…**

.

—**A mí me sigues gustando…pero de la forma en que eres…** —señaló su corazón en un juego infantil.

.

¿Ser fuerte? ¿Ser más hábil? ¿Ser quién…?

.

Lo que ese niño mostraba, lo que esos amantes sentían, lo que Sakura le hacia sentir en ese momento.

.

Dos pequeños listones, uno de color rosa y otro de color azul, descansaron esa noche desde la ventana, meciéndose junto a las ramas de bambú.

.

_ Deseo ser feliz _

_._

_ Deseo estar ahí…para ver el día en que él sea verdaderamente feliz_

.

_(END FLASH BACK)_

_ ._

_(NORMAL POV'S)_

_._

_Hokkaido. Época actual._

.

Matsuoka Sasuke de 18 años, regresó de aquel sueño luego de haber estado ausente por casi un minuto, en el que quizá, el mundo en su mente habían transcurrido días enteros.

.

—**¿Sasuke, en verdad te sientes bien?** —Antes de que Itachi pusiera su mano encima del hombro de él, Sasuke se movió, inquieto, corriendo sabiendo al lugar exacto que debía dirigirse— **¡Sasuke!** —Itachi lo siguió, atravesando el mar de gente hasta verlo detenerse en lo que parecía un puesto de pequeños bambús. El menor apenas tomó uno sin siquiera pedirlo y salió corriendo con él en brazos hacia fuera del festival—** mierda** —el mayor sacó su billetera y pagó rápidamente calmando los gritos del vendedor para luego correr e intentar alcanzar a su hermano menor— **¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?—** lo vio desde la cúspide de las escaleras del templo, ya no pudo alcanzarlo— _"¿acaso él ya…?"_

_. _

_/ - / - /_

.

—**Se organizan desfiles, se instalan ferias y también hay…** —Sakura dejó de leer el libro para mirar al cielo cubierto de colores— **fuegos artificiales…**—murmuró mientras su mirada casi opaca recibía los destellos del cielo.

.

Sentada bajos las pérgolas y la ilusión de un bosque de glicinas. No se escuchaba nada, solo el sonido de los fuegos artificiales.

.

Todos tenían el día libre, no había nadie en casa, a excepción de ella y de Sasori, el cual Sakura creía que aun no habia llegado.

.

El pelirrojo estaba casi al pie de las escaleras, en donde ella no podría verlo.

.

La mitad de su rostro serio estaba siendo iluminado por la luz del jardín al tener el ventanal abierto. La veía en silencio, en secreto, como solía hacerlo siempre, como cuando la cuidaba por las noches temiendo de que su pequeña hermana dejase de respirar en cualquier momento.

.

Emitió una risa absurda dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero riéndose un poco más al darse cuenta de que, si ella en verdad pensaba que no estaba en casa, ni siquiera se habia tomado la molestia de escapar esa noche.

.

Escuchó los sonidos del cielo y entendió el porqué.

.

—_"Sakura no se perdería algo como eso" —_pensó refiriéndose a los fuegos artificiales. No se movería de ahí, y aunque ella no sabía lo que era un Tanabata hace apenas unos días, ahora parecía estar consciente de que aunque no podría asistir, podría recibir algo de su parte. Como la emoción de anhelarlos y un regocijo al poder verlos.

_ ._

Sasori estaba siendo egoísta al mantener una postura que realmente no era la adecuada. Ser la imagen de respeto cuando en verdad él deseaba desesperadamente ir a sentarse con ella y admirar juntos el cielo. Decirle, transmitirle que su hermano mayor estaba ahí y que nunca se había apartado de ella.

.

Estaba por hacerlo, para al menos aligerar la triste pena que Sakura podría sentir estando sola, cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

.

Kakashi era el único que estaba ahí junto a otros dos hombres, quienes se encargaban de vigilar la casa.

.

Todo estaba a oscuras, y por lo único que se iluminaba la sala y parte del inicio de las escaleras era el brillo de la luna y ahora de los colores en el cielo.

.

—**¿Pero qué…? **—Tras dar su primer paso para intentar averiguar quién entraba él apareció— _"¿Matsuoka?"_ —dirigió su vista detrás de él hacia la puerta, de donde venían corriendo Kakashi y el resto para detenerlo. Los detuvo en el acto solo alzando su mano indicándoles que pararan. Sasuke logró avanzar hasta el pelirrojo, con la garganta casi seca y la respiración agitada— **¿Qué haces aquí?**

** .**

—**¿Dónde está Sakura? **—Sasori solo desvió la mirada a la sala, Sasuke siguió aquella señal y la pudo ver. Sentada en la terraza, mirando al cielo.

** .**

—**Aun no me dices que es lo que estás haciendo aq… **—Sasuke decidió ignorarlo. No era por él por quien estaba ahí, sino por ella. Siempre fue ella.

.

Sintió como si una pesada carga fuera esfumada de sus hombros, aligerándolos, dándole paz y fluidez a su alma y a sus palpitaciones agitadas. Ella parecía muy concentrada en el espectáculo de luces, porque quizá nunca vería otro igual.

** .**

Tan bello que dolía. Tan irremplazable que sufría.

.

Sasuke caminó debajo de las glicinas que acogían a la pelirrosa como si fuera su hogar y aunque se habia quedado mirándola por unos eternos segundos, prefirió hablar.

.

—**Sakura**… —Con un timbre de voz acongojante pero sincero. La pelirrosa dejó de ver el cielo y destiló total asombro al voltear y verlo ahí.

.

—**Tú… ¿q-que estas…?** —Sasuke se agachó, colocando el macetero del pequeño bambú a un lado de ella. Sakura lo miró como si no supiera que tipo de árbol era. El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales la volvieron a atrapar, cada vez más rimbombantes y energéticos, y, entonces recordó— **¿Q-Que haces aquí?... ¿N-no fuiste al festival?**

** .**

—**Si, si lo hice…** —musitó él aun no recobrando la respiración constante— **solo que…**

.

Recuerdos que golpean su mente pero no parecen atormentarlo. Son visajes, tajos de imágenes.

.

Un cielo colorido como el de ahora, una escena similar, una promesa cariñosa.

.

—**Es un…** —Sakura tocó las hojas del bambú con una delicadeza muy pura. Aterciopeladas, como si temiera lastimarlas. Sasuke aprovechó su pequeño entretenimiento y de su pantalón sacó dos listones, uno de ellos le pertenecía a la pelirrosa— **ese es mi**…

.

—**Pensé que…** —se arrimó más a ella, sentándose con las piernas entrecruzadas—** quiero decir, ¿no sería más apropiado que tú misma colgaras tu deseo? **—Las emociones de Sakura estaban tan sensibles que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que ella tuviese control. Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y secaba un par de ellas con su mano—** es cierto que no puedes ir a un festival, entonces…**

.

_ Entonces…pensé que sería apropiado llevar el sentido del festival a él..._

_. _

—**Traje esto para ti** —Y le dio su propio listón— **para que tú misma lo cuelgues** —Sakura estaba en un estado de asombro delirante, del que no podía hace otra cosa más que llorar. Estaba feliz, porque finalmente alguien se habia acordado de ella— **anda, antes de que acaben los fuegos artificiales** —alentó él apartándole un mechón y ella, luego de esa semana deprimente, sonrió como lo que era. Una chica con sueños, con sentimientos, con deseos que anhelaban ser contados y escuchados, con emociones que nadie más, solo Sasuke, habia logrado despertar en ella.

.

—**Si…** —Y mientras ella pasaba el hilo rojo a través del suyo, Sasuke escribía su propio deseo en un listón azul. Antes de que Sakura cortara el hilo sobrante rojo, Sasuke la detuvo— **¿q-qué?**

** .**

—**Dame el hilo**

_. _

_ El hilo rojo que une destinos…_

_ ._

Cogió su listón e insertó el hilo en él, cayendo justamente a lado del de Sakura. Los separó lo suficiente para que el hilo adornara el contorno del bambú y finalmente le entregó el suyo a ella.

.

—**Listo, ahora…**

** .**

—**Juntos…** —pidió ella con un poco de pena, sosteniendo su listón pero unido a de él con el hilo rojo— **h-hay que ponerlos…juntos…** —Sasuke sonrió con ternura, asintiendo.

_ ._

_/ - / - /_

.

Dos pequeños bambús descansaron alguna vez bajo el cielo de colores en dos diferentes épocas.

.

Unidos con el mismo hilo rojo, con dos únicos listones meneándose ante la brisa de la noche en la que el Tanabata se celebraba.

.

Uno rosa y uno azul.

.

_ Déjame conocer lo azul que es el mar y el olor bajo un cerezo _

_._

_ Dejame ver ese día…en el que ella puede ser feliz y sonreír_

_ ._

Porque el amor de esas dos estrellas era tan fuerte que…

.

_ Llegaron a conceder deseos…Sasuke-kun…_

_._

_._

_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_

* * *

_**C**__omentarios:_

Nagi: Si te gustó el pasado seguramente te gustará este jajaja, en cuanto a la curiosidad que tienes sobre Itachi, solo te diré que él también tiene parte en que contribuir con la historia, tanto como Naruto ¿si me explico? jaja suficiente spoiler (no debería de haber dicho eso xD), en fin, te agradezco que siempre comentes Nagi, saludos! :)

Romanika: No lo presientas más, leélo! jaja, si, el Tanabata es ajshdjahsd, lo mejor (?), que bueno que te haya gustado saber de él, en fin, saluditos!

_**N**__otas:_

He de confesar que este (hasta el momento) ha sido el capítulo que mas emoción me ha dado jajaja y pensar que he llegado hasta él me emociona bastante.

El primer flash back de lo que eran realmente, creo que ha quedado bastante bien así que estoy pensando meter más con la misma extensión que este jajaja para ir descubriendo las 'dos vidas' que tienen.

Espero que les haya gustado y disculpas, ya saben, por no subirlo ayer, me fui de excursión por parte de la universidad y, aparte de que llegué muy tarde, llegué muerta, esto de subir pirámides bajo un sol tremendo no es lo mío jajaja en fin...

En el próximo capítulo: **Una molestia**

_Una tarde de otoño. La risa de mamá. Los regaños de papá. Las risas de Itachi._

**_-¿Porque te importa? ¡¿Porqué?!_**

**_-Porque…si a ti te importa algo tan pequeño e indefenso como ese pequeño bambú, me importa mucho porque es algo que te hace feliz_**

_..._

_"…quizá tampoco te recuerde a ti, Naruto…"_

_"Eso no es problema, Sakura-chan"_

_"¿Ah no?"_

_"Aunque no me conozcas, yo te reconoceré"_

_Y lo observó, por todo ese rato en el que él no dejó de sonreír. A aquél chico rubio que no conocía._

_..._

Ya, demasiada intriga, pero sí, Sasuke se ha encontrado con Naruto, ahora viene el turno de la pelirrosa. ¿Qué pasará?

Espero actualizar el próximo sábado, ya saben, si el tiempo me lo permite jaja mientras me esmeraré en ponerme a escribir más sobre otras historias y en esta.

En fin, **gracias por sus comentarios!** Ya finalmente lo he respondido debidamente :)

Nos vemos el fin de semana; ya saben, cualquier aclaración me pueden escribir por facebook (ver perfil), siempre me encontrarán ahí jajaja

JA NE!


	11. Una molestia

Antes de empezar, no se si supieron, me imagino que si, sobre el terremoto que hubo en Japón.

Lo único que puedo decir es que gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores (Tsunami), y pues me resta pedir por las personas de ese país, que se encuentren bien. Algo que siempre he admirado de Japón es que tiene una forma de levantarse tremenda y en tan poco tiempo, digno de la potencia que es.

En fin, sin más, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**_Una molestia_**

* * *

.

.

(NORMAL POV'S)

.

Su cabello era largo, más largo de lo que recordaba o quizá con el paso de esos días había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más. Lo sostuvo de lado mientras lo peinaba.

.

—**Hay cosas que no se olvidan ¿verdad?** —La pelirrosa desvió sus ojos mirando a través del espejo con parte de aquella inocencia que habia recordado la noche del Tanabata. Sonrió un poco para terminar soltando una risita burlesca mientras se ponía de pie y miraba apropiadamente a Sasori—** tu cabello ha crecido, incluso ahora lo peinas cada mañana**

.

—**¿Debería volver a desgreñarme?** —bromeó ella y aunque Sasori aun no se acostumbraba a aquel sarcasmo ya no tan rudo, prefería verla así. Si bien Sakura no había dado un cambio drástico en personalidad, ahora parecía más comprensiva y menos antisocial que antes.

.

—**Venga ya, vamos a desayunar** —le indicó él ladeando el rostro con dirección hacia afuera de la puerta con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

.

Él se estaba esforzando, no porque Sasuke, esa misma noche, le hubiese pedido que lo hiciera, no era como que el Matsuoka fuera su conciencia, simplemente lo veía como un incentivo para su hermana y claro, algo sumamente agradable para él poder pasar tiempo de calidad con ella.

.

—**Adelántate tu, yo voy en un segundo** —anunció ella colocando el peine en el tocador e ignorándole mientras caminaba hacia la esquina de su cuarto, en donde los primeros haces de luz de una mañana cálida iluminaban un par de portarretratos encima de la mesilla de noche.

.

Se hincó, uniendo sus manos en una oración. Sasori quedó mudo pues hacía ya bastante tiempo que Sakura habia dejado aquella costumbre…

.

De saludar a sus padres.

.

.

/ - / - /

.

Sasuke se armó de sus herramientas mientras a cada 5 segundos miraba a las escaleras con cierta ansiedad y emoción. Se calzó las botas y revisó, por primera vez, si su cabello estaba decente en el reflejo de un cuadro enmarcado.

.

Innumerables veces se había repetido hasta el cansancio el último capítulo del aburrido libro de historia pero, como cada mañana, el recordar que debía presentarse en la mansión Aoyama, extrañamente le albergaba más pensamientos que volvían reemplazables sus intentos por estudiar.

.

Como por ejemplo la bella sonrisa de aquella noche en el Tanabata.

.

Lágrimas que no eran de tristeza y el recuerdo de aquella promesa que descansaba en los troncos del bambú. Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en ella y en la manera en que ahora se distraía en hacerlo, tanto que no faltaba mucho para que Itachi comenzara a darse cuenta de ello para empezar a fastidiarlo.

.

Bufó, esperando que ese día no llegara.

.

—_"Itachi es tan pesado…"_ —pensó un tanto irritado aunque con cierto aire de complicidad, quizá porque lo esperaba o quizá porque simplemente no iba a negar esos sentimientos que poco a poco iban despertando sin que él los pudiese volver a dormir.

.

—**¿Esperas a Sakura? **—El pelinegro se estremeció sintiendo sus pensamientos dispersarse frente a sus ojos.

.

La apiñonada de pie frente a él, apoyada en la barra de la cocina miraba con cierta astucia a Sasuke. Él, como era de esperarse, se atragantó sintiéndose estúpidamente como una carta de tarot siendo leída.

.

—**¿Se me nota mucho?** —contradijo a modo de burla hacia sí mismo, con ligera emoción y nerviosismo en sus temblorosos hombros alzados. Amaru engrandeció los ojos ante la respuesta para luego sonreír— **tu…la llamas por su nombre ¿no es así?** —la chica asintió.

.

—**No lo hago frente a ella** —suspiró— **es algo así como que es la hija de mi jefe**

** .**

**—Nuestro** —bromeó Sasuke, sacándole una risilla a la pelirroja—** ¿son amigas?** —él estaba seguro de las mil cosas que desconocía de la pelirrosa.

.

Significativamente no eran algo más allá de empleado y jefa, se podría decir, pero desde aquella noche de Tanabata, él mismo había sentido algo diferente, que se habían vuelto cercanos y que de alguna manera no quería perder esa pequeña confianza que entre ellos ahora existía.

.

Y por lo mismo que desconocía tanto de ella, era ese mismo motivo por el que a la vez quería saberlo todo. Desde sus tristezas hasta sus alegrías.

.

Sin mencionar que últimamente se había mantenido ausente un par de días pues debía estudiar para el tedioso examen.

.

Amaru analizó aquella mirada inquietante en él. Brillosa, con la diferencia de los primero días en que era casi similar a la de alguien siendo obligado a estar ahí, y entonces lo supo, que quizá él era 'aquél' a quien tanto esperaba la pelirrosa.

.

Sonrió de lado para luego suspirar.

.

—**Mi madre trabajaba para los padres de los Aoyama** —miró a su alrededor—** aquí mismo. Alguna vez mi madre le contó a la madre de Sakura sobre mí. La enfermedad de ella es de nacimiento, por lo consiguiente podemos imaginar que ella nunca ha salido muchas veces de aquí; no tenía amigos así que al conocer sobre mi, la madre de Sakura quiso conocerme**

.

—**Y se volvieron amigas ¿no?** —Amaru rió— ¿ah no?

.

—**La actitud de Sakura era igual o incluso peor aun de niña, obviamente me fastidiaba tener que hacerle compañía a una niña tan insoportable pero…**

.

Como a todos los que la habían conocido en algún lugar, como cuando Sasuke la había visto bailar bajo la lluvia, quienes la veían se volvían parte de ella.

.

—…**Sakura es diferente en muchos sentidos…,ella sufría desde pequeña y aun así era rebelde, se enojaba con todos** —Amaru rió y Sasuke no entendió la razón—** ¿te das cuenta? Sakura vivía como una niña berrinchuda, no como alguien sentenciado a muerte, incluso ahora, desde que tu llegaste, sigue viviendo, su rebeldía es prueba de que aun no quiere morir, es por eso que nos volvimos amigas, porque me di cuenta que ser fastidiosa y berrinchuda es su manera de mostrarle al mundo que es diferente**

.

_"Demuestra que vale la pena…Sasuke-kun…"_

.

La atención que Sasuke mostraba a las inusuales voces en su mente se había vuelto más persistente. ¿Estaba loco?, no lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que si sabía era que, un extraño sentimiento en él, estaba florecido.

.

Uno del que quería conocer su significado.

.

—**Tan puntual como siempre, Matsuoka** —Sasuke no se esmeró mucho en prestarle mucha atención a Sasori, su mirada dubitativa y aguda en sus propios pensamientos se volvió ligera y clara mirando a Sakura.

.

Esa sonrisa que ahora cambiaba muchas cosas. Tenue pero significativa. Sasuke quería encontrar respuestas, descubrir el porqué se sentía tan extraño con ella, el saber de que manera Sakura lograba trastornar su estado mental de tal manera que esas voces que escuchaba estaban ligadas a algo. A 'eso' que quería conocer.

.

—**Esmérate, Matsuoka-kun** —le murmuró Amaru, riéndole con complicidad para luego desaparecer hacia la cocina.

.

—**Ya te puedes ir, Sasori** —soltó la pelirrosa como toda niña caprichosa.

.

—**¿Ah?** —Exclamó el pelirrojo. Sakura rió, corriendo hacia Sasuke, tomándole una de sus manos enfundada en guante color mostaza. El pelinegro se estremeció, sintiendo el apretón juguetón para luego mirarla completamente divertida.

.

—**Él va a cuidar de mi** —contestó zarandeando al Matsuoka un poco con capricho— **lo prometió** —lo miró— **¿no es así?** —Porque de la misma manera en que Sasuke quería descubrir miles de incógnitas ligadas a ella, Sakura se estaba esmerando en confiar en él, en la única persona que desde hace mucho tiempo no la hacía sentir de esa forma. Especial.

.

—**¿Me estas corriendo?** —preguntó el hermano mayor refiriéndose a la predilección de la pelirrosa para con el pelinegro. Sasuke tragó grueso, al tenerla tan cerca con sus mano apretujando la suya y con la idea de que su jefe lo odiase. Sasori solo rió.

.

—**Solo vete** —dijo la pelirrosa en medio de un puchero astuto.

.

Sin dejar a Sasuke defenderse, lo tiró del brazo guiándolo hacia el jardín. Sasori solo los miró pelearse como infantiles. Sasuke muriéndose de una vergüenza reclamante y Sakura con una insistencia adorable. Si bien no era el único en darse cuenta de la cercanía que ahora comenzaba a notarse entre aquellos dos, de la manera que fuese, con el solo hecho de ver esa sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro de la pelirrosa eliminaba cualquier angustia.

.

—**Seguramente…** —se guardó sus pensamientos soltando una risa seca para finalmente empezar su día.

.

.

/ - / - /

.

.

Acogida por libros y cuadernos, parecía que Sakura realmente pertenecía al mundo que Sasuke detestaba, el estudio.

.

—**Segunda pregunta** —anunció la pelirrosa antes de morder un trozo de manzana de aquel plato de frutas, cortesía de Shion. Sentada debajo de su columpio predilecto, alrededor de los libros tediosos de Sasuke, Sakura empleaba el rol de tortuosa maestra y él de alumno zopenco, según ella misma— **periodo de las primeras obras a carbón** —Sasuke se detuvo en su tarea de arrear la tierra, bufando mientras se secaba la frente sudorosa para dibujar una mueca tensión ante la pregunta.

.

—**¿Podemos saltarnos ese tema?** —Su respuesta llegó en forma de un trozo de manzana directamente a su boca— **¡Fafufa!** —Sasuke había aprendido a llamarla por su nombre y desde que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba oírlo de labios de otra persona, especialmente de él, no había situación en la que no pudiese evitar sonrojarse al oírlo y enfadarse consigo misma al no poder controlarse.

.

Comió con rapidez el trozo que ella le había lanzado para luego sonreír pues sabía que ella no podía competir con él en eso.

.

—**¡De-Deja de hacerte el bobo y responde!** —le señaló ella con el palillo desnudo de rastro de fruta tras habérselo lanzado. Con un cosquilleo al darse cuenta que sonrisas como esas eran para ella.

.

—**Siguiente pregunta** —dijo él intentando librarse de la anterior.

.

—**Primero responde la que te acabo de hacer** —Sasuke bufó con cansancio. No era por ella, en verdad comenzaba a atesorar aquel tiempo a su lado pero no para estar hablando de la molesta historia, quería conocer su historia, la de ella.

.

—**¿Y si tomamos un descanso**? —sugirió él, cerrando los ojos, anticipando el regaño de Sakura.

.

—**Tienes un examen en 2 días, ningún descanso**

** .**

**—Pero…**

** .**

**—¡Ninguno!**

.

Era tan berrinchuda que él mismo agradecía que lo fuera. Parte de lo que le gustaba de ella era eso.

.

_"¿Enserio? *risas* ¿Eso te gusta de mí, Sasuke-kun?"_

.

Sasuke se estremeció parpadeando con rapidez. Miró a sus costados y luego miró al frente. Sakura lo veía con una ceja alzada.

.

—**¿Qué?** —preguntó ella viéndolo actuar, ya de por si, más raro de lo normal —**¿Qué tienes?** —porque de la nada parecía que algo lo habia hecho quedarse callado y pensativo.

.

—**E-Esto…¿dijiste algo?** —porque él había oído claramente su voz, en otro tono quizá, en su cabeza. ¿Estaba alucinando?

.

—**¿Ah?**

.

—**O-Olvidalo**… —_"Quizá lo imaginé"_ —pensó— **mejor sígueme preguntando**

.

Y por la siguiente media hora Sakura asumió que si en ese momento Sasuke hubiese presentado su examen, hubiese sido una vergüenza.

.

—**Eres pésimo** —el pelinegro supuso que esa mirada constante de ella sobre él no era buena y lo supo ante su respuesta tan desganada.

.

—**Gracias por tu sinceridad** —confesó él con un optimismo deprimente. A la hora del almuerzo, Sakura aun le hacía preguntas y ante las respuesta de él era obvio que ni para lograr el mínimo aprobatorio estaba listo— **detesto la historia, creí que con tu ayuda podría…**

** .**

**—¿Me estas echando la culpa?**

** .**

**—¡N-No, claro que no!** —Sasuke ya no sabía ni que era prioridad ni que cosa no lo era. Si sus constantes pensamientos por ella o el hecho de que su poca dedicación hacia los estudios era primero.

.

Porque desde el Tanabata, miles de recuerdos, que le hacían creer que estaba loco, no paraban de rondar por su cabeza.

.

—**¿Has estudiado al menos?**

.

—_"Te mentí"_ —pensó para si mismo—** u-un poco**…—porque había centrado su atención en otra cosa, en el libro de ninjas, en el que justamente ahora comenzaba a recordar junto a sus páginas e historia escrita en ellas.

.

—**Pues no es suficiente** —Sasuke asintió de acuerdo— **es… ¿es sobre ese libro de ninjas, verdad?** —El muchacho se atragantó, mirándola con asombro—** ¿es tan interesante?**

** .**

**—¿Eh?**

.

—**¿Sabes una cosa? Detesto que la gente me mienta** —hizo una pausa y al ver que él no hacia algo para desmentirlo, tomó la mochila de Sasuke y de entre todos los libros de historia que usaba para esconder uno, sacó el de ninjas, que estaba refundido hasta el fondo. El separador de hojas lo confirmaba, que ya iba casi en la mitad de ser leído a diferencia de los otros tantos.

.

—**¿C-cómo lo…?**

.

—**Eres fácil de leer** —ella rió, no con sorna, sino que le causaba gracia la manera en la que él se esmeraba en negarlo.

.

_"Te diste cuenta…"_

_._

_"Eres muy fácil de leer, Sakura…"_

_ ._

Sakura intentaba constantemente no hacer caso a las voces en su mente, que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, y mucho menos en querer contarle a Sasori. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Algo más para variar en toda su complicada vida, pensó, pero de alguna manera no podía estar tranquila y simplemente no hacer caso a las voces.

.

Eran como un llamado a recordar cosas. Ya suficiente tenía con su salud enfermiza, no quería demostrar ahora que poco a poco perdía la cordura.

.

—**¿Te sientes bien?** —preguntó él creyendo que su mueca se debía a que estaba cansada.

.

—**Si, no es nada…**

** .**

**—¿Estás segura? ¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto? ¿Quieres que…?**

.

_"¡Ya basta, eres tan molesta!"_

.

—**¡Eres una molestia!** —Ambos lo escucharon claramente antes de que fuera la Sakura de esa época la que lo dijera.

.

La respiración de ella se entrecortó al darse cuenta que esas palabras habían salido de su boca libremente. Y aunque él lo había resentido más, Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle sobre eso al ver que los ojos de Sakura, de un momento a otro, se volvieron modorros con alusión a querer cerrarse en contra de su voluntad.

.

Aquella impresión sobre sí misma la había llevado a desmayarse oyendo los gritos de un Sasuke desesperado en el fondo.

.

**_(FLASH BACK)_**

.

_Konoha _

.

Molestia. Me fastidias.

.

—**¡Idiota, bastardo, dobe! ¡Me dijo dobe, Sakura-chan!**

.

Sakura cerró aquel informe de dieciséis hojas en aquella carpeta color manila, girando armoniosamente en la silla en donde estaba sentada.

.

Aquel aspirante a Hokage, próximamente a asumir esa gran responsabilidad debía representarse a sí mismo como una persona seria y responsable, no como un muchacho llorón y quisquilloso que era su mejor amigo.

.

La justificación que ella misma daba a la actitud de Sasuke, era él mismo. Rió, ante la gracia de pensarlo.

.

—**¿Y no lo eres?** —el rubio lloriqueó con más intensidad, encogiéndose en aquella silla en la que estaba mal sentado, casi como un huevo— **es broma** —excusó ella riéndose.

.

—**Sakura-chan, que cruel eres**

** .**

**—Ambos sabemos que Sasuke-kun tiene una actitud un tanto…difícil**

** .**

**—¡¿Pero yo que culpa tengo, dattebayo?!** —Naruto reprochaba, no la actitud del Uchiha, sino la manera en que lo habia corrido prácticamente de su residencia luego de que al rubio se le hubiese ocurrido la magnífica idea de visitarlo tras escuchar de su resfriado— **Yo quise ser un buen amigo y llevarle ramen delicioso para comer, incluso lleve un babero de sapo que encontré junto a una cucharita para alimentarlo y**… —A Sakura le escurrió una gota de sudor.

.

—**¿Y todavía preguntas porque te sacó a patadas de su casa?** —el muchacho se volvió a encoger de hombros esta vez riéndose con burla— **¡Lo hiciste con toda la intención!** —Naruto terminó por carcajearse.

.

—**¡Me la debía, Sakura-chan!** —se retuvo el estómago debido a las risas— **El teme siempre me fastidia y estando enfermo es la única manera en la que puedo llevarle la contraria** —se volvió a reír— **deberías verlo, está deplorable, ¡su nariz es roja, tiene Sharingan en la nariz!**

.

Lo siguiente que Naruto recordó tras despertar en una camilla con la cabeza vendada fueron los ojos endiablados de la pelirrosa sobre él y quizá de esa manera podría explicar el chichón de su cabeza.

.

Sakura recorrió los pasillos del hospital tras entregar el reporte diario a Tsunade, junto a un semblante de fastidio divertido recordando a Naruto pero también dándose cuenta de algo que no sabía. Se detuvo entre esas paredes que en su juego mental amenazaban con aplastarla.

.

Sasuke estaba enfermo. Cosas triviales como esa, para ella, en sus épocas de adolescencia era una de las cosas más primordiales de las que estaba pendiente. Todas que se ceñían al bienestar del Uchiha. Donde creía que revoloteando y filtrandose en su aire podría ser aceptada por él.

.

—**No lo sabía…** —meditó en silencio—** que él estaba enfermo** —el tipo de aprecio que ahora ella profesaba hacia él ¿aún era del tipo amoroso?. Los tiempos cambian ¿las personas igual o solo maduran, o fingen hacerlo? Recordó que la época de persecución hacia él habia terminado y la época venidera en la que ella lo amaba desde lejos estaba presente.

.

Un amor maduro, con la misma intensidad que antes únicamente que dándose cuenta de la realidad. Aquel Sasuke renuente no cambiaría, era parte de él y ella agradecía que no hubiese sido diferente, entonces, eso significaba ¿Qué ella era la que había cambiado?

.

Miró melancólica su propio reflejo en el suelo pulido del hospital, y se notó sonriente.

.

Hoy haría una visita.

.

.

_/ - / - /_

.

.

La gripa, algo tan estúpido para padecer, algo que a simple mención no parece asustar a nadie, finalmente le había demostrado a Uchiha Sasuke que existe algo peor que una herida profunda luego de una batalla.

.

—**¡Mierda!** —farfulló a medida que se combinaba con su estornudo inmensurable.

.

Todo su cuerpo se estremecía haciendo que sintiese cosquilleos en todos lados. Era tan hábil en el campo de batalla, un ex ninja renegado de peligro, ahora un ninja reubicado al servicio de las estúpidas misiones de la Hokage hasta nuevo aviso, y también era el más torpe cuando se trataba sobre cuidar de si mismo por enfermedades como esa.

.

Pero que estuviese enfermo no significaba que no podía valerse por sí solo, tal vez no correctamente, pero al menos no correría con la vergüenza de escuchar bajo su tumba que una simple gripe lo había matado.

.

Al agua de la tetera aun le faltaban unos cuantos minutos para su perfecta hirvición pero Sasuke perdió el control de sus emociones mirando las incipientes burbujas del agua como si estuviese recordando algo intenso.

.

Una tarde de otoño.

.

_"Pescaste un resfriado…moo, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Sasuke?"_

_. _

La risa de mamá.

.

_"No lo hagas nuevamente ¿está claro?"_

_. _

Los regaños de papá.

.

_"Esto sucede cuando te metes al arroyo sin preguntar a mamá, pequeño ototo"_

_. _

Las risas de Itachi.

.

Su yo de 5 años se esmeraba en ponerse de puntitas frente a la barra de alimentos. Mikoto hervía agua y el curioso Sasuke quería saber para qué.

.

—**Un té de hierbas **—pronunció el ex ninja renegado mirando el agua, sirviéndole de lienzo de recuerdos. ¿Por qué recordaba cosas como esa?, cuando ya todo parecía haber acabado, cuando ya no habían batallas en las cuales estar.

.

La batalla con sus recuerdos persistían dejando el mismo sabor amargo de sentirse solo e incompleto, independientemente de que sus lazos con su antiguo equipo eran tan fuertes, los lazos que él no decidió romper, sino que se le fueron arrebatados de una manera cruel estaban ahí, como una incesante manera de recordarle que estaría sentenciado a nunca olvidar.

.

Latente, siguió recordando hasta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos y observó el atardecer de la ventana de su apartamento. No recibía visitas y no era como que las esperase. Gruñó pensando en Naruto y en su insistencia de la mañana al querer 'cuidarlo'.

.

Estaba planeando soltarle tres simples palabras y dos golpes en el estómago para que dejara de molestar y se fuera de ahí, cuando al abrir la puerta los ojos azules que esperaba ver eran de color esmeralda.

.

—**Sakura** —soltó su nombre con ligera sorpresa.

.

—**Hola, Sasuke-kun** —sonriendo, él entrecerró los ojos pues pensaba que ella pronto adquiriría un dolor de mejillas por tantas sonrisas que daba en el día. Sasuke se azoró a si mismo. Tantas risas; ¿significaba que estaba pendiente de ella todo el día? Gruñó por lo bajo.

.

—**¿Qué quieres?** —preguntó tajante.

.

—**Vine a traerte un poco de medicina** —le mostró la bolsa de plástico mientras alzaba su mano y le sonreía— **me enteré de tu resfriado por Naruto** —A Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

.

—"_Ese imbécil seguramente me dejó en ridículo delante de ella"_ —No era como que le importaba, él aseguraba que no era por eso.

.

—**También traje un poco de fruta y cosas para hacer una sopa y…**

** .**

**—Puedo cuidar de mi mism**o —recalcó deteniéndola en seco—** ¿Por qué de repente tú y Naruto se creen los enfermeros?** —soltó con sarcasmo.

.

—**Soy medic-nin, Sasuke-kun** —le recordó ante la ofensa. Sasuke rodó los ojos avergonzándose al olvidar algo tan básico.

.

—**Como sea, no necesito de tu ayuda ni de la de él** —Sakura gruñó y haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos, se abrió paso hacia el interior del departamento del Uchiha—** ¿Qué haces? Te dije que…** —Sakura advirtió su furia azotando la bolsa de plástico en la mesilla de la cocina.

.

—**Traje tomates** —Un nuevo tic se apoderó esta vez del ojo izquierdo del Uchiha mientras que Sakura alzaba una ceja astuta y llena de gracia.

.

—_"M-Maldita chantajista…"_

.

Sasuke insistía en que su cocina era solamente suya y que nadie podía profanar el lugar sagrado en el que preparaba sus alimentos, sin embargo…

.

—**Enseguida estará la sopa, Sasuke-kun** —anunció Sakura con esmero.

.

Sasuke solo se limitaba a observarla desde la sala, sin perder cada detalle de lo que hacía. Aquel delantal que ella misma había llevado le parecía tan vergonzoso que le provocaba ganas de burlarse, pero no estaba lo suficientemente de buen humor para terminar en una pelea a gritos.

.

Conocía a la pelirrosa y estaba al tanto de los decibeles de sus gritos. Insoportables.

.

Insoportable la manera en que no dejaba de verla, en la que su atención hacia ella había incrementado desde la noche del Tanabata. Sakura estuvo con él toda la noche, aún después de que los fuegos artificiales finalizaran. En silencio, mirando el universo de los colores restantes en el cielo oscuro, apreciando cada uno, tan curiosa con esa yukata. Sasuke no pudo evitar rememorar dulces memorias como tampoco fue capaz de reprimir la única sonrisa en secreto que le dedicó mientras la veía de reojo.

.

Y ahora había profanado nuevamente su tranquilidad, sin embargo…

.

—**¿Quieres un poco de té, Sasuke-kun? Escuché que es muy bueno para el resfriado** —Sakura monologaba consigo misma, sonriente, sin molestias.

.

Quizá no habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que había convivido a solas con él, pero en las pocas había descubierto que él era renuente a plantear una conversación amena, pero eso no significaba que a ella le molestara. Había redescubierto aquella manera de ser de Sasuke, y le gustaba, tanto que no le importaba no recibir una respuesta de su parte, al menos no verbal.

.

La pelirrosa sirvió el té en dos tazas de barro en la mesita baja desde donde Sasuke la miraba.

.

—**Ten cuidado, está caliente** —él solo aceptó la información, llevando con suavidad la taza a su boca. Sakura iba y venía de la cocina. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ahí?, ah, sí, cuando ella y Naruto lo visitaban ella se apoderaba de su cocina por lo que prácticamente ya sabía en donde estaba cada cosa. Y de esa manera parecían tan cercanos.

.

Sakura volvió a la mesa ya con los dos tazones de sopa de tomates.

.

—**¿Esta bueno?** —Sonrisa tras sonrisa, él ya no sabía cómo lidiar con eso pero no quería que parara.

.

—**Es decente** —se limitó a decir con el mero afán de hacerla enfadar.

.

Pero no se lo diría, que al fruncir las cejas junto a la nariz hacia un gesto dulce y divertido. Nunca se lo dijo, y quizá nunca lo haría, como aquella vez, en la que la dejó en aquella fría banca, a pesar del hilo de lágrimas que Sakura habia dejado, su rostro era sereno, aunque sufría, era tranquilo, como si durmiera.

.

—**Prueba la sopa** —Sasuke 'obedeció' a regadientes, haciéndose una imagen de niño obligado a comer, sin embargo la sopa era de tomates por lo que no era en su totalidad algo desagradable. La probó y recordó el dulce sabor del hogar.

.

_"Sasuke ¿adivina que hice? Sopa de tomate, tu favorita"_

.

El Uchiha soltó la cuchara como si le ardiera sujetarla y Sakura en todo momento no lo perdió de vista, ni siquiera a sus ojos inquietos y perturbados por un recuerdo que le había llegado. Ella suspiró y con una actitud comprensiva y casi maternal, sujetó la mano temblorosa de él en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

.

Entonces Sakura rió y el armonioso timbre de su voz, Sasuke la miró extrañado.

.

—**Así está mejo**r —él mismo se sorprendió mientras dispersaba aquella alteración en su cuerpo, su respiración dejo de ser intensa a medida que sentía el calor de la mano de Sakura sobre la suya— **¿recordaste algo?**

.

—**¿Qué?**

** .**

**—Tu familia…¿la recordaste?** —Sasuke se azoró— **soy médico Sasuke-kun, y parte de mi trabajo es darme cuenta de lo que sienten las personas, unas llegan con alegría otras con pena y tristeza** —el pelinegro apartó su mano.

.

—**No necesito que me psicoanalices, no soy uno de tus pacientes** —se quejó con brusquedad.

.

—**Pero si eres alguien para mí** —la serena dulzura de Sakura, esa manera en que de alguna forma no paraba de sonreír, él la envidiaba— **y la manera en la que te resistes a aceptar que estar solo no es lo que quieres es muy fácil de leer**

** .**

**—Siempre he estado solo, Sakura, ¿porqué ahora necesitaría de los demás?**

.

—**¿En verdad? ¿En verdad siempre has estado solo? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? En tu mirada siempre la anhelas, la recuerdas ¿Por qué te esmeras en hacerlo?**

** .**

**—Ya basta** —Odiaba las conversaciones con la pelirrosa, porque siempre terminaba en ella tener la razón—** son mis problemas, no te metas en ellos, ocúpate de tus asuntos**

** .**

**—Este asunto me importa**

.

—**Pues pierdes el tiempo, en primer lugar no pedí que vinieras**

** .**

**—Pero lo hice ¿podrías al menos agradecer?** —Sasuke gruñó, poniéndose de pie bruscamente de la mesa mientras afilaba su mirada para ella—** lo que tú quieres es ese deseo que al parecer has olvidado arrinconado en el bambú**

** .**

**—Esa cosa no tiene sentido** —Sakura frunció el ceño y con toda la determinación sobre ella caminó hasta el pasillo que conectaba a la única habitación del departamento. Sasuke advirtió sus movimientos y supuso lo que intentaba hacer así que la siguió apresuradamente sin embargo la Haruno ya había comprobado lo que buscaba— **maldición** —Sakura sonrió pero no de manera burlesca.

.

—**¿Lo ves?** —En medio de las cortinas de aquella oscura habitación, el sol del atardecer teñía los brotes de bambú de manera especial mientras las hojas se meneaban con el aire y los dos listones jugaban a tocarse—** si no tiene sentido, si en verdad no crees en los deseos ¿Por qué lo conservas?** —Se refería al bambú, que con el color verde intenso de sus hojas parecía estar siendo muy bien cuidado por él— **¿no lo entiendes, Sasuke-kun?**

** .**

**—No, no entiendo que es lo que quieres de mí ¿Por qué te importa? ¿¡Porqué?!**

** .**

**—Porque…si a ti te importa algo tan pequeño e indefenso como ese pequeño bambú** —miró la planta sin dejar de sonreír—** me importa mucho porque es algo que te hace feliz**

_ ._

_"Mientras tú y hermano sean felices…mientras las cosas más pequeñas los hagan sonreír, todo eso me importará"_

.

Esa era…

.

—**Mikoto…**

.

Sakura permaneció esa noche asegurándose de que Sasuke no muriera por una simple gripa y a pesar del pronóstico que ya llevaba al escuchar la historia de Naruto luego de haber sido echado a patadas por su compañero de equipo, ella corrió con una suerte diferente.

.

¿Por qué era importante? ¿Por qué tocó su corazón? ¿Por qué lo hizo entender o porque lo hizo recordar pero en el proceso no dolió como acostumbraba?

.

Recordó a su familia y vio a su madre en cada uno de los gestos y acciones que Sakura hacía. Sasuke obtuvo la respuesta del porque la dejó permanecer ahí cuidándolo.

.

Porque Sakura…le recordó lo molesta que era, insistente y renuente a dar su brazo torcer, tan terca que fastidiaba pero también le hizo recordar el calor de la compañía al tener a alguien. Le recordó a casa, a dulzura, a paciencia, le permitió sanar de muchas maneras esa noche mientras seguía haciendo lo mejor que ella misma podía hacer.

.

—"_Una molestia…"_ —eso pensó él con una incipiente sensación en su pecho, junto a una sonrisa discreta.

.

**_(END FLASH BACK)_**

.

.

**_/ - / - /_**

.

.

—**¿Sakura…?**

.

Escuchaba a la lejanía la voz de Sasori.

.

—**Sakura, ya despierta…**

.

_"Hn, incluso durmiendo demasiado no se te quita lo molesta"_

.

La Sakura de Hokkaido abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz no propia de su hermano mayor.

.

Las luces intensas blancas del techo cegaron sus ojos en su intento por descubrir en donde estaba. Sentía frío, se sentía liviana y quizá un poco débil. Desorientada, miró a su lado descubriendo la mirada café de Sasori sobre ella. Él sujetaba su mano libre, fue entonces cuando Sakura notó que la otra estaba sirviendo de vía intravenosa.

.

Notó esas cortinas de hospital, palpó la superficie de aquella cama y recordó el mal humor que le provocaba escuchar el pitido de sus pulsaciones cardíacas. Si, estaba en el hospital.

.

—**S-Sa…Sasori…**

.

—**¿Te sientes mal?** —tan inexpresivo que se mostraba siempre, le causó un enorme asombro a Sakura verlo de esa manera tan atenta. Ponerse de pie sin soltar su mano solo para inclinarse hacia su rostro y unir sus frentes, ese Sasori que ya no creía que existía ahora estaba ahí. Atento, preocupado, cariñoso— **no tienes fiebre** —aseguró el con alivio separando su frente de la de ella.

.

—**¿Q-Que hago aquí?**

** .**

**—¿No lo recuerdas?** —Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por acordarse de algo, de lo que fuese y solo una palabra le dio mil respuestas.

.

—**Molestia**… —murmuró como si aquella palabra salida de sus labios tuviese un significado profundo.

.

_"¿No te molesta que de diga así, cierto? *risa* Tsk, sigues siendo molesta al no recordar nada…"_

.

—**¿Sakura, estas bien?**

.

Las horas que le restaban al día pasaron sin que Sasori pudiese encontrar una respuesta a la expresión de Sakura toda esa tarde, en la que su mirada ansiosa no se apartaba de la ventana.

.

Baja de insulina, junto a tener cansancio y pesadez, ese era el dictamen que el médico les había dicho a los hermanos Aoyama sobre Sakura. La pelirrosa solo consideró aquello como algo tonto, el que hubiese permanecido ahí casi dos días enteros.

.

—**¿Podemos irnos ya a casa?** —insistió la pelirrosa con irritación a su hermano.

.

—**Hasta que me aseguren que estés completamente estable** —Sakura gruñó girando el rostro. Los analgésicos y calmantes lograban una pequeña parte de su labor, sin embargo, su mente estaba desconectada de los segundos vividos en esa blanca habitación de hospital, porque solo podía recordar pequeños fragmentos de aquel distante sueño extraño.

.

No reconocía rostros porque no podía verlos pero recordaba voces, pero en cada intento por volver más nítida la imagen en su cabeza, al final no le encontraba sentido a nada.

.

Resignada, se apoyo sobre la almohada con desgano, viendo la lenta trayectoria de las nubes al medio día por su ventana.

.

Un cuarto, cortinas que se meneaban, la parte del rostro de alguien… ¿familiar? Alguien de mal humor, alguien renuente, un chico a quien en sus fragmentos de recuerdos solo le alcanzaba a ver los mechones a los costados de su rostro. Duro de carácter, como ella. Alguien más, una chica, una sonrisa…, si se atreviera a comparar, Sakura no se parecía a ella. Tan insistente que incluso a ella misma le fastidiaría, tan…tan…

.

—_"Sasuke…" _—abrió los ojos y descubrió a las enfermeras arreglando sus cosas. Miró hacia la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, se había quedado dormida— **Sasori…**

.

—**Su hermano está arreglando sus papeles, Aoyama-san**

.

—**¿Papeles?**

.

**—Hoy la dieron de alta, podrá regresar a casa**

** .**

Sakura esperó impaciente el regreso de Sasori en cuanto lo supo y por eternos minutos insistió en que se apresurara. Quería llegar a casa, quería irse de ahí, quería ver a alguien.

.

—**Espero que esto no sea por él** —De espaldas a la visibilidad del cuarto, Sasori esperaba a que las enfermeras terminaran de arreglar a su hermana sin embargo no reparó en detenerse a lanzarle indirectas.

.

Si bien lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza al encontrar a Sakura en brazos de Sasuke, quien desesperadamente intentaba reanimarla, fue que él había tenido la culpa, la misma pelirrosa le corrigió mil veces diciéndole que no habia sido culpa suya.

.

Esa insistencia en defenderlo y preguntar sobre él que le hacía enfadar. Como todo hermano mayor mostraba su lado celoso.

.

—**La que debería estar delirando debo ser yo, no tú** —se burló la pelirrosa intentando ignorarlo sin embargo, sacar a relucir el nombre de Sasuke le traía a Sakura una extraña sensación en el pecho. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Anhelo?

.

Por los siguientes minutos, Sakura esperó pacientemente en una de las salas de espera aisladas solo para dados de alta. Sasori se encontraba poniendo en orden los últimos papeles.

.

Sakura quería volver a casa; habían pasado dos días en los que un sueño desconocido parecía haber ansiado aun más unas ganas extrañas por querer ver al pelinegro pero por sobretodo quería disculparse.

.

_"¿Disculparte? Pides perdón por todo ¿sabes?, eres molesta…*risas* aun después de tantos años, no cambias…"_

_ ._

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca o solo estaba imaginando voces?

.

—**Y-Ya basta…**

.

No quería convertirse en algo peor a una enferma mental, ya tenía suficiente.

.

La voz se distorsiona antes de que pueda intentar reconocerla, pero no puede y se desespera, es entonces cuando una promesa se empieza a cumplir, comenzando por recordarla en su mente.

.

_"¡Yo también, yo también quiero ser alguien más, dattebayo!"_

_ ._

El pasillo en donde se encontraba esa pequeña sala se volvió totalmente silente, lo suficiente para poder reconocer las pisadas de alguien acercarse.

_. _

_"…quizá tampoco te recuerde a ti, Naruto…"_

_. _

_"Eso no es problema, Sakura-chan"_

_. _

_"¿Ah no?"_

_ ._

_"Aunque no me conozcas, yo te reconoceré"_

.

Si, alguien se acerca y Sakura puede oírlo más claramente.

.

La sonrisa de aquel rubio es lo único que se enmarca en los ojos de Sakura. No lo reconoce, no sabe quién es, pero...

.

_"¿Cómo…?"_

_. _

_"Tú sabrás quien seré yo, dattebayo"_

.

—**Hola** —una sonrisa extendida para ella. Sakura lo mira con una confusión serena, como si se tratara de alguien a quien no debía ignorar. Alguien no conocido pero que le provocaba un instinto.

.

_"Tú y el teme,…yo los uniré ¡tan solo obsérvame, Sakura-chan!"_

.

Y lo observó, por todo ese rato en el que él no dejó de sonreír. Aquel chico rubio que no conocía.

.

.

_(FIN DEL CAPÍTULO)_

.

* * *

_**C**__omentarios:_

Elizabeth: Hola! Siempre es genial ver a gente nueva por aquí ja ja, esto, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por considerar mi historia como entre tus favoritas. Comparto tu opinión en cuanto a los fics que son 'adaptaciones', la verdad es que me ha sucedido que leo una historia y que en cuanto me atrapa el primer capítulo, luego descubro que es una adaptación, no digo que sean malas pero pues uno siempre espera la originalidad de cada autor. Admito que yo también tengo una adaptación pero mi caso es distinto ya que yo adapté una película a un fic, ahí se puede decir que la forma en que percibía cada gesto de la cinta yo la escribía con mis palabras. En fin, agradezco mucho que te haya gustado, espero verte seguido por aquí ja ja, saludos.

Ganzo: Me hago responsable de la cantidad de lágrimas que hayas derramado ja ja yo también las tuve. En cuanto a tu comentario, la verdad es que no me considero una buena autora, ni siquiera eso, solo soy una chica que escribe en sus ratos libres y que se le da un poco ja ja pero que pienses así de mi me anima bastante y me alegra, sobretodo que cause la misma emoción en ustedes. En cuanto al OST, la verdad sentía que era necesario, al menos en ese punto de la historia, por eso lo sugerí ja ja y veo que si cumplió su cometido; lo seguiré implementando en próximos capítulos. En fin, muchas gracias por siempre sacarme una sonrisa ja ja, saludos.

OrihaSon: Me halagaron mucho las palabras de tu comentario ja ja a parte que me chivearon un poco :se sonroja:. La escena de la repetición en dos épocas, en verdad me costó un poco pues no sabía como integrarlas hasta que me llegó un mensaje divino ja ja y se dio. Si, yo también sentí que el capítulo anterior daría la impresión de ser el capítulo final por como finalizó ja ja pero no te preocupes que hay para más todavía. Nuevamente gracias por comentar, un saludos!

Romanika: ja ja que bueno que lo leíste ayer, es como dices, ya no sufrirás pues ya está el 11. Ah, y no te preocupes por si no alcanzas a comentar algunas veces ja ja a mi me pasa de vez en cuando; sé que todos tienen sus pendientes así que pierde cuidado. En fin, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, lo agradezco. Besos.

Nagi: ja ja no quiero ser responsable de los posible regaños que te habrá dado tu madre por acabarte el papel higiénico. Descuida, que tengo pendiente lo del beso, espero sorprenderte. Parte de la emoción la dio lo del festival así que esta bien que seamos lloronas de vez en cuando ja ja en fin, saludos Nagi, que disfrutes el capítulo 11.

K-mila: Ya no sufras más, ya es sábado! :D; yo tampoco me salvo de las faltas de ortografía eh, pero intento escribir lo mejor posible y creo que me ha funcionado ya que me llegan sus hermosos y motivadores comentarios que me hacen realmente feliz! en fin, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. Saludos.

Amanda: ¡GRACIAS! :D

_**N**__otas:_

Como me encanta dejar todo en suspenso jajaja soy malvada, lo acepto.

¡Yo! Finalmente subí el capítulo a tiempo, más temprano de lo usual creo yo, quizá se deba a que estoy emocionada o...que tengo mucha tarea acumulada ja ja ja

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por los comentarios taaaaan divinos y hermosos que me dejaron con el capítulo anterior, no esperaba tantas palabras bonitas de su parte, en serio, que bueno que les gustó tanto como a mi ^^

Algunos me dieron sugerencias, de que siguiera con la parte de los flash back, bueno, eso ya lo tenía planeado así que vendrán más. Y en el asunto de los OST, a muchos les agradó leer así así que también veré de que otra manera pongo más escenas con musiquilla melodramática jajaja

_**E**__n fin, en el próximo capítulo:_ **Cabello cereza**

**-Cuando rompen las olas, el mar…cuando es de noche, es misterioso ¿no es así…?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Nos volveremos a ver**

...

**-Haremos dangos**

**-Yo puedo hacerlos**

**-¡Mi Dios, cásate conmigo ahora!**

...

_"Su cabello era largo…me gustaba mucho…olía a cerezas. Nunca se lo dije… ...tras lo que sucedió en el bosque de la Muerte…cuando lo largo de su cabello dejó de existir"_

**-Nunca te lo cortes**

_"Dije que me reconocerás, no que me vas a recordar"_

_"¿Y cómo lo haré?" *risas*_

_"Cuando me mires a los ojos…"_

**-Perdóname por eso...Sakura**

Sakura permaneció atónita. Delante de ella había alguien más.

**_..._**

**_._**

¿Con quien se encuentra Sakura? OwÓ, si, soy tan cruel. Cuando el alma del antiguo Sasuke se apodera de la del actual ¿que es lo que pasará?

En fin, no diré más. Quiero agradecer nuevamente por sus comentarios y también a los que le dan follow y fav, en serio que me animan un montón, muchas gracias! espero seguir recibiéndolos de su parte y no se preocupen, que siempre recibirán una respuesta igual.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado, si la universidad me lo permite.

JA NE!


End file.
